Chronicles of Naruto Hatake
by brooklity
Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9 and Kakashi is his adoptive father. Make sure to follow the quirky, cute, fluffy story of a young Naruto and his ninja way as well as his future romantic situation. Main couple Sasu/Naru. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi. May be rated M later. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1 (Introduction)

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration of other incomplete fics similar to this one, If this fanfiction becomes successful it will be finished.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking"

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

October 19th, 3 months before Genin Exams

Sarutobi puffed out smoke before speaking to the man kneeled in front of him. "How come the teams keep failing, hm?" He said with curiosity as to why the teams he keeps assigning to certain man keep failing the bell test.

The copy Nin Hatake Kakashi sighed "Hokage-sama with all due respect these teams don't know teamwork… it's as if they don't teach it at the academy anymore."

"You're still going to take another team next year, Kakashi." Sandaime declared with worry in his voice.

"But sir-"

"Kakashi, enough." Sarutobi said with anger evident in his tone. He was tired of Kakashi going against him and he wasn't standing for it any longer. "On order of the council you'll take the last Uchiha, Sasuke, and even if he fails you'll take him and teach him teamwork, is that understood?"

"Of course Hokage-sama, but, may I make a request?" Kakashi said with a slight worry his request wouldn't be conceded.

The Hokage nodded his head once signifying Kakashi to continue.

"Can _he_ graduate early? I would like _him_ on my team"

Sarutobi Hiruzen groaned, he was already expecting this but to let him graduate so early? He still had his doubts but maybe this was the only way to get Kakashi to take on a team. "Fine, but he will remain in Konohamaru-kun's class until Sasuke's class takes their graduation exams, which he will take with them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Dismissed" Sandaime declared. But before Kakashi could _Shunshin_ away he stopped him. "Oh and Kakashi? Train him well, he has to be prepared for the exams."

"Hai"

* * *

11 p.m. Hatake Compound

Kakashi walked into compound to tell Naruto the news that would surely excite him. But when he came into the living room he saw Naruto asleep on the couch covered in his orange blanket. It was a cute sight. Naruto actually did this every time Kakashi couldn't put him to bed at 10.

Kakashi sighed as he picked up Naruto carefully, who thankfully was already in his pajamas and took him to bed. He could always tell him he was graduating early tomorrow morning.

* * *

9 a.m. Hatake Compound

"Naru, breakfast's ready!" was Kakashi's first words in the morning.

A few seconds later Kakashi heard small footsteps coming down the stairs. While he was putting down Naruto's plate of cereal on the small table he could see on the corner of his eye a small and sleepy silver-haired child rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning sunshine" said Kakashi.

"Morning daddy" said Naruto lazily as he took a seat in front of his plate.

"So Naru-chan I have news for you" Kakashi said with a small smile.

Naruto instantly got excited "What is it? What is it? What is it? Tell me pleaseeee."

"Hai, hai calm down… Anyways the news is your going to be graduating the academy this year." Said Kakashi knowing his Naru would be jumping up and down in excitement.

"Huh?" Well that was unexpected.

"I said you're graduating early, I'm going to be training you harder than ever for the next 2 and a half months. The fifth of January you're going to be taking the exam with the graduating class." Said Kakashi.

"Oh! Thanks daddy!" with that said Naruto jumped out of his and into his adoptive fathers arms (Not that he knew Kakashi wasn't his actual father)

After a few seconds of hugging Naruto pulled away with a sad look on his face. "Does that mean I have to leave Kono-kun's class?".

"Not yet, no. You can stay with your friends until you have to take the Genin exams." Said Kakashi.

Naruto brightened a bit at this. The next almost three months would be hard on him. But kage-bunshins would certainly help.

* * *

January 5th Academy Classroom

The class was in utter chaos. Everyone was excited about the exams to come. Iruka got tired of the noise quickly so he decided to step in. Using his big head jutsu he shouted "STAY QUIET!" and they did.

Iruka gave a small cough and said "Now that everyone is silent I want to tell you there's gonna be a new student here today. He is here for the exams." He walked over to the door and slid it open and in came a person that caused a mostly common opinion among the class.

"Kawaii" was the thought on most of the female population. (A few males too) But a few others had other opinions.

"But he's just a brat Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto blushed and looked down at this.

"Silence Kiba, introduce yourself Naru-chan." Said Iruka.

Naruto shyly looked up, he wasn't used to speaking in front of people 3 years older than himself…it was damn scary. "Um, I'm Naruto Hatake and uh I'm here for the exams." Then the questions came like an avalanche.

"Naruto will only answer one question" said Iruka. "Let's see…what is your question Shikamaru?"

The boy in question who had his hand raised put it down and asked what everyone else was thinking, "How old are you?"

And Naruto answered, "I turned 9 in October."

And chaos ensued.

* * *

That was just a quick introductory episode. Tell me what you think and if you want it to continue.

Character profile:

 **Naruto Hatake**

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Current Rank: Genin

Date of Birth: Oct. 10th

Age: 9

Zodiac Sign: Libra

Height: 132 cm (4'3)

Naruto has spiky silver hair, impossibly big round baby blue eyes. And three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Naruto wears a cream colored puffy jacket with white fur lining the hood and hem. Black pants and black ninja sandals.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship, expect chapter three any day within a week.

Side note: Thanks for all the reviews Chapter 1 got, it means the world.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

After some use of the big-head jutsu the whole class was quiet. A moment Iruka used to get little Naruto to take a seat. Naruto scanned the class and noticed Hanabi's sister Hinata sitting alone at the back. Naruto gave a small nod to Iruka and ran over to Hinata.

As Iruka began talking about the exams stupid details Naruto leaned closer to Hinata and whispered "Hi Hinata-neechan! I didn't know you were graduating! I hope I'm on your team that would be so awesome since I've known you forever and stuff, and, and if I was on your team that would be so good cause I don't know any of the people here except you-"

"Naru-chan calm down, your rambling again" noted Hinata with a small giggle, you see, Hinata has known Naruto for a long time, seeing as Hanabi who is Hinata's little sister is Naruto's friend as well. Hinata has been to Naruto's birthdays and Naruto has been to the Hyuga compound a lot of times.

Naruto blushed a little and pouted as he mumbled a small "sorry nee-chan" then turned his head to the front of the class so at least he knew what the exam was about.

Iruka and his assistang Mizuki who had been standing in a corner of the class began explaining what the genin exam would entail. "The exam consists of four tests. The first test will be a written test, the second one a throwing portion, next, a spar and finally the ninjutsu test. In order to pass the exams you have to pass three out of the four exams. We are going to begin with the written exam now. When I say go flip over your test paper and begin." When Iruka finished his explanation Mizuki was almost done giving out the exams.

"Go!" and with that the genin exams began.

* * *

Academy Courtyard.

After the written test, which, in Naruto's opinion he aced, came the throwing exam, 'I'm definitely passing this one' thought Naruto.

"Hatake Naruto it's your turn" said Mizuki as he handed him ten sharp kunai.

"Hai" replied Naruto. He positioned himself in front of the ten wooden stumps and began throwing his kunai. After hitting the bullseye eight out of ten times Naruto was now the top student in throwing weapons.

"Uchiha Sasuke come forward please" said Iruka.

Naruto began wondering what all the squealing girls was about when he saw the most handsome boy ever step out of the crowd. 'Wow' was all Naru could think. Naruto was brought back to reality by another wave of squeals from the fangirls. And then he saw it, ten of out of ten bullseyes and a smug looking Uchiha walking away, all Naruto could think now was 'Teme!'.

"Okay! We're moving on to spars now, everyone head over to the circle outlined over there please." Said Iruka as the whole class moved to the classic friendly spar arena.

"So, the rules are simple enough, no nin or genjutsu. And no weapons either. Simple old Taijutsu. If one of you steps out of the chalk circle you lose as always." Explained Iruka before calling out the first pairing.

"Next, Yamanaka Ino against Hatake Naruto" declared Iruka.

"What?! Why does he get to fight a girl Iruka-sensei?!" screamed a random boy.

"Because he's more than a head smaller than most of you and- uh Naruto is fighting Ino and that's final!" exclaimed Iruka, only the smartest in the class noticed how Iruka was about to say something but stopped himself.

When Naruto and Ino where inside the ring facing each other Iruka called out "Hajime!"

With that said Naruto jumped back and analyzed his opponent 'Damn I need to win this…' thought Naruto as Ino began rushing him. Ino raised her right arm to hit Naruto square in the face but he ducked just in time and as Ino's body turned to the left Naruto got behind her from her right side. When Ino turned around with her right leg raised for a kick to the head Naruto crossed his arms and put them up to cover his face from impact. When his forearms received the impact he skidded back a bit but he recovered and with a low sweep of his leg to Ino's he made her fall to the ground. He brought his fist up and started to bring it down to Ino's face to end the battle but she rolled to her side and got up. When a fist was making it's way to her face she barely managed to catch the smaller fist in her larger hand, she noticed the punch was really weak. But she needed to end the spar, she punched a startled Naruto on the stomach who stumbled back a few steps and bent over a little clutching his stomach.

"Naruto you stepped out the circle, I'm sorry, the winner is Ino" said Iruka who felt a lot of guilt when a glossy-eyed from unshed tears Naruto raised his head to look at him.

"H-hai, Sensei" said Naruto his voice trembling a little at the start.

As Iruka explained the ninjutsu part of the exam Hinata went over to check if Naruto was okay. Then they were told to get inside for thefinal part of the exam.

* * *

Academy Classrom

"Okay class, now when you hear your name go up to the front and perform the required ninjutsu, after everyone is done you will go out for lunch and then when you come back inside the results will be posted and the graduates will get their headbands." Explained Iruka to the class.

"First off Aburame Shino, come forward please."

As Shino and the rest of the class were doing their jutsu Naruto was getting a little worried, you see, Naruto had huge amounts of chakra, which was something no one could give an explanation to. His chakra control was good for his reserves but he still couldn't perform a normal bunshin without overloading them with chakra.

"Hatake Naruto come forward please" said Iruka. Naruto got to the front of the class a little nervous of being watched by all these new people who some of which would become his teammates later on.

"Okay, Naruto, perform a Henge please." Naruto transformed into a perfect copy of the Sandaime Hokage then turned back to normal.

"Good job Naruto, can you perform a Kawarimi now?" asked Iruka. "Whenever you're ready Naruto" said the teacher. Naruto have a small nod and iruka threw a blunt kunai at Naruto. A puff of smoke later instead of Naruto was one of the rooms unused chairs.

"Excellent Naruto, please do a minimum of 2 bunshin now."

"Can it be any kind of bunshin sensei?" Iruka thought about it. Only a few students had presented different bunshins in the exams but it was certainly allowed. So he replied yes.

"Okay Iruka-sensei, Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" exclaimed naruto as he put his hands in a cross pattern. After a puff of smoke another Naruto was standing at each side of the original.

Mizuki's jaw dropped a little and Iruka widened his eyes. It was really uncommon for a small nine year old to have enough chakra to perform a jonin-level technique. Iruka recovered pretty quickly out of his initial shock and sent Naruto back to his seat and after a few more students went forward he sent them to lunch.

* * *

Academy Rooftop

Everyone was eating their lunches on the rooftop. Naruto was by himself because he couldn't find Hinata-nee. He was leaning against the railing looking towards the town of Konoha when two boys approached him, he wasn't sure if they were going to bully him like some of the kids in his original class did but nevertheless they at least looked nice. Judging by their appearances they looked like they were from the Nara and Akimichi clan.

When they reached him the boy in the high ponytail was first to speak up. "Hi, Naruto right? Name's Shikamaru Nara" and then he held out his hand for naruto to shake, which he did.

"H-hello Shikamaru-san" he said shyly. Then the other boy who had been munching on a bag of chips held out his hand and said "I'm Chouji, from the Akimichi clan if you hadn't noticed already" Naruto was getting kinda anxious so he just replied with a small nod and shaked his hand.

"Well Naruto we just came to say hi because you were alone and stuff. We wanted to introduce ourselves because we might be teammates. Who knows, eh?" said Shikamaru.

After a small chat the bell went off and everyone rushed in to see the results.

* * *

Academy Classroom

When Naruto got to the class there was a bunch of people standing against the bulletin board and Naruto couldn't see anything apart from peoples backs. He saw Chouji-san and got an idea. He pulled on Chouji's green vest and got him to look at him even if he had to look down a little.

"Eto, Chouji-san c-could I get up on your shoulders? I can't really see anything…" Then Naruto used his famous puppy-eyes jutsu and Chouji fell instantly. When Naruto was atop Chouji's shoulders he could see the result board.

ROOKIE OF THE YEAR: Uchiha Sasuke (4 out of 4 tests completed)

2nd place: Haruno Sakura (4 out of 4 tests completed)

3rd place: Aburame Shino (4 out of 4 tests completed)

4th place: Hyuga Hinata (4 out of 4 tests completed)

5th place: Shikamaru Nara (4 out of 4 tests completed)

6th place: Yamanaka Ino (4 out of 4 tests completed)

7th place: Akimichi Chouji (3 out of 4 tests completed)

8th place: Inuzuka Kiba (3 out of 4 tests completed)

9th place: Hatake Naruto (3 out of 4 tests completed)

and so on…

Naruto's mood dropped a little at the results but it was okay. After all he was much younger than them. They then went to get their headbands Naruto got one with a black cloth and put it around his neck. Then they sent the class out. But not without reminding them that their team assignments were one week from then.

* * *

Outside the Academy

When Naruto got out of the Academy he didn't see his dad there, he looked around desperately until he saw Yugao-nee leaning against a tree with one swing hanging from it. He then ran towards her to say hi but before he could say anything she bent down and ruffled his hair. Naruto pouted and started rearranging his hair. "What are you doing here Yugao-nee?" asked Naruto. Yugao took off her mask before she replied "Your dad couldn't come pick you up Naru-chan… he had a quick mission but he's coming home tonight." Said Yugao. "Oh." Naruto looked down at his feet, he was pretty sad, he was graduating today and he was hoping his dad would take him out to have ramen. "Sorry Naru-chan, I know you wanted to see your dad today, but he told me to come pick you up." She then held out her hand, which Naruto took and they headed towards the Hatake compound.

* * *

Hatake Compound

When Yugao opened the door Naruto went in dragging his feet. He was looking really depressed and Yugao started to feel a little guilty. But when he had to go through the living room. He saw his daddy sitting on the sofa with his eight ninken. Pakkun, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, Ūhei, Urushi and Buru. When Kakashi noticed Naruto he motioned for him to cover whilst flashing him an eye-smile. When Naruto got over to where Kakashi was he noticed his dad was holding a scroll and a sword. "Naru, today you graduated and in honor of that first your going to sign the Ninken summoning scroll." Then Kakashi laid out the contract in front of him and Naruto bit his thumb, he then pressed all of his other fingers against his thumb and pressed his five fingers against the scroll. Then he wrote his name in blood below. The fingerprints flickered bright red and then settled to dark red again. Kakashi closed the scroll and pocketed it. Then he took the sword, or rather Tantō out of its sheath. And showed it to Naruto. "Naruto this Tantō belonged to my father, or your grandfather if you will. I will train you in Kenjutsu from now on. This blade belongs to you now. Protect it just as it will protect you, okay?" declared Kakashi.

Naruto had begun to tear up; he wiped his eyes and looked up at his father, held out his hands and received the blade.

"Arigatou, daddy" he then hugged his father and Kakashi gave in to the embrace. Later they went out for Ramen and beginning the next day, they practiced Kenjutsu as well as all the other ninja arts for the rest of the week.

* * *

January 12th Genin team assignment day, Hatake Compound

Really early in the morning if you were to pass by the Hatake compound you would see an eager Naruto dragging out of the house a half-asleep Kakashi towards the academy.

"Come on daddy! We have to get there earlier than everyone else!" exclaimed Naruto while jumping up and down.

"Maa, maa why so early Naru-chan?" asked Kakashi, Naruto didn't actually reply he just kept on dragging the poor man to the academy.

* * *

Route to the Academy

"Hey daddy, do you know who my sensei is? Oh, and my teammates as well?" asked Naruto as they were making they're way to the Academy, Kakashi having a hard but gentle grip on Naruto's hand to prevent him from running to the academy.

When Naruto asked about team placements Kakashi hid a snicker "No Naru-chan I don't know, but I heard Asuma and Kurenai are taking teams this year maybe you'll end up with one of them?" Kakashi said.

"Hmm, okay. Having uncle Asuma or auntie Kurenai as sensei wouldn't be bad." Said Naruto as they were closing in on the academy.

* * *

Academy Classroom

After Kakashi dropped off Naruto at the entrance, surprisingly being the firsts to get there, which was a completely new to Kakashi and hugging his baby goodbye Naruto sprinted to hid classroom.

After the whole class had got there and Iruka did roll call the most exciting thing of all day was gonna happen… team placements.

"Okay class, the teams have been formed based on your grades, or a team specialty like tracking and things like that, so I don't want to hear anyone complaining about the teams, anyways, let us begin" declared Iruka.

Naruto tuned out all the other teams until it got to team seven, that team was always interesting, he knew his daddy had been in team seven, and the legendary Sannin (Baa-chan and Ji-chan) had been team seven as well.

"Ahem, team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

"TAKE THAT PIG, CHA!" screamed a pink haired girl. 'Pink hair? That's so cool' thought Naruto.

"As I was saying the final member of team seven is…Hatake Naruto."

* * *

Character profile:

 **Kakashi Hatake**

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Current Rank: Elite Jonin

Date of Birth: September 15th

Age: 26

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Height: 181cm (5'9)

Please leave a review, be it a negative one because you didn't like it or a positive on if you did feel free to express your opinion. But please don't be like a certain ANONYMOUS user who just dropped a hate comment with the use of a hateful slur directed towards homosexuality. Don't be that guy. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship, expect chapter four any day within a week.

Side note: Thanks for all the reviews Chapter 1 & 2 got. It means the world.

On that note two people already have asked about Naruto's hair. His hair situation will be explained later, but I will tell you that I prefer his hair blond as well and he will get his blond hair soon. As for other things people asked in the reviews, no, Naruto will not be weak, it's just that taijutsu won't be his fort. And also there won't be favoritism by Kakashi, there might be some at the start with Naruto being his son and stuff but it will be gone after the team is settled in and stuff. And as for Naruto calling Kakashi daddy there is a reason behind that too. I do find it kind of odd too but it's for the purpose of the story. Just know I'm that kind of person, almost everything has a reason. Still, everything you ask in the review section will tried to be answered here without spoiling the story.

And I'll let you in on something I was hoping could be put in the near future in any chapter but I suppose it is necessary to tell you guys now so you can understand the story. Only Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi and also the most trusted shinobi (ANBU Captains and stuff) know that Naruto is the Kyubi container. This will also be explained later on flashbacks or something.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

"As I was saying the final member of team seven is…Hatake Naruto."

The reaction was as expected, Sakura shouted about being placed with a brat, **"But he won't be competition for Sasuke-kun's heart"** said Inner Sakura. 'You're right' thought the pink haired girl. Mean while Sasuke was Iruka his classic Uchiha glare for putting him in a team with a brat and a fangirl who would only drag him down.

Naruto though liked his team, even though he hadn't talked to any of those two, he was in a team with the raven-haired dreamy boy. He was pretty pleased.

"Team eight is Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." said Iruka as he read from his clipboard. Kiba was excited about being in a team with his crush. Hinata was blushing and Shino wasn't showing any emotion as usual.

"Team nine is still in circulation from last year, and Team Ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino." Read Iruka. "But Iruka-sensei! Why does forehead get to be with Sasuke-kun and I have to be with the lazy bum and fa- um Chouji? Even having the little kid on my team would be better." Naruto dropped his head a little, obviously the girl who beat him thought of him as a little kid. "Enough Ino, Hokage-sama himself assembled this teams. Anyways your new instructors will come pick you up so remain seated." said Iruka as he sat at his desk and started reading.

* * *

Academy Classroom, 3 hours later.

Eventually everyone left, even Iruka-sensei who just told them to wait there. Naruto had fallen asleep after the first forty minutes of Sakura's attempts on getting Sasuke to go out with her. Sakura was sitting in a corner of the room depressed about her Sasuke-kun not returning her advances and Sasuke was standing propped against the wall stealing glances at Naruto's sleeping face every now and then.

Suddenly Naruto was awake with a jump. Sasuke decided to question him "What is wrong with you brat?" asked- er demanded Sasuke. Naruto wasn't at all quick in his response mesmerized by Sasuke's deep for a 12 year-old voice. Naruto blushed and replied "N-nothing."

Then the door slid open and Naruto's eyes widened a lot but he stayed put. The tall silver haired male at the door just said "Team 7, meet me on the rooftop." And poofed away.

* * *

Academy Rooftop

Naruto went running outside of the classroom while Sasuke and Sakura barely even walked out. When he was in the hallway he performed one of his new techniques. _Shunshin._ And he was on the roof. He saw his father leaning against the railing so he went up to him. "Daddy" said Naruto

"Naru-chan" was the response.

"What are you doing here?! Are you my sensei? Please tell me you are!" said Naruto in a kind of loud whisper afraid his brand new teammates would walk in on a private conversation with his dad.

"Yeah I am, but let's let them figure it out, ne? It's much more fun this way. Now go sit in the stairs." Said Kakashi. Naruto did as ordered and they waited together until Sasuke and Sakura came into view and sat in the stairs as well.

"Okay, tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that sort of stuff." Said Kakashi. "But sensei shouldn't you go first? We don't even know your name." argued back Sakura.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi… any other information about me is none of your business." Said Kakashi with an eye-smile. "Go first pinkie." He motioned for Sakura with a nod.

"Hmph, my name is not pinkie, it's Sakura Haruno, I'm 12 years old, I like- (glances at Sasuke and giggles) my hobbies are- (glances at Sasuke and giggles again) and my dreams are- (glances at Sasuke and giggles yet again)." And that was Sakura's introduction. "OH and what I dislike, no, hate is Ino-pig! There, done!" declared Sakura.

"Okay, your turn emo-boy." Said Kakashi as he gestured towards Sasuke with a finger.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, 12 years old, I dislike a lot of things and like only a few-"

"No, tell us what you dislike and like and you hobbies as well, we're curious" interrupted Kakashi.

Sasuke gave him a glare but continued. "Fine, what I like is tomatoes and training. What I dislike is fan-girls, sweets, little kids (He glances at Naruto, who just looked sad) babies as well, and people who are late. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream, no, ambition is to destroy a certain someone." Finished Sasuke.

"Okaaaay, your turn gaki" he said to Naruto with an eye-smile as Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyment. "My name is Naruto Hatake, what I like is my daddy, Baa-chan Ji-chan and Oji-chan, my friends, ramen, sweets, animals or more specifically dogs, flowers, and uh, it's a really long list okay? What I dislike Kumo and Iwa shinobi and dango and Orochi-teme. My hobbies are umm, spending time with my daddy, playing with my friends and the dogs, and um, training too, yeah. My dream is to be Hokage!" said Naruto with a smile and bright eyes full of determination. But it was all ruined by a muttered 'as if a brat could become hokage' from a certain raven.

"Okay, meet me in training ground seven at seven a.m. tomorrow for the test-"

"What test? We just passed the exams!" said Sakura with a slightly raised voice.

"Survival test, if you pass it, you become real genin, what you just passed was to weed out the weak. So I was saying meet me tomorrow and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." Said Kakashi with his classic eye-smile.

Sasuke quickly got up and left without saying a word and Sakura hot on his trail.

"Soo, are we doing the bell test too?" asked Naruto looking up at Kakashi

"Yup, want to get some ramen?" replied Kakashi

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled wide "Yeah! Let's goo!" and he started running to Ichiraku's with Kakashi behind him.

* * *

Haruno Household

Sakura, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno were all eating in the dinner table talking about Sakura's day.

"So sweetie, who is on your team?" started Mebuki.

"Oh mom, on my team is Sasuke-kun and this little kid." Replied Sakura as she poked the potatoes on her plate.

"Well who is the kid Sakura?" asked Kizashi. "His name is Naruto Hatake, really small, even for his age, huge blue eyes, silver hair, do you know him?" replied Sakura.

"Oh, little Naruto, who doesn't know him. He's the sweetest thing you should treat him well Sakura, it's going to be rewarding." Answered Mebuki. Then she added "And your sensei?"

"Oh, he only told us his name, Kakashi." Replied Sakura.

Kizashi instantly got the meaning of only telling them his name 'underneath the underneath' so he winked to his wife and she got it too.

"Oh, I think I know him." Kizashi said with a smile.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and Kakashi went inside and Ayame instantly lifted Naruto off the ground into a bone-crushing hug. Naruto was barely able to talk "Hello, Ayame-nee" Ayame put Naruto on the ground and ruffle his hair "You haven't been here in a long time Naru, I'm mad." Said Ayame.

"Don't be mad! It's only been a week!" exclaimed Naruto as he began take a seat on his usual stool next to his dad.

Then Teichu came out and gave out a loud lugh "Ah! My two best costumers, what are you having today?" asked the ramen stand owner.

"Two miso, Teuchi-jiji" said Naruto. "Say please Naru." Scolded Kakashi.

"Please, oji-san" said Naruto with a smile. "I'm gonna have beef please." Said Kakashi.

As Teuchi cooked the ramen and Ayame went back into the store Kakashi looked to Naruto with a serious look. "Naru, you have to make those two pass the test, I don't want to have to fail you." Naruto knew his dad was serious so he was going to be to. "I'm going to dad but I feel Sasuke doesn't like teamwork much, and Sakura does everything he wants." Said Naruto looking kind of depressed at the thought of not being able to make his team pass.

"You're going to make them pass Naru-chan, I know it." said Kakashi with a smile while ruffling Narutos hair.

* * *

Hatake Compound 3:00 a.m.

In the main bedroom's bed were two people. Kakashi and Naruto. It was storming outside. Every time there was a storm Naruto had these nightmares. Naruto was whimpering every now and then while Kakashi rubbed circles in his back whilst whispering soothing words to him.

The nightmares had started when Naruto unlocked his chakra, three years ago. There was always this deep hating voice telling Naruto he was always going to be alone, that he was a monster, that he was hated, that nobody loved him, things like those. Kakashi said he didn't know what it was but he did know. Master Jiraiya had evaluated the seal and tried to seal off whatever was allowing that thing to talk to Naruto. But they had determined it was the small amount of chakra the beast and Naruto shared. And that was unsealable. So every night this happened Naruto got next to no sleep, luckily storms weren't as common as in Ame.

As Naruto kept sobbing into Kakashi's shirt the Jonin could only think of destroying the beast that was hurting his baby. He would hurt that monster when he had the chance. That demon.

 **Kyubi.**

* * *

Character profile:

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Current Rank: Genin

Date of Birth: July 13th

Age: 12

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Height: 155cm (5'1)

Sasuke wears his usual clothes. White shorts, blue headband and blue high-collared shirt with Uchiha fan on the back.

* * *

Please feel free to ask anything you want in the review section or just leave any feedback. This chapter was a little shorter than Chapter 2 but I promise Chapter 4 is going to be great. Thanks for reading, see you next time. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship, expect chapter five any day within a week.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 3 got. It means the world. This chapter may seem a bit rushed but I'm full of exams. I promise chapter 5 will come out soon and will be longer than the other chapters.

There weren't any questions regarding chapter 3 so let's get on with number four!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

Training field seven, 7:00 am.

Sasuke was sitting with his back against the middle wooden stump of the training grounds when Sakura arrived. When Sakura saw Sasuke completely she thought to herself that this was her chance. But how to start a casual conversation?

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, um I was wondering what do you think of Naruto?" Sakura said as she sat down in front of Sasuke. At first Sasuke didn't reply but he couldn't resist voicing his opinion the brat.

"He's a brat, he graduated early and isn't even a prodigy, he's annoying, speaks way too much and worst of all. He's a brat." replied Sasuke, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Maybe because of the fact Naruto had graduated early when he didn't get that chance.

After a while of Sakura pestering Sasuke with annoying questions he stood up and climbed up on a branch to sleep until their sensei arrived.

* * *

Training field seven, 10 a.m.

Three hours later than planned Kakashi arrived at the training fields with a sleeping Naruto on his back. When he arrived he saw Sasuke jumping down from a branch and Sakura preparing herself to shout. Using his jonin skills he got behind her without stirring Naruto too much. He barely covered her mouth in time before she was able to scream about him being late.

"Be quiet Sakura we don't want to wake up Naruto now, do we? Said Kakashi in a cheerful-devilish way.

"N-no, Kakashi-sensei" replied a slightly trembling Sakura.

Kakashi then walked over to the stumps and put Naruto against one and draped him in a blanket he had brought. Poor thing couldn't get much sleep last night because of the nightmares. And he would make Sakura and Sasuke understand that.

"Why did y-you bring N-naruto on your back Kakashi-sensei? And why is he asleep?" asked Sakura in a careful way.

"He didn't get any sleep last night so I brought him here on my back so he could sleep." Stated Kakashi as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Did his father tell you that he didn't get any sleep?" asked Sasuke in a serious tone.

"You could say that." Replied Kakashi with an eye-smile. "Anyways I'm going to wake him up and then we're going to start the test." Finished Kakashi.

Kakashi went over to the sleeping Naruto and shook him gently. A few moments later Naruto was standing next to Sakura rubbing his eyes waiting for his father to give his instructions.

Kakashi held up two bells and began "There are two bells, the objective is to get a bell. If you get a bell you pass. If you don't get one you go back to the academy."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Said Sakura. Sasuke meanwhile scoffed at that 'Way to state the obvious Sakura' he thought to himself.

"Exactly, there are only two bells which means only two can pass. When I say go you have three hours to get the bells. The one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to the stump and won't be given lunch, understand?" explained Kakashi. When he said the lunch part Sasuke and Sakura felt a little ill. Naruto had had a small breakfast before coming. (Hey, privilege of when you teacher is your father, right?)

"Now, get ready, GO!" and with that said the three Genin were out of view.

'At least they can hide' said Kakashi as he took his Icha Icha with the fake cover to make people believe it was another book. He couldn't corrupt Naru-chan by having him know he was reading porn.

* * *

Naruto was running across the forest looking for his teammates in order to convince them to work together. He knew the bell test was about teamwork from having seen teams take it before or his fathers' stories.

After running for a bit he found Sakura trapped in a Genjutsu. He approached her touched her back and pumped chakra into her system.

"!Sasuke-kun! Please don't die!" as soon as Sakura started shouting Naruto began shaking her so she would stop with the Sasuke dying stuff.

"Wha- N-naruto what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she finally focused on him.

"Sakura-chan we have to work together, this test is about teamwork." Stated Naruto hoping to get his teammates approval.

"How do you know?" replied Sakura.

"Sakura-chan trust me please, we still have to get Sasuke. Will you come with me?" asked Naruto in a shy but stern voice letting her know he was serious about passing.

At the mention of her crush Sakura instantly agreed to go with him. But Sasuke probably wouldn't be so easy to get on their side.

* * *

When they found Sasuke he was crouching in the bushes next to the clearing analyzing Kakashi when he suddenly became aware of someone's chakra behind him. He took out a kunai and with great speed turned around and swiped it at the enemy.

Naruto barely got to dodge that by jumping back. "What is wrong with you?! You could have killed me!" yelled a scared Naruto.

"If you hadn't sneaked up on me you wouldn't have been close to death. Now what do you want brat?" said Sasuke scowling.

"We have to work together, that's the point of the test, If we work together we can get the bells…" replied a hopeful Naruto who wasn't totally used to talking to Sasuke.

"I'm not working with a brat, you're just going to hold me back." Said Sasuke ready to jump out into the clearing to attack Kakashi.

"I don't think you can take a bell by yourself from an Elite jonin… I know I'm younger than you but I'm still serious about this. I want to pass…" declared Naruto while balling up his fists. He was getting a bit angry with Sasuke for calling him a brat repeatedly but he still wasn't confident enough to stand up to him completely.

Even though he was mad he still looked cute to Sasuke. 'Wait what am I saying? He's just a brat' Sasuke was then brought out of his thoughts by Naruto.

"Just please work with us…" pleaded Naruto getting a bit desperate thinking his dad would fail them and be disappointed of him at the same time.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't want to work together with a brat and the pink haired banshee, he was an Uchiha. But it looked like he didn't have a choice. "Fine" he said with a sigh.

"Really?! Awesome! Come out Sakura-chan!" said Naruto getting excited.

When the three of them were standing around on a circle Sasuke spoke up "What's your plan brat? Asked Sasuke. "Ah, um, I don't actually know that yet but we're gonna figure it out together right? Said a blushing Naruto.

"Whatever" was the only reply coming from the raven. And a squeal of 'yes' from Sakura who was excited about working with her Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Training field 7 – 12:55 p.m.

'Just 5 minutes left… Naruto what are you doing?' thought Kakashi whle reading his book out in the clearing when suddenly a fireball came from the forest heading towards him. He leapt back and turned around when he felt Naruto's chakra signature behind him. He turned around and saw Naruto swinging his tanto just in time. He took out a kunai and made the two blades clash. Naruto jumped back put the tanto back in it's sheath and poofed out of existence. 'Kage bunshin' thought Kakashi. He had taught that move to Naruto because of his huge chakra reserves but he didn't understand what Naruto had used it for this time. Then about 20 Naruto's came from the woods and started attacking him. He went about destroying them with ease. Maybe one of them was the real one and he most certainly didn't want Naruto to get hurt because of him.

After a few moments of destroying the clones he saw two coming from the top but he didn't pay them much attention deciding to focus on the clones that were on the ground.

But what came next, he didn't expect. Two jutsu were called out at the exact same time. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"_ exclaimed a voice, and _"Futon: Daitoppa!"_ shouted a higher one. Kakashi looked up just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto finish the jutsu's with the result being a huge, and I mean huge fireball. Kakashi used Kawarimi just in time to escape.

When the fire died down in the clearing stood a smirking Sasuke holding a bell, a proud Naruto who was holding a bell as well and an excited Sakura next to them. Kakashi stepped back onto the clearing and noticed the bells were gone. 'When did those two take them?' he thought. When he got to the trio he clapped his hands together and began "Congratulations Sasuke, Naruto. You pass the test. Unfortunately Sakura fails… any last words to your ex-teammate?" finished Kakashi. Sasuke frowned, Naruto looked down to his feet and his shoulders dropped and Sakura looked on the verge on tears.

Sasuke who noticed no one else was going to argue, spoke up "Why does she fail? She made the whole plan after all. We worked together just like you wanted. " said the Uchiha.

"I don't see Sakura holding a bell, and the requirement to pass was to have a bell. So she doesn't pass." Replied Kakashi. Even though they had worked together he was checking if they would stand up for each other. Sasuke was glaring at him. Naruto was looking up at him mumbling something like please and Sakura just looked sad. "Fine, you pass. Hand me the bells" Kakashi said with a sigh. When those words left his mouth Naruto gave 'whoop' of excitement and hugged both his teammates, his shorter arms not being able to wrap fully around both and his head squashed between Sasuke's firm chest and Sakura's almost non-existent breasts. If Naruto had not been nine and had they not just passed Sakura would have smacked him.

"We're going to eat out in celebration and your coming with us Sasuke, like it or not." Said Kakashi. Naruto looked up at him and asked "Ramen?" to which Kakashi replied with a nod and a smile. Naruto jumped in the air and off they were.

* * *

Konoha Streets – 1:20 p.m.

On the way to the ramen stand Sasuke began analyzing his team. There wasn't much to say about Sakura apart from her being weak and her crush on him. Still, she had potential. The enigmas were Kakashi and Naruto. As he thought about them he thought maybe they could be related. Kakashi could be an uncle or something. He moved on to analyze the clues he had. Naruto had mentioned his father before but he hadn't mentioned Kakashi being his father so that was discarded. They had the same hair even though Naruto had been getting blond highlight lately. He knew Naruto's last name was Hatake but Kakashi had never said his. The biggest clue had been Kakashi bringing Naruto on his back today. Of course there was the fact they were walking hand in hand. That could be only because Naruto was nine but still. It was obvious they were related. They could be brothers, after all Kakashi didn't look that old. Still, this meant trouble for him. He needed Kakashi to focus on training him in order to achieve his purpose. He was brought out of his thoughts when they arrived at the ramen stand.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

When they went inside a young woman came running towards them. Sasuke tensed thinking it was a fangirl but when she ran right past him he became confused. 'What?' and when he turned around he saw Naruto in the air being hugged by the girl.

"Naru-chan! How are you?" asked the brunette Ayame as she squeezed the life out of Naruto. "F-fine" wheezed out Naruto barely. She set him down and went behind the bar. They all took they're seats from left to right Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and finally Sakura. "So, Naru-chan who are your friends?" asked Ayame. Naruto blushed and opened his mouth to correct her and tell her that they were just teammates but his dad beat him to it. "The emo boy is Sasuke and the pink one is Sakura" replied Kakashi with an eye-smile. The previously named people glared but said nothing.

Then Teuchi came out from the kitchen a flashed them a big smile. "Ah, my two best customers, brought company, what would you like folks?" he said as he handed each of them a menu.

"One beef" replied Kakashi. "Two miso, please." Said Naruto. "I'll have one beef as well." Said Sasuke handing the menu back. "Ah, I'll have the vegetable ramen." Said Sakura.

After 10 bowls (7 for Naruto and the rest for team) they were ready to leave. Naruto who had been previously swinging his legs back and forth on the stool jumped down to the ground and took Kakashi's offered hand. "Tomorrow, 7 a.m. In front of the Hokage monument. Team 7 is going to take their first mission. Be on time, we will be. Ja ne." and with that the pair were gone.

* * *

Character profile:

 **Sakura Haruno**

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Current Rank: Genin

Date of Birth: March 28th

Age: 12

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Height: 153cm (5'0)

Sakura wears her normal attire.

* * *

Be sure to leave a review! Love ya, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship, expect chapter five any day within a week.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 4 got. It means the world. . Expect chapter 6 soon!

There was one question regarding Chapter 4 and the answer is: I don't have any plans for Mizuki but for now he won't be appearing anymore. Let's get on with chapter 5!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

Hatake Compound

Kakashi and Naruto were about to head out to the Hokage tower to get team sevens first mission. When Kakashi was cleaning up the table after breakfast he heard Naruto call him from the bathroom. He went up the stairs and found Naruto standing on a small stool looking at himself in the mirror. He went over to him to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked.

"Daddy why is my hair turning blond?" replied Naruto. His hair wasn't turning blond per-say but there were blond highlights and a small strand of blond going through his head that wasn't there before.

"You remember the pictures I showed you of your mother Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "She was a blond remember? I think you're just beginning to get her hair." Finished Kakashi. Truly he knew why this was happening; obviously Naruto's real mother wasn't blond. The Sandaime and himself created Naruto's fake mother 'Yuki'. She was a petite, blue-eyed woman with long blond hair. She belonged to a clan that had two marks similar to Naruto's but they had invented that Naruto had 3 because he was special. This way nobody knew or associated Naruto to Minato-sensei and Kushina. Or knew Naruto had the Kyubi sealed in him.

* * *

Flashback – 9 years ago, Konohagakure no Sato

In the Hokage's office there were three people, the sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kakashi Hatake and newborn Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki who was laying in a small crib in a corner of the room.

"I want to adopt Naruto, Hokage-sama. I owe it to Minato-sensei." said the silver haired man.

"Okay Kakashi, but we need to create a story, it would be too suspicious if you suddenly show up with a blond baby after the Kyubi's attack." Stated the Hokage.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I suppose you have a plan already?" asked Kakashi. It was a fact that Hiruzen was a genius. He wasn't called 'The Professor' just because.

"Of course I have Kakashi but it might need some adjustments. Here's what we're going to do. Naruto's name from now on is Naruto Hatake born October 10th. The mother Yuki was a one-night stand you had nine months ago in the land of snow. She came here looking for you because she gave birth but got killed by the Kyubi. Naruto was found by Tenzō and taken to the Hospital were after a blood test was confirmed to be your son. Nobody except for Jiraiya, Tsunade, A couple of high-ranking ninjas, you and myself will know about his Jinchuuriki status. Not even the council. I have already constructed a fake birth certificate from the land of snow. Here are pictures of 'Yuki' we made and some of her belongings for you to keep." Explained Hiruzen, the plan was almost flawless but if someone dug really deep into it they might be able to realize Nauto wasn't his son.

"This is a really good plan, Hokage-sama, you truly are a genius, but may I ask why is Naruto's hair is just like mine?" questioned Kakashi.

"Ah, about that, this plan wasn't made by me completely. I put it together with Minato, we knew Jiraiya and Tsunade might not take up their role as godparents and we also knew you would probably want to care for the child, before Minato sealed the Kyubi in Naruto he placed a small seal on the nape of Naruto's neck. Barely noticeable really. This seal is meant to hide his real hair color only draining miniscule amounts of chakra and making it almost unnoticeable even to the Hyūga. It is an extremely complex seal created by Minato himself. Jiraiya already analyzed it and even he can't replicate it. It is really unlikely that the seal will weaken or diminish completely but if it does, we can just tell people he is getting more of his mother's influence on him, after all it isn't completely rare to see children change their hair color." was the mighty Hokage's response.

Flashback End

* * *

When Kakashi thought back to that day he remember it as the day his life had recovered its previous brightness. Minato-sensei and Kushina had been all he had left and after they had died he felt completely broken. Luckily after just some hours he got the small blond known as Naruto. He just hoped he wouldn't lose him either. He had never got to know his mother. His father had committed suicide when he was just a kid, he had lost his best friend Obito and later he had stabbed Rin through the heart with a Chidori. He had lost countless comrades such as Itachi, the young prodigy he had considered his pupil in ANBU being one of them. He was brought back to reality by a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to meet a pair of familiarly huge blue eyes.

"Daddy we have to get going, I don't want us to be late…" said Naruto with worry in his voice. He didn't want his teammates to hate him for being late.

"Hai, hai. Did you brush your teeth Naru-chan?" asked Kakashi. "Yup" was the blond's response.

"Let's get going then" and with that said they walked out of the compound Kakashi locking the door behind him. He took Naruto's hand and they began walking to the Hokage tower.

"Are you excited for our first mission Naru-chan?" questioned Kakashi. Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Yup! I can't wait to beat up on the bad people and to go on trips and stuff." Naruto had only been out of the village a couple of times but only to two places. Sunagakure and Otafuku Gai. They had gone to Sunagakure for a diplomatic mission Kakashi had been sent to three years ago and Naruto had made some friend. Since then they had visited a few times. Otafuku Gai had been a regular place to visit for them. It was kind of a meeting point between them and Tsunade when she wasn't in the village. Naruto had to get his check-ups so they went there regularly.

As they were halfway there they passed the academy and they saw Naruto's old class in the courtyard. Kakashi sighed knowing they were definitely going to be late now. Naruto started tugging hard on his hand in order to get him to go into the academy with him to say hi. As Naruto pulled him along he saw some of the kids sending glares their way. Just 5 or 6 of them. They looked mad about something, which he was sure he was going to know about in just a bit. The lecture was just finishing up too. Children were beginning to get up on their feet.

"Miki-sensei! Hii!" called Naruto as he skipped to his old teacher.

"Naru-chan what are you doing here? It's been a long time" she the noticed his headband hanging loosely around his neck "Oh! You graduated? I knew you could do it Naru-chan." She said with a warm smile whilst sending a glance at Kakashi who was propped up against one of the trees nearby. After having a small talk with Naruto she left to talk to some kid who was struggling on the academy.

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi approached Naruto and the five children began chatting happily when one rude boy decided to spoil their time together. He pushed his way into the small circle the kids had made and gave Naruto a small shove before opening his mouth "What are you doing here loser? Are you back to have me beat you at taijutsu again? Snarled the boy. It was obvious he was mad because Naruto had graduated early and he thought that as a Hyūga he was entitled to that right.

"What do you want Goro? Go bother someone else. Naru-chan didn't come here to have to deal with your obnoxious butt" said Hanabi with a small glare at his cousin. She didn't like him at all, he was arrogant but without reason. The only thing he was good at was Taijutsu and that was only due to him being a Hyūga from the main branch.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry the princess can't come back to deal with us commoners. She was too busy graduating early because of her father. Obviously he wouldn't have been able to pass without an help." Snarled Goro.

Naruto meanwhile was looking at his feet with glossy eyes. Goro was right. He was weak and he had graduated early just because of his father. And here he was letting Hanabi stand up for him. He felt pathetic.

Goro shoved him again and Naruto got moved back a bit. "Are you not going to do anything you baby?" he shoved Naruto again "You're a genin but you're such a pussy" several of the children gasped and Naruto's eyes widened, that wasn't a word that was used often in their vocabulary and that was for a reason. It was a horrible word. Goro shoved Naruto again "Maybe that's why you mom left you, because you were such a pussy" he finished with a smirk.

Naruto was shaking with rage. No one bad-mouthed his mom and got away with it. He tackled Goro to the ground and the noise the 'thump' made got Kakashi's attention that had been reading at the time. He saw Goro turning both bodies around so that Naruto was on bottom and punching his baby on the face. The second after that Kakashi held a crying and enraged Naruto with a tight grip on his arms and Miki held Goro as well. Goro had smirk plastered on his face which overall gave him a sinister look.

"Look at the crybaby…needs his father to save him all the time" and he started roaring with laughter. A second later he got a hard punch to the face.

Kakashi stood there shocked. His Naruto had been able to escape his arms so fast and punch that boy hard judging by the bleeding nose Goro was sporting. A red-faced Naruto stood in the middle of the courtyard holding his aching hand. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, placed his hand on his head and _shunshined_ away.

* * *

Hatake Compound

After sending Pakkun to inform Sasuke and Sakura that their first mission was going to be postponed for tomorrow he took Naruto to the bathroom.

Currently, Naruto was sitting on the toilet holding a pack of ice to his left eye and Kakahi was kneeling in front of him wrapping up his hand.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Naru? Questioned Kakashi. He wasn't mad he was just confused. Naruto had never gotten that mad over something that small. He had being insulted before. Several times actually and it had never gotten to him before. Goro often bothered him calling him princess, crybaby, girl and so on. Naruto normally brushed it off but what happened this time? Was it the mother insult? Maybe. Was it something else? Could be.

Naruto looked up at him with glossy eyes and Kakashi inwardly sighed. He was too cute for his own good. "Well? Speak up buddy" urged on Kakashi.

"I h-hit him be-because he hit me first! And he said m-mom left me because I was a p-pu" Kakashi put his palm over his mouth "Ah, you know what we think of bad words Naru." Said Kakashi. Naruto mumbled a quick 'sorry daddy' and went back to looking down.

"Does it hurt?" He asked gently touching Naruto's bruise, which was already fading away thanks to Kyubi. Naruto gave small nods. "Want to take a nap? You must be tired after all that crying and punching." Naruto blushed, he hated to cry but he just couldn't help it when his emotions ran wild. "Yes please" he said and Kakashi helped him to bed.

After giving Naruto time to have a nap Kakashi went over to his bed, sat down and took out an album. It had several pictures. Memories of himself and his ray of sunshine. It was really strange Naruto had punched Goro. He was so kind, he had almost never been truly mad before.

After a while of looking at pictures and reminiscing he couldn't help but wonder how his other two students were doing. Surely Sasuke would be mad but he would explain to them the reason he had postponed the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hokage Tower

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in a bench next to the Hokage's Tower waiting for Kakashi and the brat. Sasuke had no doubt they lived together now and he was going to question them when they got here. They waited for a while until a small pug arrived and came up to them.

"Kakashi's students?" the dog questioned.

"Yes, who are you? Replied Sasuke. "None of your concern, anyways Kakashi said you first mission is postponed till' tomorrow. See ya." And he poofed away.

Sasuke growled under his breath but came up with a plan. He was going to visit Naruto and Kakashi. And he was going to get some answers and later give them a piece of his mind. He told Sakura what he wanted to do and she agreed to his plan. But first he needed to know where they lived. So he got the idea to pay their old teacher a visit. After all, he had to know where everyone lived.

As they walked together down the streets of Konoha he thought about the brat. He was an interesting little thing. Sasuke had never considered anyone else than his mother 'pretty', 'cute' or even beautiful but Naruto was more than qualified to be called all of those. But that didn't mean he had to like the kid. Even though he had that beautiful golden-silver hair and that small button nose. The whiskers, which just added to his adorableness and those eyes. The eyes. Those huge pools of rich blue that just pulled you in. Not to mention the size of the kid. He was small which made him more adorable. Sasuke didn't know why he was thinking these things, I mean yes Naruto had all those qualities but why did he think about a boy that way? He was pretty sure it wasn't normal. Eventually they got to the academy and went in.

Iruka was finishing up with his exam grading when Sasuke and Sakura went into the classroom. "Ah! Sasuke and Sakura. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Genin don't usually come back to the academy just because." Said Iruka as a confused look overtook his features. It was strange to see fresh out of the oven Genin back in the academy. They normally didn't even think about stepping a foot on this place again.

"We're here because we need to know where Naruto lives sensei. He lost something while training today. Do you happen to know where he lives? Asked Sakura slightly nervous. She wasn't a very good liar so this wasn't a comfortable situation for her.

"Ah of course. He lives on the Hatake Compound but I'm guessing you don't know where that is." Iruka walked over to the chalkboard and pulled down a map of Konoha. "There is the Hatake compound. Right next to the Inuzuka's. Say hi to Naruto for me please? Oh, and to Kakashi as well." Smiled Iruka as the children said bye and thanks.

* * *

Hatake Compound

When Kakashi heard the doorbell ringing he certainly didn't expect these people to be standing in front of him. "Ah, my precious little students. What can I do for you?" he said with his classic eye-smile.

"You can give us some answers" said Sasuke while shoving his way inside.

"Ok…Shoot" said the silver-haired man. "What are you to Naruto?" was the first question.

"His father." Was the reply. "Ok. Why didn't you tell us when you met us?" asked Sasuke slightly angered. "Because good ninjas look underneath the underneath. You should have figured it out by yourselves." Said their sensei with a shrug as he sat down in the loveseat and gestured for his two students to sit on the couch. Which they did.

"Fine. Then why was the mission postponed and where is he?"

"Good question Sasuke, little Naru-chan is taking a nap right now. And as for why the training was postponed it was because a kid on the way there hit Naruto and he has a nasty bruise. I decided to postpone the mission because it was just a d-rank and it could wait." Replied Kakashi.

"Okay…one more question. Why do you treat him like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Like what?" Kakashi was genuinely confused. What was he talking about?

"Like he's 6." 'Oh that hehe' thought Kakashi. He still wanted to tease them a bit though.

"I don't treat him like that." "Yes, you do. You hold his hand on the street." Said Sasuke.

"He tends to get lost." Replied Kakashi.

"You call him Naru-chan shouldn't he be –kun by now?" piped in Sakura.

"Can you use –kun on someone as cute as he is? It would be unfair." Replied Kakashi. That was a fair point but still. They knew he treated him in a strange manner. "Fine. I do treat him a like that but it's because he needs love. He doesn't have a mother. And he's going to need a lot of support later in his life and I want him to remember all the times he felt loved. He likes it and I like it too. I think its okay." Explained Kakashi.

"What do you mean when you say he's going to need support when he-" Sakura couldn't finish her question because Kakashi cut her off.

"Look at that. We were just talking about you Naru-chan." Mentioned Kakashi. As they turned their attention to the staircase to see Naruto in his doggie pajamas with his bed hair and an embarrassed look on his face.

* * *

Remember to leave a review! See ya next time! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship, expect chapter five any day within a week.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 5 got. It means the world. . Expect chapter 7 soon!

Some people asked if there will be other pairings for Naruto and the answer is… maybe but there are they will be one-sided. And also about Kakashi being over-protective but having Naruto graduate anyways is gonna be explained later.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

"Naru-chan don't be rude. Come say hi" called Kakashi from his spot in the living room. "H-hai let me go change first." Said Naruto. "Nonsense Naru, we're not going out or anything so just come on down." Said Kakashi giving his three students his famous eye-smile.

Naruto went over to the living room slowly while dragging his feet. He sat in the couch opposite to the one Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on. When he was settled down on the couch he leaned over to his dad and asked, "What are they doing here?" Kakashi was quick to reply with a barely noticeable frown on his face "Don't talk about Sasuke and Sakura as if they weren't here Naru. Show some respect, I've told you these things before." Scolded Kakashi. Naruto mumbled a 'sorry' and looked down. "Anyways, now that Naru-chan is here we would like to apologize for not showing up to training today. It was a special occasion as you can see." If you looked really closely you could see a very faint purple on Naruto's eye. "But even if we weren't able to get our very first mission today we could still train. Would you like that?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and of course Naruto had to. "Naru, go get dressed. We are going to be waiting here for you. " Naruto just stood up and went up the stairs.

When Naruto went upstairs Kakashi took time to analyze his students. He knew who they were, he had studied them profoundly but he hadn't really run it over in his head. Sakura Haruno was from a middle class family. She was the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno who were both retired shinobi. They had been talented to the point of becoming Jonin but both retired when they learned of Mebuki's pregnancy. They were always the type to think the shinobi life was horrible and Sakura was their way out.

She had a pretty average life and in the shinobi aspect she was a little on the intellectual side. She had potential for being a medic-nin but right now she was just genin level.

And then he had Sasuke Uchiha who by no means was the Last Uchiha. Just the last one in Konoha. No one knew if there were others that left before the massacre and there was also Itachi and Madara, who sensei had told him about. Sasuke Uchiha was the second, now first heir to the Uchiha clan. Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha. Great thing were expected of him from the village and for being the 'Last Uchiha' he was showered with praise and that resulted in his arrogance. He was cold, but probably everyone would be after your family massacred by your brother. He had talent but had not unlocked his Sharingan yet to his knowledge.

He was brought back to real life by a bonk on the head. He looked to the source of the rolled-up newspaper and found himself staring at huge cerulean eyes. "That wasn't very nice Naru-chan" he said with a smile. "Well you were staring at our guests and that isn't nice either" Naruto replied. "Can we go now daddy? This is weird." Asked Naruto in a small voice. Kakashi nodded and stood up his full size. Towering over the almost blond. "Let's go then" and he held out his hand as Naruto sighed and took it.

* * *

Training Ground 7

Kakashi had ordered them to sit in a small circle in the middle of the clearing and that's exactly what they were doing. "Okay, you three are a team now and as such should know your teams strengths and weaknesses. So you're going to say your strong and weak fields and mention every jutsu you can perform. It's simple really. This information is to only be known by us and no one else. Not even your closest friends or family members in your case Sakura." Explained Kakashi. "How about we begin with you Sasuke?" Sasueke gave a grunt in response.

"My strong areas are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I know how to dispel genjutsu but only know the academy basic ones. Apart from the academy basic justsu I know _Katon:Gokakyū no jutsu and Katon:Ryūka no jutsu._ I would say my Taijutsu is my strongest point." Finished Sasuke. "Are you hiding something Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, Sasuke frowned. "No." he deadpanned. "Alright then, Sakura it's your turn." Said Kakashi.

"Okay, my strong area I would say is Genjutsu. My taiju-" she was cut off by Kakashi throwing a Kunai at Sasuke who deflected it with one of his own. "What is wrong with you?!" roared Sasuke. He was out of breath. That was one of the fastest kunai he had ever seen. That was at least low Jonin speed. "When did you get it?" asked Kakashi. And then he noticed. He had his _Sharingan_ activated with one tomoe wildly spinning in each eye. There was no way out of this one. "The day of the massacre." Replied the raven.

"Hey daddy why does his _Sharingan_ only have one comma when yours has three?" asked a curious Naruto from the sidelines. Sasuke turned his head to Kakashi again. "Explain." He ordered. Kakashi sighed, "Fine, sit down. I'm sorry Sakura you're going to have to go after me." They took their seats again and Kakashi began, "As you know my name is Kakashi Hatake. Elite Jonin as of the day I passed this team. I used to be Anbu Captain- codename Inu. I dropped down to regular Anbu when Naruto was born so I could be with him. I'm known by shinobi from the village and out as the Copy Ninja because I have copied more than a thousand techniques with my _Sharingan_. (He lifted his Hitai-ate and showed them a completely mature Sharingan) Before you accuse me of anything Sasuke I'll have you know my teammate gave me his _Sharingan_ on his deathbed. Which is a reason for the Uchiha clan disliking me. But I didn't steal it so don't jump to conclusion. Anyways, I can help in your _Sharingan_ training so that's not too bad, ne?"

"Fine." replied the raven as he crossed his arms.

"Now you can go Sakura." Said Kakashi with a small smile.

Sakura looked hesitant fearing something would happen lie last time but went on anyway, "Okay, so as I was saying my strong area is Genjutsu. My ninjutsu and taijutsu is the academy average. My mother taught me how to dispel genjutsu and she taught me a Genjutsu she created which basically is a simple illusion that messes with your hearing." Sakura finished with a small worried look. She knew she wasn't quite on Sasuke's level and that made her a little self-conscious. Luckily it looked like Kakashi could read her perfectly.

"Sakura don't worry you have plenty of potential and I'm going to make sure it's used." Said Kakashi who then turned his head to his so he could look at Naruto. "Okay, Naru-chan it's your turn."

"Um, okay. My strong areas are Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. I know a little bit of sealing too. My taijutsu isn't that good and I don't know why but low ranked Genjutsu don't even affect me. Ji-san told me it's some sort of bloodline…anyways the jutsu I know is the academy basics and instead of the normal bunshin I know the _Kage bunshin_. I also know the _shunshin_ and the _Kuchiyose no jutsu_. I know one elemental jutsu and it is _Futōn: Daitoppa_. Um, that is it I think…" trailed off the blond boy looking a little self-conscious too.

"Okay, good now let's get on with actual training. Naru you are sparring with Sakura. Sasuke, you're with me." Declared Kakashi.

After a long training session they were all exhausted. Naruto had worked himself to the ground trying to improve his kenjutsu so now Kakashi had to carry him home. Team 7 had each gone their separate ways and now Kakashi was walking home with the small boy on his arms. When he got home he put the blonde on his bed and sat down on the edge. He brushed off a lock of hair on Naruto's face and was surprised to see that lock turn completely blond. 'Damn' he thought. Now Naruto's silver hair-turning blonde had a very blonde lock of hair on his head in addition to the one he already had. 'The seal is fading sensei.' He thought pitifully thinking of how his sensei had planned everything to take care of his son.

 _Flashback Start_

"Sensei, don't you think this is a little over the top?" They were currently in Minato and Kushina's house1 standing in what was to be Naruto's room when he was eventually born. The room itself was a faint orange color with several pieces of furniture painted white. The room was filled with different stuffed animals and the closet was full of different articles of baby clothing and outfits. The room had a perfect view of the Hokage Mountain with the recently added Yondaime on it.

Minato gave a small chuckle while looking down "Of course not Kakashi. Naruto will have a life full of love and I think he's going to like it. Besides, between the money I make as Hokage and the Uzumaki fortune we have more than enough to spoil our little Naru-chan. I want you to look after him Kakashi. If anything ever happens to us-"

"Don't say things like that sensei." interrupted the 17 year-old Anbu.

"I mean it. Jiraiya and Tsunade may be his grandparents on paper but I know if anything happens to us they probably wouldn't be able to become his full time guardians. I trust you Kakashi. As if you were of my own. So, if anything happens to us promise me you'll take care of him." Kakashi could see it clearly. His sensei was as calm as always. Minato knew Kakashi would take care of Naruto. It would tear him apart to see Naruto living by himself or in the care of other people.

"Yes sensei. I'll take care of him in case anything happens to you, which I doubt will happen anyway. You're the two toughest people I know." Replied Kakashi with a small smirk gracing his features.

 _Flashback End_

He didn't know at which point he had brought out of his back pocket the picture that was by Naruto's crib that day but he had. The worn down picture of Minato embracing a clearly pregnant Kushina brought back so many memories. Painful memories. In a way he had moved on from his senseis and his wife's death. But he hadn't forgotten. No. Naruto was a constant reminder of them. He reminded him of Kushina in so many ways. That cute face, nose, lips and smile. The angelic laugh and the personality he only had with those close to him. And he reminded of Minato in so many ways as well. But mainly the eyes even though Naruto's eyes held his mother's shape he had that color that his father had had. That piercing blue that stares right into your soul. And now of course, the blond hair that was beginning to show. Naruto was the perfect mix between his mother and father.

After reminiscing of those times when his sensei had been alive. He carefully changed Naruto into his pajamas and left the room turning off the light. He got into his own bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Thinking of how tomorrow would be a pain. Oh, how right he was.

* * *

Hokage Tower 10 a.m.

Outside the Hokage Tower stood team 7 waiting to get their first mission.

"Okay kiddies this is going to be our first misson, now don't expect anything like recovering a scroll from the land stone or killing an A-ranked assassin okay? Expect something less, uh extravagant." Explained Kakashi with a bored expression on his face. D-ranks were a pain in the ass.

"What can we expect then Kakashi-sensei? Asked a curious Sakura.

"Uh, you can expect thing like planting flowers, babysitting, helping in the farms outside Konoha, recovering lost animals and so on…" said Kakashi fully expecting an outburst from his students.

"All those sound really fun anyways…" said Naruto thinking about the cute animals and stuff.

"Yes, let's go in shall we?" Inside the Hokage Tower was the mission briefing room and in the mission briefing room was the Hokage with an assistant of his choice. Who in this case was Iruka. In the room there was also several other chunin doing administrative duty and what not.

"Hokage-sama we're here for our first mission." Declared Kakashi standing lazily in the middle of the room with his students by his side.

"Ah Kakashi, I was expecting you yesterday to give you the fence-painting but that's not available anymore. So today you get to catch Tora who was ran off again. Be careful when you go for her because she seem to be overly grumpy lately." Explained the old man with an amused look on his face. Tora was the bane of every fresh out the academy Genin. Dubbed the 'Demon Cat' by previous generations of Genin. Tora was known for running away from the Daimyō's palace every now and then. No Genin team had ever come back with all their members unharmed.

Kakashi's eye twitched "Tora?" he got a nod in reply. "Fine, hand over the scroll." The D-rank scroll was tossed his way and they were off.

"Scarecrow in position. Over." Said a lazy voice.

"Pinkie in position. Over." Said a nervous voice.

"Whiskers in position. Over." said a voice bubbling with excitement.

"Emo in position. Over." Said a low hateful voice.

"Okay team, target in sight. Move in." commanded the clearly older voice.

Kakashi watched everything from his vantage point. Sasuke had made the first leap for the animal that in turn had leaped away from his open arms and proceeded to scratch the hell out of his face. When the cat turned around ready to escape Sakura put a net around the thing. Tora then clawed open the net and viciously attacked Sakura. With two members down Kakashi suspected they were doomed and he wasn't about to go for the cat himself. But what he wasn't expected was Naruto to walk over to the cat and pick her up with ease stroking her ear with his free hand.

"Naru can you confirm the ribbon on the right ear?" spoke Kakashi into his microphone.

"Yup, it's Tora." replied a cheerful Naruto into the head piece.

To Kakashi the walk towards the Hokage Tower was hilarious. Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at Naruto who came out unharmed and was currently holding the cat while saying things like 'Who's the cutest Kitty' and all that stuff.

"Well team, I can happily say the mission was a success. Now we have to get back to mission room and hand in our report and after that you each get to go home. Expect D-ranks only for maybe the next two weeks as well." He said with a smile. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura did too. Naruto just kept smiling.

After they handed over their mission report they were ready to leave when Hiruzen called out to Kakashi. "Yes Hokage-sama?" questioned Kakashi with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a mission for you. Mizuki was somehow able to steal the forbidden scroll. I need you to retrieve it at no matter what cost. You know what is in there." Commanded the elderly Hokage.

"Yes sir." He turned back to his three students. "Sakura you can go home. Sasuke I have a favor to ask of you. Outside." The three of them headed outside and Sakura jogged away waving her hand.

"What do you need?" questioned Sasuke.

"I need you to walk Naruto home. And just wait with him in our house until I come home. Can you do that for me?" Sasuke looked a little annoyed.

"You want me to babysit him?" he questioned scowling while Naruto pouted, he didn't like the word babysitting seeing how he wasn't a baby.

"You could say that… here have this." He said handing Sasuke a paper, he then went on to ruffle Naruto's hair. "Bye Naru-chan, behave and don't cause Sasuke any trouble."

"Yes daddy." Replied the boy.

* * *

Hatake Compound

When they arrived at the Hatake compound Sasuke opened the door with the keys Kakashi had given him. When they were inside Naruto ran to the toilet because he needed to pee. So, Sasuke took the chance to further analyze his surroundings, which he hadn't done when he had been there before. Even though it was a clan compound it was small. The smallest compared to the others in Konoha. It was a cozy place. If you looked at the walls you could see pictures of Naruto and Kakashi, of Naruto surrounded by a disturbing amount of dogs, Naruto in the Hyūga compound. Naruto and what seemed to be the Hokage's grandson and so on. He moved onto the kitchen where you could see plenty of food and on the fridge you could see more pictures, drawings from when Naruto was younger and more things. He went up the stairs to find a hall with several rooms. All the doors were open except one. Sasuke stick his head in the first room and he found a Jutsu library, which was quite common for a ninja family. He continued and passed a bathroom, a study, and a room for storing ninja goods. He finally got to the end of the hall where you were met with three rooms. To his left a room with the door wide open. To his right the room with the closed door. And in front of him a room with the door slightly open.

He decided to push the door in front of him a little further and he could make out a big bed in the middle but it was obviously Kakashi's. It had a bookcase a shelf and a nightstand. It also had a chair in a corner and a few pictures hanging on the walls but nothing too interesting so he went tried to open the room to his right, which he found out was locked.

Curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the only room left. Which was Naruto's. He stepped inside and he looked around. The first thing you noticed was the faint orange color of the room and the markings next to the door frame there was markings of Naruto's height progress which wasn't a lot. There was a bed on a corner of the room that was covered in orange dog stamped covers. The bed had a few stuffed animals on it a frog, a dog and a fox. You could also see a bookcase in the room filled with what seemed like children's books, regular books and scrolls. There was a closet and a box on a corner that held more stuffed animals and toys, which Naruto probably used less and less there was also a poster of ramen on the wall and flowers on the frame of the big window. The nightstand next to the bed held a lamp and two pictures. One was of Kakashi holding a maybe 3 year-old Naruto. And the other one was of a blond woman with blue eyes and two whisker like marks on her face. Obviously that was his mother. While he was shamelessly staring at the picture a door to his left which he hadn't noticed before opened and out came Naruto. He walked over to Sasuke and gently took the picture out of his hands and set it down on the nightstand again. "That was my mom, I never got to meet her. Daddy says she died right after I was born. I wish I could have met her." He finished with a small sigh. Naruto talking about his mom made him remember his and that made him a mixture of sad and angry. "Whatever brat. Take your bath while I make dinner." He said as he walked out of the room leaving a sad Naruto standing there.

A few minutes later he went up to find the brat taking a nap in his pajamas covered by a small orange blanket. It was in general really cute. 'Wait, what? No! Not cute.' He sighed and went over to the bed and ripped the blanked off. Just one blue eye was opened and the child muttered a 'What' at the raven. "Food's ready come downstairs." Said Sasuke. The whiskered boy jumped off the bed with excitement and asked, "What type of ramen did'ya make?"

"You'll see." He replied with a smirk.

A few seconds later Naruto was seated in the table glaring at the raven who was standing a few feet over. "What is this?" he asked in a small voice while poking the food with a fork. "Those are called vegetables." Replied the raven. "Ew, I don't wanna eat that." Said Naruto pushing the plate away.

"You are going to eat it though."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And who are you to tell me what to do? I'm not eating it. It looks gross."

"I can tell you what do to because I'm older than you, taller than you and stronger than you. I'm smarter too. Oh, and your dad left me in charge as well." Said the raven with a smirk while Naruto pouted. "But it won't taste good." Said Naruto in a small voice.

"Just eat it, you're way to small anyway."

"I'm not small." Declared Naruto puffing his cheeks out. It was annoying to be called small. After being the smallest in his old class too it was getting annoying.

"Yes you are. You look 6 not 9. So eat."

After Naruto was done eating Sasuke sent him to brush his teeth and then to go sleep. So when Kakashi arrived later he saw Sasuke asleep on the couch and when he went upstairs he saw Naruto sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The house I'm talking about is the one in the Road To Ninja movie. (1)

Sorry for the long time it took to update the story but I was reaaaally busy so yeah. This was the longest chapter yet and expect chapter 7 to be even longer than this one. It might be out by Friday. If not then Saturday it is. And if it doesn't happen by Saturday then I was abducted or something.

Anyway leave a review and all that jazz. See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7 (Wave Arc)

**Chapter 7**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter eight in a little while. (Really busy with tests.)

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 6 got. It means the world. . Expect chapter 8 soon!

Side note: Sorry for not updating for so long. I just kind of lost all inspiration… but I got it back.

To answer a question by **Shadow Warrior:** I don't know about time skips, but if there is one it's going to be the shippuden transition. But I'm still not sure on that.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

After recovering the forbidden scroll from Mizuki he stopped at the memorial stone to pay his respects. Ever since he started taking care of Naruto he came here less and less. A feeling of guilt overcame him when he thought of that. Although he used to come here for hours upon hours at a time (Which wasn't healthy at all) he stopped by probably three times a week now.

As he looked at the stone he set his eyes on a few names.

His parents, Sakumo Hatake and Matsuko Hatake-Inuzuka.

His teammates, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara.

His sensei and his wife, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Six people. Six of the seven most important people in his life. He had failed every single one. He hadn't been able to save any of them. And he would make sure the seventh person didn't make it onto that stone. That was the reason behind everything he did. Naruto was a child. And he was in constant danger even within the village. There was the people who wanted revenge against the white fang and the copy ninja, the people who just simply wanted to hurt others. There was so much danger out there. That was why he wanted Naruto on his team. He had been forced to take the Uchiha so he made Naruto graduate early. He preferred being able to keep a close eye on him in missions rather than trust any other jonin of the village.

When he made it home he saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch and Naruto on his bed. He didn't know what to make of the Uchiha. He was certainly a flight risk and he wasn't completely mentally stable. In some way though he related to the raven. Both had lost their family as children, they had both lost their precious people. They had both become cold people. But his friends had saved him. They had saved him from the darkness, from the loneliness. But Sasuke hadn't been saved yet. Maybe the kid did have a chance at happiness.

After reflecting on his team for a while more he went to bed with a satisfied smile on his face knowing everything would go well.

* * *

A lot of time of D-ranks and training had gone by and team 7 had bonded pretty well. Sakura still had her crush on Sasuke. And Sasuke had developed a small kind of friendship with Naruto. He still couldn't put up with Sakura though. And Sakura's relationship with Naruto was weird. She didn't tease him as much as Sasuke did. But when she did you could see a lot of warmth to her comments. She had developed a bit of a protective side. Kind of like a sister.

The children's development was going good too. Kakashi had worked with Sasuke on his _sharingan_ teaching him how to cast a basic genjutsu with his eyes. He had worked on strengthening Sakura's genjutsu and taijutsu and he had worked on Naruto's ken and taijutsu.

So, in conclusion he was satisfied with his team. But was he satisfied enough to take on a C-rank mission? He didn't want to risk Naruto's safety and harm his team in the end. It was a tough decision to make which is why he was at the Hokage's office for advice.

"Hokage-sama, I need your advice."

"What do you need Kakashi? I'm kind of busy." Said the old Hokage looking up from the mount of papers on his desk.

"Hokage-sama I'm wondering if it would be a good decision to send team 7 on a C-rank mission. Though I'm still not sure if they're ready." Replied the silver-haired man.

"Are they ready Kakashi? You tell me. You are their teacher, you are Naruto's father. You are the one who knows the most what they are capable of. Their strengths and weaknesses. You know if they are ready Kakashi. Not me. You are one of the strongest ninjas in this village and I trust your judgment, so tell me Kakashi, are they ready?" It was a tough question but a good one. Were they ready? Honestly, he didn't know.

He didn't want Naruto to end up hurt. He was so young, but then again, he made the decision of making him graduate early. He was questioning that decision now too, maybe he could've trusted another jonin with being Naruto's teacher in three years or he could have found a way to be his sensei later too. So, were they ready? The toughest thing you could possibly encounter in a C-rank mission was bandits. So maybe they were ready. They were strong enough.

"I think they're ready for a C-rank Hokage-sama." Declared Kakashi with a small eye-smile gracing his features.

"Report in for one tomorrow then." Said the elderly man.

-After eating breakfast Sasuke headed out to team sevens meeting place being the first one to arrive. Sakura arrived a few minutes later and as expected Naruto and Kakashi were late. After a few moments of Sakura screeching at Kakashi and the man giving some stupid excuse their sensei told them they were going to take on a C-rank.

His teammates looked a little scared, which he did not expect from Naruto. But to be fair after spending time together and even teasing him a bout his age and size you seemed to forget he truly was 9. Anyways, on their way to the tower they bumped into Naruto's bratty friends who told him to hang out after his mission. To which Naruto said yes eagerly. Oddly enough this made Sasuke a little jealous. After walking a little more they arrived at the tower and were now standing in front of the honorable Hokage.

"Team 7 reporting in for a C-rank mission." Stated Kakashi feeling proud but still a little uneasy.

"We have just the one for you. Bring him in." said the old Hokage giving the chūnin by the door a signal to bring in whoever had to be brought in.

After a few moments of waiting a tired looking man walked into the room on wobbly feet. 'Drunk' was the thought on everyone but Naruto's head. Said man was wearing brown pants, a black shirt, he was sporting a gray beard and hair, a straw hat, glasses and a towel around his neck. He also had a bottle in his hand.

"Are these real ninja? The blonde girl looks six, the pink one looks weak and the emo one looks dead inside. If I paid for this mission I want to be protected by real ninja!" exclaimed the drunken man.

"I do not look six! And I am not a girl!" screamed Naruto who flailing his arms around and was being held up by the neck of his jacket by Kakashi.

A mumbled 'You do look like both of those' could be heard from Sasuke before Sarutobi gave a cough to interrupt everything going on.

"Team 7, your mission is to escort the bridge-builder Tazuna to the land of waves safely and stay around in order for him to finish his bridge. This mission is a C-rank so you should encounter no more than a few bandits. Good luck, dismissed." Finished the old man with a puff from his pipe.

Kakashi set Naruto on the floor and turned to look at his students "Okay team, we meet tomorrow at 8 a.m. on the gates. Pack two weeks worth, dismissed." He then turned towards Tazuna "Please be sober tomorrow."

* * *

Konoha Gates 8 a.m.

When Tazuna got to the gates everyone was there waiting. Sasuke leaned against one of the massive doors of Konoha, Sakura standing across from him stealing a few glances his way and Naruto sitting on the floor with Kakashi checking over the contents of his backpack. When he approached the small group they all took notice of him and Kakashi straightened himself up and addressed Tazuna.

"Are you ready to go?"

Tazuna gave a nod and Kakashi motioned for his team to move out. When they were walking Kakashi gave out the team formation. Tazuna would be in the middle. Sasuke right behind Tazuna, Sakura to his right, Naruto to his left and Kakashi in front.

After walking for a long time Sakura seemed to get bored of the awkward silence there was going on. "So, Kakashi-sensei is there ninja in the Land of Waves?" she asked with curiosity.

"No there isn't Sakura, but there used to be a ninja hideout really near." As he said that he could see that Sakura's eyes showed a glint of fear. "That was a long time ago, and anyways this is a C-rank so there shouldn't be any ninjas." He finished.

After walking for a couple of minutes more Kakashi and Sasuke noticed something. A puddle. In the middle of the road. 'But it hasn't rained in days and it's a sunny day' was the thought on both their heads.

"Oh look, a puddle!" Naruto pointed towards the puddle and then his childish nature (Because he is one) took over and he began skipping towards the puddle.

"Naruto don't!" yelled Kakashi just in time for Naruto to turn around just before he stepped on the puddle. "What? It's just a puddle…" he said and as he turned around again two clawed gauntlets came out of the water full speed towards him.

For Naruto, (Who was in a small shock) Sakura and Tazuna in what seemed like a split second the silver-blonde haired kid was pushed out of the way and Sasuke and Kakashi had each their own enemy pinned to the ground.

'So fast' was the thought among Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna.

A few minutes later the two mist nuke-nin were tied to a tree where Kakashi was questioning them. When Kakashi approached the group he was angry, actually, angry was an understatement. He was furious. How dare that man put Naruto and the team in danger? He was about to find out. He went up to Tazuna and collected himself before speaking.

"Tazuna-san why were those two ninja after you? Mind you they are of Chūnin rank. And that is an advanced level for a c-rank mission." He said firmly still visibly angry.

"A-ano th-they were probably hired b-by Gatō." Tazuna replied a little scared of the silver haired ninja. At the name Gatō, Kakashi's eyes widened considerably.

"Who's this Gatō guy Kakashi-sensei?" chimed in Sakura.

"He's one of the richest men among all countries. He owns Gatō Company… it's supposed to be a shipping company but it's just a cover-up for much shadier things according to my sources. So Tazuna, obviously this mission is way out of our league, care to tell us why you lied about the mission rank?"

"I lied b-because I didn't have the money to pay for a higher rank mission. When Gatō brought his company over he destroyed everything. No one has any money left. We're running out of food and people are starting to get ill. This bridge it connects the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves. With it our economy will be fixed… please you have to help us… without me the bridge won't get built and our people will perish." He said in a pleading voice. Suddenly a wince of pain was heard and they turned to see Naruto holding his shoulder, which had a medium sized slash going across it.

"Shit" Kakashi cursed under his breath. Those gauntlets were poisoned. And a strong poison at that. He went over to Naruto and starting inspecting the wound.

"Does it hurt a lot Naru-chan? Do you feel dizzy? Sleepy?" He asked distracting Naruto from the few medical jutsu he knew and was using on his shoulder.

"N-no not really daddy." He replied. 'Hmm, must be the adrenaline rush if he doesn't feel pain, but he doesn't feel the poison either' thought Kakashi. When he finished healing the gash the best he could and patching it up but not without noticing that the damn thing was already healing at a fast rate he went over to Tazuna again.

"As you see my team is unfit for this type of mission Tazuna-san. The best we can do for you now is dispose of the nuke-nin and leave you be." Said Kakashi turning to leave. He really didn't want to leave this man to his own luck be he would be seriously risking Naruto's, Sasuke's and Sakura's lifes if he went on with the mission.

"W-wait! What will my daughter and 9-year-old grandson say if I don't make it home? Will you just leave an old man to die? Will you leave his family to die? Please help me, help my country." Tazuna pleaded while getting on his knees and bowing to the group of ninja.

"Daddy, he has a family who depends on him. We have to help him! I swear we can handle the mission." Naruto stated confidently. Pride overcame Kakashi when he heard his son wanted to help other people but he couldn't stop the feeling of dread he felt too.

He sighed. "What do you say Sakura, Sasuke?

"I say we keep on going." Said Sasuke with a small smirk.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes let's do this." Said the pink haired girl.

* * *

Team 7 was currently on a boat heading to the Land of Waves through the misty water. "In a few seconds you're going to be able to see the bridge Tazuna is building." Stated the guy who owned the boat.

Then, the huge bridge came into view and obviously Naruto was amazed. "Wow, It's huge!" he exclaimed. A few more minutes in the boat and they were in front of a small type of port.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, this is as far as I can take you. You know what will happen if they catch me doing this." Said the man who was now in the process of turning back. "Don't worry, I appreciate you doing this for me." Said Tazuna.

Now they were walking on small trail towards Tazuna's house when Naruto picked up a sound no one else could. A small rustling of the bushes to his left. He quickly threw a Kunai towards it and left the whole team stunned. Kakashi approached the bush and moved it apart to show a small white bunny with a kunai attached to the tree above it.

Naruto ran to the bunny and took it into his arms squeezing the life out of him. "I'm sorry Mr. bunny! I'm so sorry I almost killed you!" he kept on cuddling the bunny while Kakashi processed the situation.

' _A white rabbit. At this time of the year it's extremely rare to see one. It must be for a Kawarimi.'_ He thought. The whole team stood there for a few seconds while Naruto coddled the poor bunny.

"Everybody down!" Kakashi shouted while pulling Naruto to the ground. A huge sword flew above them and embedded itself in a nearby tree. Everybody looked back to the sword stunned when a huge lanky man jumped to stand on the handle.

He was a tall man who stood at 6 feet tall. He was skinny but muscular at the same time. He had greyish skin and short black spiky hair and he was wearing bandages on the lower half of his face. His hitai-ate showed he was from Kirigakure. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing grey striped pants and camouflaged leg and arm warmers. His pants were held up by a type of belt that probably worked as a sword holster as well.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I would ask what you are doing here but it looks pretty obvious. You're here for Tazuna aren't you." Stated Kakashi with a firm look on his face.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. What a coincidence to find you here. I've wanted to kill you for a while. Who's the little brat, a relative? You look alike." Questioned Zabuza with a calculating look.

"That's none of your business, Zabuza." Said Kakashi.

"Who is he sensei?" asked Sakura with fear in her voice. This man was like nothing they had encountered before. You could feel the tension suffocating you.

"Momochi Zabuza. Kirigakure nuke-nin. He was an ANBU and a part of the seven swordsman of the mist so be extremely careful. He is known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Still, he is my opponent. Not yours so stand back." Said Kakashi unveiling his fully mature _Sharingan._ As soon as he did that the small clearing was filled with mist.

"Enough blabbering. I have to kill the old man. But it looks like you have to go first Kakashi." Said Zabuza. He jumped of the tree with his sword in hand and a moment later appeared standing in the body of water in front of them. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura quickly surrounded Tazuna and then Zabuza disappeared.

"Don't worry. He is going to come for me first. But still, he is known for silent killing." Mentioned Kakashi. "What is silent killing?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a technique used by mist-nin. With this mist they kill efficiently and silently. If you aren't careful you could be dead before you know it." Explained Kakashi as the mist got thicker. Thick enough so that they lost view of him.

"Eight points." That was heard from somewhere in the mist.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Which vital point should I puncture?" Zabuza asked himself from deep within the mist. At this point Sakura was shaking. Naruto was shaking a little less and Sasuke was sweating.

Then Kakashi released a burst of chakra and the mist dissipated a little. The genin were frozen in their place by the amount of killing intent coming off from the two jōnin.

"Don't worry kids. I will protect you until my last breath." Said Kakashi flashing them an eye-smile.

"Then prove it." Said Zabuza as he appeared in the middle of the genin and Tazuna. In a split second Kakashi was there too. With a kunai embedded in Zabuza's stomach. But it wasn't blood coming out. It was water.

"Sensei behind you!" shouted Sakura. Kakashi turned around to be faced with Zabuza. "Die!" the man exclaimed and with a swing of the Kubikiribōchō split Kakashi in half. Or at least what he thought was Kakashi because he dissolved into water.

' _Mizu bunshin? But when?'_ thought Zabuza. And next thing he knew he had a very sharp kunai brushing against his throat.

"Don't move. Or you die." He heard Kakashi say from behind him. "Do you really think I'm that easy to beat Kakashi? Just by copying my techniques you won't win against me." Zabuza said as yet another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi disposed of the mizu bunshin in front of him with his kunai and ducked just in time as the Zabuza behind him swung his sword at him. Kubikiribōchō embedded itself on the ground and Zabuza used it as leverage to hold himself as he delivered a kick to Kakashi that sent him flying towards the water.

Zabuza took off after him and leapt in the water. When Kakashi rose from the water Zabuza too rose behind him and began doing hand signs. "Suirō no jutsu" and he trapped Kakashi in a water sphere with his right arm. "Too easy. Now for the rest. _Mizu bunshin no jutsu_ " He created another clone that went to the clearing and stood in front of the genin.

"We have to get Kakashi out of there got it? It's our chance of living." Said Sasuke preparing to attack. Naruto and Sakura moved to stand besides him. "Hai." They both chorused. But before they could put their plan to work Zabuza began laughing.

"What's so funny?!" questioned Naruto slightly annoyed.

"That you think you're ninja. At you age my hands where bathed in blood already." He explained laughing even harder at the shocked expressions of the genin.

"Demon of the Bloody Mist." Muttered Kakashi. "I can see you've heard a lot about me Kakashi." Said Zabuza with a small chuckle.

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Sakura.

"The demon of the bloody mist. He was known by that name thanks to the Kirigakure genin exams. The final test was to- to kill your classmates. The last one standing was the one who got to graduate." Explained Kakashi.

"Exactly." Said Zabuza. Then he ran towards Sasuke and kicked him the stomach. He then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to the ground where he then stepped on his stomach while Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shouted Sakura.

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_ shouted Naruto and about 30 copies of him launched at Zabuza who was forced to let Sasuke go. Zabuza quickly disposed of the copies while Sasuke reintegrated himself to the other genin.

"Let's do it now." He said and then activated his _Sharingan_. ' _An Uchiha, how interesting'_ thought Zabuza.

Sasuke threw a smoke bomb at the ground and waited for it to dissipate. When the smoke was almost cleared Sasuke and Naruto with tantō in hand ran towards Zabuza. Naruto jumped and swung his small sword downwards which Zabuza parried with his own sword. While this was happening Sasuke swept Zabuza off his feet with a kick. Having the opportunity of having Zabuza on the ground another pair of Sasuke and Naruto jumped above the group of three and did a combination _of Katon: Gokakyū no jutsu_ and _Futōn: Daitoppa_ from above burning to ashes the three figures below them.

' _Damnit, I underestimated them. The first pair were apparently a kage bunshin and a transformed kage bunshin.'_ Thought the original Zabuza who was holding Kakashi on the water prison.

"You did good but it's meaningless. I can create more mizu bunshins." Said Zabuza. He briefly noticed some Sakura petals drifting with the wind but chose to ignore it. When he began making handsigns for the bunshin he felt a sharp pain in his vacant arm and when he looked at it he saw a huge bulldog attached to it.

"How?" he asked out loud. Sasuke smirked in triumph and began to explain. "When I threw the smoke bomb Sakura cast a small genjutsu to hinder your hearing and Naruto did the invocation technique to call on a ninja dog, which we sent through the forest and onto the water to bite you. You didn't hear him coming because of the genjutsu. Now have this!" With that said he unveiled a Fūma shuriken which he opened and threw at Zabuza's right arm which forced him to let Kakashi go. Kakashi quickly jumped away from Zabuza who began doing hand-signs, which Kakashi copied perfectly at the same pace. After forty-four hand signs they both exclaimed at the same time. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" and two huge water dragons burst from the body of water and began fighting one another. After a small taijutsu spar they began doing hand signs again but Kakashi beat Zabuza to it and performed the jutsu first.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" He released a huge wave on Zabuza that ended up washing up Zabuza on a tree. Kakashi threw several kunai at him but before he could deliver the final blow two senbon impaled themselves in Zabuza's neck making him tumble over dead.

The group looked up at a tree to see a girl wearing a green kimono and a Kirigakure white porcelain mask with a red design on it. "From the looks of it you're a hunter-nin aren't you." Stated Kakashi looking tired.

"Hai, and if you don't mind I'm going to take the body now. It has a lot of secrets." With that said the girl picked up Zabuza's heavy body and put him on her back and _shunshined_ away.

"How? How did she kill Zabuza that easily? She didn't look any older than Sasuke." Asked Naruto with a pained expression on his face.

"There's kids younger than you that are stronger than me Naru-chan." Replied Kakashi before falling on the ground face first.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" screamed Sakura.

* * *

After bawling his eyes out Sakura told him it was probably just chakra exhaustion. Thank god. Seeing his dad looking dead had scared him a lot. Now Sasuke was carrying him and they were getting to Tazuna-san's house.

When they got there a pretty lady dressed in a pink shirt and a blue skirt opened the door. "Father! You're back. Who are these people?" she asked looking at the genin. "They got me here safely. Kids, this is my daughter Tsunami. Now please come in." said Tazuna as he walked into the house. When they were inside Tsunami quickly took Kakashi upstairs and laid him in a bed.

Then when they were in the table eating she asked them to introduce themselves. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." She nodded."How about you?" she asked looking at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno miss." Tsunami nodded again and looked at Naruto. "And how about you cutie?" she asked pinching his cheeks. Naruto blushed but replied nonetheless "N-naruto Hatake." he said.

"Oh, is Kakashi-san your father or something?" Tsunami asked. Naruto nodded.

"Anyways, finish your food and go to sleep. Tomorrow you dad will probably wake up." Said Tsunami smiling softly.

* * *

Phew. Again sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you enjoyed. This was very similar to canon Naruto but that will change a little later. Leave a review and see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter nine in a little while. (Really busy with tests.)

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 7 got. It means the world. .

Expect chapter 9 soon!

Side Note: Guys, watch Shippuden episode 480. It's the cutest thing ever. Seriously.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

They were all sitting around Kakashi's bed when he stated to stir awake. His eyes slowly started to open and when they did they were met with huge cerulean ones. He hugged Naruto back and petted his head. "Don't worry Naru-chan, I'm okay." He told the boy. Naruto nodded and pulled back with a small sniffle. Kakashi took a look around himself and saw all of his students, Tazuna and a woman he presumed was the daughter Tazuna had mentioned earlier.

"Hello my cute little genin. We have to discuss a few things." He said with an eye-smile.

"Like what?" asked Sasuke.

"Like the fact Zabuza is still alive." He saw Naruto, Sakura and Tsunami let out a small gasp while Sasuke and Tazuna just stiffened. "That hunter-nin wasn't an authentic one. I have a suspicion he is Zabuza's assistant or something. He strategically threw the senbon in a place that would cause Zabuza to go into a dead-like state. I suppose Zabuza has at least a week to recover so we have to start training. For now try to attempt to train by yourselves while I recover. Sasuke, you're in charge in case anything happens." When he finished speaking the door swung open and a black haired kid that looked about Naruto's age give or take a year maybe was standing in the door frame. He had black eyes and black spiky hair. He was wearing a green apron with a yellow shit underneath and white hat with blue stripes on it. He was a little taller and bigger than Naruto who was small for his age.

"Why do you try so hard?! Gatō will kill every one of you! He's too powerful, he can't be defeated!" With that said he ran back out of the room.

They all turned to Tsunami and Tazuna with a questioning look until Tsunami began to explain, "I'm sorry, that's Inari. Please excuse him, he's had a rough time. He's only 9." She said with an apologetic look on her face. Naruto brightened up at the mention of Inari's age. It had been a while since he had been with people his own age.

"Please excuse me, I'll go look for him." Said Tsunami beginning to get up when suddenly Naruto stood up and went to the door. "No. I'll go, don't worry Tsunami-san." He said with a smile as he went out the door.

Tsunami turned to Kakashi with a worried expression. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." He said flashing a small eye-smile.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls of the house looking for Inari when he saw an almost closed door. Peeking inside he saw Inari seating on the windowsill looking at a picture and presumably crying. Naruto stepped inside and began to walk towards Inari. He sat down across from him before talking.

"Who's that?" He asked in a soft, sweet voice.

"My Tou-san, Kaiza." Replied Inari sniffling and wiping his eyes. The photo looked ripped around the edges and you could see a tall muscular man in it. He had similar hair and eyes to Inari. He had a white rope tied around his head and an x-shaped scar on his chin. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with white outlines and white pants.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked looking at Inari with his big blue eyes.

"H-he was killed by Gatō after he opposed him and his men." He replied, his eyes getting a bit wet again.

Inari was surprised when small arms wrapped around him and hugged him. He looked down to see a mop of blond hair. Though a little hesitant he slowly hugged Naruto. After a long hug Naruto pulled back to stare into black eyes. "I think we should introduce ourselves…" said the silver-blonde kid. Inari nodded and Naruto flashed him a smile.

"Great. I'm Naruto, I'm 9. I like my friends, my family, animals, flowers, ramen and training and a lot more stuff. I dislike dango, snakes and other stuff. My hobbies are cooking some stuff, training, spending time with my precious people, and doing pranks sometimes. My dream is to be the leader of my village!" He finished with a bright smile.

"Okay… I'm Inari. I'm 9 too. I like my mom and my grandpa. I don't like bullies. My hobbies are fishing, swimming and spending time with my family. My dream is… to, to make my father's dream come true." He finished looking a little sad.

"Don't look so sad, I bet you're going to make your dad proud someday!" said Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks, but I could never make his dream come true… I'm too weak." Mumbled Inari still looking down. Naruto released a sigh and took Inari's hand and began dragging him down the hall out of the door and onto the small dock in front of the house. They sat down there just staring at the calm body of water.

"You know, sometimes I feel really weak just like you do. My friend Sasuke is a whole lot stronger than me and I even get beaten by girls sometimes cause I'm smaller but I don't care about that. I know I will become one of the greatest ninja ever! So I don't give up. I just keep training harder and with my important people's help I feel like I can do anything and I know you can too Inari-kun." Naruto finished with a small smile. Inari looked at those big blue eyes and gave small nod. They stood there in a comfortable silence until Tsunami called them back inside to have some food.

They were now sitting at the table having a morning meal and discussing their plans for later. "Okay, we will train today. I'll be training all of you separately with _Kage bunshins_. Sasuke, we're going to train your speed and your _Sharingan_. Sakura, I'm going to be teaching you another genjutsu and Naruto, we're going to work on chakra control." Said Kakashi with tired tone, obviously not completely recovered from the whole incident with Zabuza.

"Sensei, why does Naruto have to train his chakra control? It's pretty good already considering the big amounts of chakra he has." Asked Sakura looking at the slightly annoyed Naruto. She knew chakra control was boring even though she didn't do much of it because her control was almost perfect.

"Ah, that's because a certain someone is going to teach some techniques that require an incredible amount of chakra control." Said Kakashi. Now, that was a half-true statement. Tsunade had said she wanted to teach Naruto some of her techniques a few years ago but the most important reason was of course because of the Kyūbi.

So, they headed out for the day and trained hard. Sakura began learning the jutsu but was struggling, as it was harder to learn than the one she already knew. Naruto did the leaf exercise and stuck hundreds of leaves all over his body, which was quite funny and cute to look at. Sasuke had the hardest time because he got the real Kakashi and his exercise was about touching him at least once. He didn't.

When they got home Tsunami cooked them a fast meal and they all headed upstairs to sleep. Sasuke and Kakashi entered were about to enter a room when Kakashi noticed Naruto going in with Sakura to another one.

"Naruto, where are you going?" He asked quite suspiciously. Had Jiraiya managed to corrupt him at such a young age?

"Oh, right. Sorry." He walked back to Kakashi, stood on his tippy toes and hugged his neck. "Goodnight Daddy." And with that he walked away and entered the room, Sakura shutting the door behind them.

Tsunami walked past and saw Kakashi staring at the door with a dumb look. Of course Kakashi didn't know of the room arrangements since he was past out when they were made and when he woke up everyone was already up. "Naruto's sleeping with Sakura. The rooms only fit two people and it wouldn't have been to clever to pair Sasuke up with her." She explained as she went to her own room. Kakashi gave a small sigh and went into his room to see Sasuke reading a scroll on his bed.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were lying on their beds looking at the roof both unable to fall asleep. "So, Sakura-chan why do you like Sasuke so much?"

He asked curiously.

She smiled at the thought of Sasuke. "He's really handsome. He has a sharp jawline, elegant eyes that are so black you feel like they can stare at your soul and thin but firm lips. He's mysterious but not in a weird way. He keeps cool in the worst situations, and he's caring too! I once saw him pet and feed a puppy while he thought no one was looking. I know he doesn't smile or laugh much, or at all. But I want to be the one who opens him up." She finished with a dreamy sigh.

"You make him sound really great." Said Naruto.

"He is. Do you have a crush Naruto?" She knew if he did it was just a cute childish crush but nevertheless he could still have one.

"No, and I don't think I have. What does it feel like?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when you are around that person you feel warm, fuzzy if you will. You want to be around that person and feel amazing when you are. You think about them a lot, to you everything they do is amazing, even the smallest of things. It's a great feeling but it can be a little sad if that person ever rejects you like Sasuke has done to me several times." She finished with a small sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry Sakura-neechan I'm sure Sasuke will realize you're wonderful soon." Said Naruto smiling at her. They talked about a few more things before Naruto fell asleep. Sakura took this opportunity to look at him extensively. He had a round, childish face, a small button nose and small but full pink pouty lips. With his eyes closed you could see his long dark blonde lashes and small blonde dark eyebrows (Which used to be black) with an arch that followed the shape of his big eyes. Overall, he was cute, adorable even and the whiskers only added to that look. She giggled, rolled over and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

The next day they went to train again and Kakashi went with Naruto to secluded spot to train his strength while two clones took over Sasuke and Sakura's training. After training for a good while Naruto was covered in dirt so he scurried off to a nearby river asking Kakashi to let him go by himself. Kakashi hesitated for a moment but let him go. Naruto was washing his face and hands when someone kneeled by the river besides him.

Naruto looked over to his right to see a young girl about Sasuke's age who was wearing a pink kimono washing some clothes. He decided to be polite and say hi even though his dad told him not to talk to strangers.

"Hi nee-chan." He said in a sweet voice. The girl turned her head to look at him with chocolate brown eyes and replied a short sweet 'Hello'. "So, nee-chan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I'm washing clothes and I can see you are washing yourself and from that headband dangling from your neck I can tell you're a ninja too. Were you training?" replied the black haired girl.

Naruto eagerly nodded before replying. "It was a hard training session and I got really dirty so I came here, say nee-chan, what's your name?"

"Haku, what's yours?" replied the girl.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meetcha!" He said flashing her a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Naru-chan. Well I have to go now but I'm sure we will see each other again." He said as he stood up and began walking off. When he was about five steps away he turned back and said. "I forgot to tell you, I'm a boy." Naruto just blinked owlishly before shrieking. "EH?!" When that sound came out of his mouth Kakashi quickly appeared in the clearing.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked checking his precious child for any injuries.

"Y-yes everything's fine daddy, let's go back." He replied a bit distraught.

The week went on with training through the day, accompanying Tazuna to town or the bridge and then going back to Tazuna's home to sleep. Sometimes Naruto got some free time to spend with Inari too. It was finally the seventh day and they were gathered around Tazuna's table.

"Okay children listen here. Today we go to the bridge where I suppose Zabuza is going to be. He's probably going to have his assistant fight with him too, unfortunately, we don't know anything about him but I'm going to have Sasuke fight with him first to evaluate his skill. If you see Sasuke struggling I want you to step in too Naruto. Sakura you will be protecting Tazuna and trying to provide backup from a distance. I also want you to leave a few Kage-bunshins around the house to protect Tsunami-san and Inari-kun. We must leave now." After he finished talking Kakashi got up and went out followed by Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked back to Inari who ran to him and hugged him goodbye.

When they got to the bridge they saw a horrifying sight. Unconscious workers sprawled out on the floor some with wounds on their body. A heavy mist invading the air.

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do it now Naru-chan." He said calmly to his nervous son. Naruto nodded and shifted a bit in his place. _"Futon: Daitoppa!"_ He exclaimed as a gust of wind blew all the mist away from the bridge. When the mist cleared there stood Zabuza who looked really annoyed at having his mist taken away with his partner in crime.

"Take off that stupid mask, Haku." Grumbled Zabuza tapping Haku's shoulder. The boy nodded and removed the mask stunning Naruto.

"H-haku? Why are you with Zabuza?" he asked, confused.

"Zabuza-sama is my master Naruto. He saved me from that hell. He took care of me and I owe him my life. I follow him everywhere and fulfill his wishes. Even if that means killing you. I'm sorry." He explained bowing his head.

"B-but Haku-" Started Naruto before he was interrupted. "Enough! Kakashi, you and I have unfinished business. Haku, take care of the brats for me." Said Zabuza as he jumped towards Kakashi and engaged in battle. Simultaneously Sasuke jumped towards Haku throwing a few kunai at him while Naruto and Sakura stayed behind.

Sasuke quickly engaged Haku in a kunai against senbon fight in which it seemed Sasuke had the upper hand. After clashing their weapons a few times Haku immobilized Sasuke's left hand with his senbon and began doing hand-signs with his right hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened marginally as well as everyone else's. ' _One-handed? I haven't seen that in years.'_ Thought Kakashi who saw it happening from the corner of his eyes.

" _Sensatsu Suishō!"_ Shouted Haku as a lot of water needles began speeding towards them. But before they could make impact Sasuke and Haku jumped away leaving Sasuke with his _Sharingan_ active standing about 10 steps away from Haku.

"Give up, I am superior. You have seen nothing yet." Stated Haku with a confident look.

"Never." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Just hand over the bridge builder and leave. Otherwise I will be forced to kill you." Pushed Haku. Sasuke remained in his spot not wavering so Haku started doing hand-signs.

" _Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō"_ Ice mirrors started to materialize in the shape of a dome around Sasuke and Haku stepped inside of one further shocking the genin.

' _What is this jutsu?!'_ thought Sasuke.

"This is the end of your life. Prepare for my real speed." Stated Haku as several other Haku's started to appear in the other mirrors. Then they started to throw senbon at Sasuke who began dodging and parrying them.

When he saw an opening Sasuke began doing hand-signs for one of his most used jutsu. "Katōn: Gokakyū no jutsu!" he shouted as he shot a fireball at one of the mirrors.

When the fire dissipated the mirror stood there unharmed. "Don't bother, these mirrors can't be harmed by fire." Echoed Haku's voice around Sasuke. A few more minutes of senbon dodging got Sasuke tired and a few of them started to hit despite him using his _Sharingan._

After a few more minutes and a handful of senbon hitting him his sharingan began flickering on and off and once it was no longer active Haku was able to hit him with a lot more senbon effectively making Sasuke fall to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun here!" Sakura shouted throwing a kunai at Sasuke for him to use against Haku as he had lost all of his previously. But before he could catch it Haku took halkf of his body out of one mirror and caught the kunai. But a shuriken thrown by Naruto hit him in the shoulder making him fall out of the ice mirror.

' _Naruto'_ thought Sasuke. Haku slowly stood up and looked at Naruto. "Please don't interfere. You'll get killed." He said in a clam voice removing the shuriken embedded in his shoulder. He stepped into the mirror again and Naruto jumped inside of the dome.

"Idiot! Why did you come in here! You could have helped from the outside. Now you can't get out!" shouted Sasuke at Naruto who faced him with big blue eyes.

"From outside one can't do much. With both of us here we have a better chance." Said Naruto unsheathing his tantō. Haku jumped out from the mirror in front of them senbon in hand which Naruto blocked with his small sword. This went on for a couple of minutes from different angles until they got an opening and decided to do a combined effort.

" _Katōn: Gokakyū no jutsu!"_ shouted Sasuke.

" _Futōn: Daitoppa!"_ shouted Naruto expanding Sasuke's fireball.

This fireball made the mirror melt slightly on the edges, which left Haku stunned. Naruto looked over at a really tired looking Sasuke before saying "Sasuke we just need to do it again. This time with more power!" but Sasuke replied, "I have no m-more chakra left N-naruto." Then a flurry of senbon came towards them but Sasuke stood in front of Naruto taking all the damage for himself making him fall to the ground with a lot of needles sticking out of his body.

Naruto ran over to him and knelt down putting Sasuke's head on his lap. "Sasuke w-why did you protect me?" He asked getting teary eyed. "My body it just- it moved on it's own." He replied in a hoarse voice.

"My brother, he's still out there. I promised myself I would kill him. But I guess I failed. Naruto, become Hokage. Make your dream come t-true." He said as he shut his eyes and tears rolled down Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is the reality of shinobi." Said Haku standing in front of one of his mirrors.

"Shut up." Said Naruto.

"If only he had been quicker he wouldn't have died." Said Haku irritating Naruto.

"I said SHUT UP!" Shouted Naruto as he looked up with red eyes with tears running from them and slit pupils. His whisker marks had darkened and his fingernails had gotten longer.

' _What is this'_ thought Haku as he slowly retreated into the mirror behind him. Naruto gently put Sasuke's body on the ground and took a feral position while keeping his eyes fixed on Haku.

In a split second red chakra bursted from Naruto's figure and he launched himself at the mirror breaking it and pushing Haku to the ground. In a mad frenzy he began punching and madly scratching his body before slowly becoming lucid.

"Y-you killed him." He softly said while on top of Haku's battered body. "I did, so why don't you kill me? Do it, for I deserve it." Replied Haku.

"N-no, then I will be just like you." He crawled away from Haku's body and as the sound of his father's lightning move his eyes turned back to blue and he fainted.

Haku quickly stood up and stepped in front of Kakashi's _Raikiri,_ stunning him and making him move his arm slightly making him bury his hand in Haku's abdomen.

"Haku." Muttered Zabuza as Kakashi slowly removed his hand. Then, a loud laughter filled the bridge as about 300 hundred men led by a short fat man in a suit approached the group.

"Good, they already did half of our job. Now you only need to kill the tall one people." Said the man.

"Gatō this wasn't part of our deal." Said Zabuza.

"I know, but did you honestly expect me to pay you? That's extremely foolish." Said the man now identified as Gatō.

"Kakashi, let us stop this fight now." Said Zabuza as Kakashi replied with a nod. Zabuza took his Kubikiriochō and ran at an insane speed towards the army of men first slicing Gatō's head off and then proceeding to slaughter the 300 men who were pathetically weak.

Zabuza later approached Kakashi who was checking Haku's pulse. He knelt down besides him and looked at Kakashi expectantly. "He will live." Stated Kakashi before shouting "Sakura, how is Sasuke?!"

"He's just unconscious sensei!" she replied.

A few moments later a group of civilians led by Inari and Tsunami carrying various weapons came bounding in. "Are we too late?" asked Inari looking at the wreckage.

* * *

While all of this was happening, a now completely blond boy stood in some kind of sewer.

" **Come here Naruto."** said a deep voice making him walk towards it.

When he got to what he supposed was the source of the voice he came upon an enormous cage with a paper in the middle of the doors that read 'Seal' on it.

"Is somebody there?" he questioned. And as he finished speaking, one, big red and slitted eye opened from inside the cage.

* * *

Okay! Chapter done. Make sure to leave a review with any question, suggestion or anything of the sort you may have. Until next time, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter ten in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 8 got. It means the world. .

Expect chapter 10 soon!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _While all of this was happening, a now completely blond boy stood in some kind of sewer._

" _ **Come here Naruto."**_ _said a deep voice making him walk towards it._

 _When he got to what he supposed was the source of the voice he came upon an enormous cage with a paper in the middle of the doors that read 'Seal' on it._

" _Is somebody there?" he questioned. And as he finished speaking, one, big red and slitted eye opened from inside the cage._

* * *

Naruto fell on the wet sewage floor looking up at the big red eye.

"W-who- what are you?" he asked terrified while subconsciously rubbing his aching butt.

Lanterns began to light up from the back of the room towards the front giving Naruto the sight of an enormous orange fox with 9 tails waving behind him. Two slightly slanted big red eyes and big ears were one of the first things you noticed.

" **I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune."** Replied the beast showing off what seemed like hundreds sharp teeth.

"Wh-where are we?" asked Naruto still extremely scared of being in front of the beast that had invaded their village 9 years ago. The story said the Yondaime Hokage has managed to dispose of the Kyūbi at the cost of his life but nobody knew exactly what had happened to the beast.

" **You could say we are in your subconscious Naruto. The Yondaime Hokage sealed me inside of you nine years ago. I have been waiting since the day you had access to chakra to make contact with you."** Stated the Kyūbi looking at Naruto dead in the eye.

"S-so it was you! You scared me on those thunderstorms!" shouted Naruto pointing at the beast.

" **That is correct, child. But I had a good reason. You see, in order for me to be able to bring you here you had to be angry, enraged… That was my aim when I said those words to you on those nights. But instead of being angry you got scared and sad. But finally, your rage allowed a good amount of my chakra to flood through the seal and mix with yours."** Explained the demon.

"So is my chakra demonic like yours now?" asked Naruto.

" **Not exactly, you see when you unlocked your chakra when you were six you established a connection with me which is what allowed me to talk to you on those nights. But now, that your rage allowed my chakra to seep through the seal our connection has become stronger you have more chakra, a lot more, your hearing, smell and sight abilities have increased as well as your agility and flexibility. My chakra also broke another seal you already had on you completely, but you will have to ask your 'father' about that."** Naruto looked confused but shrugged it off and decided he would indeed ask his father about it.

"Is that it?" asked the child looking up at the enormous fox.

" **Yes, you will now be able to come here on your free own will and I will be able to talk to you from inside the seal if you are in the outside world. I could also take control of your body if you gave me permission, do you have any questions kit?** Asked the Kyūbi.

"Yes, first of all, why did you attack Konoha and why did the Yondaime seal you in me?" asked Naruto.

" **I didn't attack Konoha because I wanted to. You see I had previously been imprisoned in another Konoha shinobi but I got out of the seal and this man, Uchiha Madara took control of me with that detestable Sharingan of his. I didn't want to attack Konoha, he made me. As for your other question, I think your 'father' would be the best to ask. Anything else?"** Naruto stared at the Kyūbi for a few seconds who only stared back at him.

"Do you have a real name? You can't be called just 'Kyūbi'." Asked Naruto.

The beast looked shocked for a few seconds before smiling wide. **"Yes kit. My name is Kurama. Now go back, they are worried about you."** Said the now named Kurama.

* * *

Big blue eyes opened up slowly. He blinked a few times. He looked in front of him and saw his parental figure looking at him. "D-daddy?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I'm here Naru-chan." Said Kakashi smiling slightly while petting his child's head.

Naruto suddenly went pale and rigid. "S-sasuke! Where is he!" he said frantically. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a cool voice. "I'm over here, don't worry." Said Sasuke in a comforting voice when Naruto turned to look at him. Naruto gave out a small sigh and looked at Sasuke a little more who had Sakura behind him taking out the needles.

"You look like a porcupine." Said Naruto seriously.

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess I do, huh?"

Naruto turned back to his dad and asked, "What happened to Zabuza and Haku?"

"They're both alive, Haku has a big injury, but he's going to be alright. We're going to meet up with them later to talk. But I have to talk to you Naru-chan. Come." He said extending his hand which Naruto took. He pulled Naruto up into a standing position and began taking him away from the bridge. They reached a small forest and sat down in the grass, Kakashi with his back against a big tree.

"I suppose you have some questions Naruto." Said Kakashi looking a bit said his child had to find out about the Kyūbi when he was only 9.

"Hai, why is the Kyūbi in me daddy?" he asked looking sad.

Kakashi felt his heart clench. He didn't want Naruto to know he wasn't his real father. Should he tell him the truth? Should he lie? This was one of the toughest decisions of his life. Both options could end horribly, with his precious son leaving him, worst-case scenario.

"Daddy?" Naruto was shaking him. Oh, god. He was taking so long to answer, that was so suspicious.

"Naru-chan you see. The Yondaime-"

"He was your sensei, and Ji-chan's apprentice."

"Yes he was Naru-chan. Now, you have to understand, you were the only baby we knew of that was born on that day. You had brand new chakra coils. So you were the only one who could possibly have that beast sealed inside of you without dying." Explained Kakashi, feeling awful for lying. The real reason the Kyūbi had been sealed in Naruto was because he was Minato's son and he was an Uzumaki.

"But why, why did you let him?!" asked Naruto who already had tears running down his whiskered cheeks.

"Because I knew you could control it Naruto. But I know you will, you'll be the first. No one has controlled the Kyūbi. You are a hero Naruto, you keep that beast from breaking free everyday." He said wiping his tears away.

"He isn't a beast." Naruto murmured from his place in Kakashi's chest.

"What?" questioned the silver haired man.

"I said Kurama isn't a beast! He's really nice and- and he was forced to attack the village. He didn't want to!" cried Naruto burying his face further into Kakashi's jacket.

"Okay, Naru-chan. I believe you." Said Kakashi petting his son's head. 'Though, this is very worrying. Apparently he made contact with they Kyūbi, I'll have to talk to Jiraiya when we get back.' He thought.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Naruto fell asleep probably because of exhaustion. Kakashi picked him up and began walking back to the bridge. When they got there Sakura had taken all of the senbon out of Sasuke's body.

"Let's go to Tazuna-san's house. We can meet Zabuza and Haku tomorrow." Said Kakashi as his two students nodded in agreement.

"They got to Tazuna's house and he lied Naruto down in his bed next to Sakura's quickly noticing Naruto's hair was fully golden, his sensei's was yellow but Naruto's seemed richer in a way. He covered him up in blankets and went downstairs to eat with the rest of the team and Tazuna's family.

"Sensei, what was that red chakra? Sasuke-kun saw it too." Asked Sakura slightly nervous, that chakra had been foul, so powerful you could hardly breathe. You could only recognize a small bit of Naruto's warm cozy chakra.

"Listen you two, you deserve to know because you're his teammates but don't say a word about it to him or anyone else. It's an S-rank secret and if you tell anyone you will be killed. Even if you're only genin or if you are his friends. Got it?" He said cautiously.

He received two nods and went on. "Naruto is the holder of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. He is a Jinchūriki, not the demon itself. He saves the village everyday by not letting the Kyūbi go free." He explained.

"I barely remember that day. I was three. There was fire and screaming everywhere this huge creature in the middle of Konoha tearing everything apart." Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"Still, I hope you don't think less of Naruto for this or that it changes the team dynamics. After all it wasn't his choice." Said Kakashi.

"Of course we don't! He's still a brat, but he isn't the Kyūbi. Right Sakura?" said Sasuke looking firmly at Sakura.

"Yes sensei, but may I ask who know about him?" asked Sakura afraid that was the wrong question.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the legendary Sannin. Tsunade's assistant Shizune and a few of the high-ranking ANBU. And now he knows and you two know too. Oh, also Tazuna and his family now but I'm sure they won't tell anybody right?" He asked looking at Tazuna.

Tazuna chuckled. "Of course not, that kid is a treasure. We're naming the bridge after him." He said as his family nodded.

Kakashi looked at his students. "Well kids, go sleep, we're leaving tomorrow after meeting up with Zabuza and Haku. Sakura, Naruto is asleep so try to not make any noise." Said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

The next morning, they met up with Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza and Kakashi were talking off to the side and Naruto, Haku, Sasuke and Sakura were off talking on the other side of the bridge. When Haku finished telling them his childhood story and how Zabuza found him and helped him Kakashi came over with Zabuza.

"Haku, you are to go with the Konoha shinobi back to their village. I will visit every six months. Train hard and become stronger. After you've become Jōnin you and I will travel together again. The reasons for this are that I want you to interact with people your age and I have important business to attend to. I have overlooked you Haku, I have overlooked the fact that you were my companion and friend these past years. Not a tool. I'll see you in six months boy." Zabuza said giving Haku a hug. He stepped back and put a hand on Naruto's head. "Take care brat. You too older brats." He said as he _shunshined_ out of the bridge.

"Well Haku, when we get back to the village you will be given Chūnin rank and an apartment as well as a portion of the money you and Zabuza have. Let's get going now." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you for this opportunity Hatake-san" replied Haku giving a small bow.

They were about to leave when Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and a bunch of villagers appeared. "Wait up! We have to say goodbye!"

"Thank you all, you saved the Land of Waves. You freed us from Gatô and for that we are forever grateful to you." Said Tazuna with a proud look.

"You go it old man-Tazuna!" said NAruto giving him a thumbs up. After some heartfelt goodbyes (Especially between Inari and Naruto) Team 7 and Haku left with smiles on their faces leaving behind a town full of grateful people.

"Are you sure you want the bridge to have that name?" Asked one of Tazuna's friends.

"Yes, he represents everything this bridge stand for. Hope mainly, but also a bridge that will maybe stand forever. I know that kid is special." Replied Tazuna. The villagers of the Land of Waves went back to town but Inari gave one more look at "The Great Naruto Bridge."

* * *

When they arrived in Konoha, team 7 headed straight for the Hokage Tower. They went in and saw the old man asleep on his desk. "Jiji!" shouted Naruto.

"Huh, oh- Team 7. I see you completed your mission and brought a guest with you too." Said the old man shooting a confused look at Kakashi.

"Ah, yes Hokage-sama. The mission was a complete success. This is the kid I mentioned on the letter. He's at least at Chūnin level and he has the Hyōton bloodline. He's a very valuable asset to this village Hokage-sama."

Explained Kakashi.

"I understand." He motioned for an ANBU to come closer. "Beaver, escort Haku to his new apartment please. I'll wait for you in my office later to establish your stay here Haku." Said the old Hokage as Beaver put his hand on Haku's shoulder and they _shunshined_ out of the office.

"Sakura, you can go home now. Sasuke, stay." Said Kakashi looking at his students.

"Yes, sensei. Goodbye, Naruto. Sasuke-kun." She said as she walked out of the office.

"Naruto, I have to discuss something important with Hokage-sama. Sasuke-kun, will you be so nice as to walk Naru-chan home? Thank you."

Sasuke grumbled but motioned for Naruto to come with him anyway.

"Now that we are alone Hokage-sama, I would appreciate it if you put the privacy seals up." Said Kakashi in a serious voice.

"What is this about Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime putting up the seals nonetheless.

"The Kyūbi contacted Naruto on our mission."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Hatake compound and were standing in front of the door in silence.

"E-eto do you want to come in?" asked Naruto shyly.

"Fine." Replied Sasuke patiently waiting for Naruto to open the door.

They went inside and Naruto skipped up the stairs. Sasuke stood there staring at the staircase. A blond head peeked at him from the corner. "Are coming or not?" asked Naruto pulling his head back.

Sasuke sighed and began heading upstairs and into the boy's room. He saw Naruto laying on his bed on his stomach with his legs up with some scrolls in his hands. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Naruto to speak.

"Here, they are some fire jutsu I had that I don't use. They're too difficult for me but I bet you can learn em' easily with your sharungan." Said Naruto handing him the scrolls smiling.

"It's called Sharingan dobe." Stated Sasuke taking the scrolls and opening them up.

"Yeah, that. Even though dad has it I can never get the name right. Hey, um- I don't think he's gonna be home in a while so you don't mind cooking something right?" asked Naruto while blushing and looking down.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Sasuke which surprised Naruto.

"Uh- y-you can make anything you want." Replied Naruto.

"Fine, but don't complain later because I gave you the chance to choose." Said Sasuke with a smirk as he walked out of the room leaving a happy Naruto behind.

A few minutes later Sasuke called Naruto for dinner and they ate in moderate silence with a few comments here and there. When they were done Sasuke washed their plates and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto who was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Home, In case you can't remember Naruto we came back from a mission. I'm sweaty and need a shower." Replied Sasuke gripping the door knob.

"Y-you can have a bath here." Replied Naruto blushing.

"Do you want me to stay?" questioned Sasuke.

"Y-yes please." Replied Naruto. He wasn't sure why he wanted Sasuke to stay but he did. When he was with him he felt warm and fuzzy.

"Fine. Which shower can I use?" asked Sasuke following Naruto upstairs.

"You can use mine." Said Naruto handing him a dark blue towel and opening the bathroom door that was inside Naruto's room. Which Sasuke hadn't noticed last time he came.

Sasuke went in closing the door behind him. He took a look around. The bathroom was big and just like Naruto's room it was tinted a pale orange color. It had a shower and bath that looked like it could fit 2 people. It had a sink with a stool on the floor as well as a toilet and other necessities.

A few minutes later Sasuke came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. Naruto blushed profusely although he didn't know why. He had seen several shirtless boys before on the pool or other situations.

"Do you have clothes that could fit me Naruto?" asked Sasuke running a hand through his damp hair.

"Um, I d-don't know. Obviously m-my clothes wouldn't fit you… um, wait here!" he said quickly going out of the room. A few moments later he came back in avoiding looking at him and handed him clothes that were of Kakashi's younger years. Sasuke took the dark blue shirt with grey stripes on the shoulders and the dark blue pants before letting the towel drop to the floor exposing himself fully to Naruto.

Naruto gave a shriek and covered his eyes with his small hands. "Wh-what are you doing!" he shouted with his face tinted a deep shade of red.

"Changing… we're both boys so what's the problem?" asked Sasuke as he dressed himself. Again, Naruto wondered why he was embarrassed, they were both boys after all.

"Just… don't do it again." Said Naruto relieved Sasuke was fully dressed now.

* * *

"I can see how this is a problem. The seal might weaken and the fact that young Naruto called the Kyūbi an unknown name and said he was friendly is quite troubling." Said Hiruzen as he smoked from his pipe.

They had been researching about the Kyūbi for at least two hours now trying to find something- anything tied to what happened back in wave.

"I could have Inoichi take a look." Said the Hokage.

"N-no you can't Hokage-sama. He is 9, he has a fragile mind." Answered Kakashi. Truthfully he didn't know squat about Yamanaka mind techniques but he wouldn't appreciate anyone prodding Naruto's mind.

"I guess. We should call Jiraiya to check up on the seal. If Naruto used even the smallest amount of Kyūbi's chakra in Konoha everyone would find out about our small problem. I understand Minato's smaller seal broke right?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, sir. He is fully blonde now. But it was already really weakened so I guess it's alright." Replied Kakashi.

"Ah, here. Take a look Kakashi. A Sunagakure priest and the Ichibi's first Jinchūriki, Bunpuku, wrote this." Said Hiruzen showing Kakashi an old, small book.

" _I have discovered that the Ichibi has a name. He says it's Shukaku. I have been locked up here with Shukaku for as long as I can remember but from what I can understand a tailed beast is a demon. But that doesn't mean they are vicious monsters keen on giving the world pain and death. They have a soul just like us humans. And they have a name too, they are not tools for destruction but they could be companions for the right person."_

 _-Bunpuku_

"Interesting, so maybe the nine tailed beasts have a name, and it is possible they are kind. This is so troublesome." Said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Indeed it is Kakashi, but I believe we have done enough research for today. I'll call for Jiraiya and I'll let you know when he arrives though he'll probably make himself known before I can tell you. Go home Kakashi." Said the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Replied Kakashi as he began walking home.

When he was closing in on the Hatake compound he sensed a foreign chakra inside Naruto's room. He panicked and ran inside, up the stairs, down the hall and into Naruto's room to walk in on Naruto, sleeping on his bed and- Sasuke sleeping on a mattress right next to Naruto's bed.

He pressed his back into the wall and slumped down until he made contact with the floor. He grabbed his head and groaned. Was he overprotective of Naruto? Did he have to panic so much because of a chakra he could have recognized if he had taken the time? Now that Naruto had met the Kyūbi did he need more protection or exactly the opposite?

He stood up and went out closing the door behind him. He walked to his room and threw himself on the bed falling asleep almost instantly. He woke up to the sound of barking and looked out his window to see Naruto and Sasuke playing with one of the new pups that had been born into his arrangement of nin-dogs. He went outside and grabbed their attention by saying good morning.

"Naru-chan why are you still in your pajamas?" asked Kakashi taking a look at the now dirty Naruto who had been rolling on the dirt along with the puppy.

"It's a day off, remember?" he said as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Right, I forgot. Want to go eat out? You're invited too Sasuke." Sasuke was about to say no and say some excuse about going to his house because he had things to do, but, truly he liked being around Naruto and Kakashi because they reminded him of the happy days he had with his family.

"Yes please!" replied Naruto squealing in excitement probably thinking they were going to have ramen.

"Okay, why don't you have a bath together to make it quicker? It's pretty late anyways." Said Kakashi.

Instantly Naruto turned crimson. "N-no I'll have a shower by myself!" He said as he ran inside the house. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a confused look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

They ended up going to the barbeque place with Sakura too, who, to Sasuke's dismay saw them on the street and tagged along. When they were done and Kakashi paid the bill he abandoned them and told them to take a walk but to find him later on the bridge.

They were walking down the street when they heard someone call Naruto. They turned to the left and saw a black clad guy with a strange thing on his back and purple paint on his face holding Konohamaru by the front of his shirt.

Next to him there was a girl with a huge fan on her back, blonde hair split in four ponytails. She was wearing a pale pink get up. Moegi and Udon were standing a few steps away looking terrified.

"Naru-chan! Help me!" cried Konohamaru as Kankuro growled at him.

Sasuke came forward and decided to speak. "What are you doing to the kid? He's the Hokage's grandson, I hope you don't want to risk Suna and Konoha's treaty." Stated Sasuke with a smirk.

With that Kankuro let Konohamaru go and chose to go with Udon. "Let him go!" shouted Naruto. "Oh, look. Another brat." Said Kankuro with a sneer.

"Naruto?" said Temari. Naruto turned to look at her. "Temari-nee? Are you here for the chūnin exams?" asked Naruto to Temari who nodded.

"You know that brat Temari?" asked Kankuro still holding on to Udon.

"Yes, that kid travels with his father on his missions. Gaara has met him too." Replied Temari.

Then, a swirl of sand started forming next to Kankuro and a red haired boy ended up appearing in the middle of it. "Let him go Kankuro. We're not here to do stupid things." Said the boy looking at his brother with a glare.

"Y-yes, Gaara." Kankuro replied, letting Udon go and sinking into himself.

"Gaara-kun! Are you here for the exams too?" asked Naruto, excited to see Gaara again.

"I don't have time for childish games, Naruto. I'll see you at the exams. Let's go Kankuro, Temari." And with that the siblings walked off Temari shooting Naruto an apologetic look.

Naruto was pretty hurt by what Gaara said but he would talk to him later. He did have to meet his dad at the bridge with the rest of the team.

* * *

Well, leave a review or something. See ya later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter eleven in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 9 got. It means the world. .

Expect chapter 11 soon! This is chapter 10 and we have reached more than 200 followers. Thank you all so much. I love writing this story and love reading your reviews.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

Team 7 was walking to the bridge when Sakura decided to question Naruto about the suna-nin they had encountered a few minutes back.

"Naruto, who were those people from Suna?" she asked looking to her right where Naruto was walking in between her and Sasuke.

"Um, they are the Kazekage's children. Gaara is the youngest and Temari the oldest of the three. Gaara is um, special. He can control sand that he carries on his back inside that gourd thingy. Temari uses her huge fan to control wind and perform wind jutsu easily and the thing Kankuro has on his back… I think it's a puppet but I'm not really sure." Replied Naruto looking deep in thought.

"What do you mean 'Puppet'? And how do you know them?" asked Sakura.

"A puppet. He controls it with these weird chakra strings. I've never actually seen him use it but Temari showed me one of his puppets once.

And I met them when I traveled with my dad to Suna a while back. I've gone a couple more times but I had never really talked to Kankuro, only Gaara and Temari." Replied Naruto as they arrived at the bridge where Kakashi was reading a book he quickly put away as he saw Naruto approach.

"Hello children. We are not actually training today I just have something to tell you." He said as he pulled out three slips of paper.

"Are we gonna be in the chūnin exams?!" asked Naruto excitedly. Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked unsure.

"Well, not exactly. Sasuke and Sakura will be but not you Naruto. Team 7 will get a replacement for the exams." Replied Kakashi.

"What?! Why am I not going to be in the exams?!" shouted Naruto at his father feeling a little betrayed.

"Well Naru-chan, I don't feel it's a safe place for you. You have to remember you are much younger than the rest of the rookies." Said Kakashi plainly.

"But you graduated when you were 6! It's not fair! Why did you have me do the genin exams and- and have me on your team if I can't do the chūnin exams with Sasuke and Sakura?!" Questioned Naruto really angrily with wet eyes.

Before Kakashi could continue to explain himself Naruto began running from the bridge at a fast pace. "Wait Naru! Damnit!" yelled Kakashi clearly frustrated.

"Should I go look for him?" asked Sasuke looking at the spot where you could last see Naruto before he was out of view.

"No, let him cool down." Stated Kakashi running a hand through his silver hair.

"Why can't he participate in the exams sensei? Also who is our replacement?" asked Sakura.

"Because he's 9 years old Sakura… He is my most important person in the world. I can't afford to lose him. As for your replacement… I have to let Hokage-sama know if my decision is final by the end of the day. If Naruto truly doesn't participate then we'll know your replacement." Answered Kakashi.

 _Flashback – A few hours ago_

 _In a dimly lit room were several jonin kneeling in front of the highest ranking ninja in the leaf village and his advisors: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura._

" _Jōnin, as all of you know the Chūnin exams will take place in our village two weeks from today. I would like to know which teams are nominated to participate."_

 _After several jōnin nominating their teams it was Kakashi's turn. When he didn't say anything Kurenai decided to skip him and let him speak later._

" _I, Kurenai Yūhi, nominate Team 8 made up by Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka for the chūnin exams." Stated Kurenai confidently._

" _I, Maito Gai, nominate Team 9 made up by Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee and Tenten for the chūnin exams." Said Maito Gai._

" _I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate Team 10 made up by Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara for the chūnin exams." Said Asume as he lit up another cigarette._

 _A few seconds of silence went by. "Kakashi are you going to nominate your team?" asked the Hokage._

" _I- Hokage-sama may I let you know of my answer later today?" pleaded Kakashi not knowing if he should expose Naruto to the dangers of the exams._

" _I don't know Kakashi. Is there a reason why you are hesitating?" Questioned the elderly man._

" _I bet it's because of that weak child you allowed to pass the genin exams Hiruzen." Stated Danzo looking smug._

" _Show respect to your superiors Danzo." Said the Sandaime turning back to Kakashi._

" _You have until midnight to let me know of your decision Kakashi. If you don't come before that time your team will not be entered in the exams." Said Hiruzen._

" _Thank you, Hokage-sama." Replied Kakashi bowing to the man before him._

 _Flashback End_

Naruto had been sitting in the Fourth's head crying for a while when he felt another chakra behind him. Gaara approached Naruto and sat down beside him but neither said a word.

"Why are you crying?" asked Gaara softly.

"I- I'm not crying." Replied Naruto while turning his head the other way and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Gaara decided to ignore that comment and continued, "What happened Naruto?" he asked.

"M-my daddy won't let me enter the exams. H-he want to have someone take my place on the t-team." replied Naruto sniffling.

They continued to be in silence for a few minutes until Naruto heard something.

" **Kit, he's like you. He holds number one." Said a gruff voice from within his head.**

'Number one?' questioned Naruto inside his head.

" **Yes, number one. There are 9 of us in total. The redheaded kid holds Shukaku, the one tailed Raccoon… I'll tell you more later."** Replied Kurama.

"G-gaara do you have a demon inside you too?" Asked Naruto shyly a little worried he might be offending his friend.

"So, you figured it out? Yes, I hold number one and you hold number nine Naruto." Replied Gaara.

"When did you know I had the Kyūbi in me?" asked Naruto.

"When I first met you. It was after Jiraiya-sama fixed my seal and I could communicate with Shukaku, who told me about the Kyūbi. I later asked your father about it. I was happy to know I knew someone who was just like me but he told me not to talk to you about it." Replied the red haired boy.

"Oh… d-does it bother you to have the thing in you?" asked Naruto.

"Not really Naruto. We became companions and we work together now. I feel like we compliment each other. Of course I am mad people treated me badly until my seal was fixed and I had control but I think- I think I may be glad to have him in me in the end." Said Gaara gazing at the horizon.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Gaara. I don't think the villagers know I have Kurama in me." Said Naruto looking at Gaara with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-" began Gaara but he was cut off by another chakra approaching them. Then a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder.

"May I borrow him for a moment Gaara?" asked Kakashi looking at Gaara with an eye smile.

Gaara nodded and stood up saying goodbye to Naruto and allowing Kakashi to take the spot where he had been sitting before.

"Naru-chan. Were you crying?" He asked looking concerned at the flushed cheeks and nose and the puffy eyes.

"N-no." replied Naruto turning his head away, a little mad at his dad for not allowing him to participate in the exams.

"Naruto, I don't want you to participate not because I think you aren't ready. But rather because I'm scared Naruto. I'm scared something bad may happen to you. I'm scared something may happen to you and I won't be able to save you if I'm not there." Explained Kakashi slowly inching closer to Naruto.

"B-but Sasuke and Sakura will be there. I promise nothing bad will happen!" cried out Naruto.

"Do you truly want to be in those exams Naruto?" asked Kakashi wrapping an arm around Naruto.

"Yes daddy." Replied Naruto.

"Okay then. But we're going to train hard and I'm going to try and get Jiraiya to come here and help me train you so I'll be able to teach Sasuke and Sakura too." Said Kakashi quickly remembering Jiraiya was going to come check on Naruto's seal as well.

"Thanks Daddy." Replied Naruto falling asleep in his father's arms.

Kakashi took a long look at Naruto's face as he stoop up and began walking towards their house. It still had the baby fat that made his cheeks rounder thank Sasuke's for example and it still held the innocence it held when he was just beginning to walk.

 _Flashback –_

 _Naruto was a little over one year old and he had already said his first word. What Kakashi was hoping now was for steps. He could already stand on wobbly legs for a few seconds but hadn't made any steps yet. Hiashi's youngest daughter who was about 19 months old now (compared to Naruto's twelve) had taken her first steps at 9 months, which made Kakashi a little bit irritated._

 _Naruto was currently playing with some plush toy on the carpeted floor in front of Kakashi. The silver haired 18 year old was keen on making him walk so he quickly left the room and came back with a camera kneeling down in front of his baby and setting the camera up at his side._

 _He reached out and took the plush toy and put it between his crossed legs, which made Naruto's eyes a bit watery for a split second. He put Naruto in a standing position and went to his original spot._

 _Naruto took a hold of the small coffee table next to him with one small chubby hand and looked at Kakashi curiously with his big blue eyes. As he shifted on his legs a bit._

" _Come to daddy, Naru-chan." Said Kakashi opening his arms for Naruto. Naruto gave out a squeal and took a small step in Kakashi's direction._

" _Yes Naru, come to daddy!" repeated and eager Kakashi._

 _Time seemed to slow down as Naruto took about five more steps on shaky legs to reach his objective almost falling three times. After like two more steps he reached Kakashi and collapsed in his arms._

 _Kakashi smiled and lifted him into the air making Naruto squeal in delight. "Daddy!" he cried, making Kakashi smile further at hearing the first word he ever said and one of the 5 total words Naruto knew, which were: Daddy, Doggy, Hi, Bye-bye and Ramen of course. Which sounded more like 'Wamen' but whatever._

 _He handed Naruto back his fox and cuddled him in his arms as he took a seat on the couch. 'If only you could see him now Minato-sensei.' He thought looking at the adorable child._

 _Flashback End –_

Kakashi went home and placed Naruto on his bed before heading downstairs and summoning bull to watch over Naruto as an addition to the anbu who were watching him.

He _shunshined_ just outside the Hokage's office and opened the door to see Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage engaged in a heated argument. He coughed to get their attention and they looked at him for a few seconds before Jiraiya acknowledged him.

"Ah, Kakashi. I'm glad to see you again. I heard Naruto had a problem with his seal. Shall I go take a look?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why so eager to leave Jiraiya-kun? We were in the middle of something after all." Questioned Hiruzen from his place behind his desk.

"Well, sensei. Kakashi is here… Would you like him to know what we were talking about?" Shot back Jiraiya narrowing his eyes at the elderly man.

"I don't mind Jiraiya. Should I tell him or will you do me that favor?" asked the Hokage.

Kakashi had not said a single word since he had entered the Hokage's office since he could feel the tension between the two seasoned shinobi.

"I'll tell him." Said Jiraya turning his head to look at Kakashi. "Another one of Orochimaru's hideouts was found near Ame. As usual there was children and adults being experimented on and other disgusting things. But worse of all we found some things that have lead us to believe that Orochimaru may have been experimenting with Hashirama-sama's cells. Presumably looking for a way to get the Mokuton for himself. We already know he had success in the form of Yamato but he has never been able to use it himself." Explained Jiraiya.

Kakashi paled. The mokuton meant being able to control the Kyūbi. And that meant that Naruto was a target.

"Exactly. We were thinking about Naruto being possibly being targeted by Orochimaru and of sensei's mistake of letting Orochimaru live. But that's not important. Why are you here Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya releasing a sigh.

"Hokage-sama I wish to nominate my team for the exams." Said Kakashi and Jiraiya looked stunned.

"Wow! What is even going on here?! Naruto in the exams?! That's insane Kakashi! Are you sure you want to expose him to that sort of danger?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I- I didn't want to at first but he convinced me. I also want you to help me train him in the weeks that are left and after the first phase if he goes through." Said Kakashi as Jiraiya immediately nodded his consent.

"Are you completely sure you want Naruto to be in the exam Kakashi? He can always wait until the next one." Suggested Hiruzen.

"Yes… I trust him." Replied Kakashi looking at the picture of the Yondaime from the corner of his eye.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon. He threw the covers back and began skipping out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his dad making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." Said Kakashi reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Hi daddy." Replied Naruto sitting down at the table as Kakashi placed his breakfast in front of him. A few moments later Kakashi sat across from him on the small table.

"Naru-chan." Said Kakashi to get his child's attention.

"Yes daddy?" replied Naruto with his mouth full of chewed bread.

"Swallow before speaking Naruto." Said Kakashi holding back a smile.

Naruto swallowed his food and repeated his question. "I'm going out for a couple of hours so don't go anywhere. Don't let anyone in either. Food is in the fridge." Said Kakashi taking Naruto's plate to the sink.

"Where are ya going?" asked Naruto trotting up to him.

"I'm going to go speak to Sandaime-sama Naru-chan. Be good." He said kneeling down to hug him and plant a kiss on the blond locks of hair.

When Kakashi left Naruto skipped up the stairs to his dad's study. He began looking through the bookshelves for a specific book but couldn't quite find it.

"What are we lookin' for Kurama?" He asked out loud considering he was alone.

" **Look for anything that says 'Jinchūriki or Tailed Beast."** Replied a gruff voice from within his head. Naruto nodded and continued looking until he found one called 'The tailed Beasts, History of Ninja'.

He sat down on the floor and opened up the book and flicked the pages until he saw paintings of said creatures. He pointed to the first figure, which looked like an odd type of raccoon.

"Is that Gaara's?" he asked scanning over the painting.

" **Yes kit. That is Shukaku, the One Tailed Tanuki*. It's insane. The magnet release it uses makes it pretty powerful."** Replied Kurama.

"So, what do the tails mean? If you have more you're stronger?" asked Naruto reading a paragraph from the book.

" **That is what most believe, including myself. Some think that it's the order in which we were created or just a way to count us. But it has been proven time and time again I am the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts."** Explained Kurama with a smug tone.

"Okay. Who's the cat?" asked Naruto pointing at the painting of a blue cat with a black design, one green eye and the other yellow.

" **That's Matatabi. The Bakeneko*. The Nibi. Whatever you want to call it. The cat can create blue flames and that's about it."** Said Kurama.

"Ah, okay. Is that a turtle? It looks funny." Said Naruto pointing at a grey turtle that had two human like arms, three tails and a crimson belly thingy under its huge shell.

" **Isobu, the three tailed turtle. It can create this coral that can be used defensively or as a way to harm. It can also become some sort of ball and roll around. It was hilarious to use the damn thing as a ball when we were young."** Said the nine tails chuckling.

Naruto smiled at Kurama's antics and later pointed at a red monkey. "Who's that?" he asked in awe at the mighty creature.

" **That's Son Goku. The four tailed monkey. Quite an annoyance it was. It was always bothering the others and me. It can create lava and it has quite an extensive knowledge of what you humans have labeled 'Taijutsu'. Add that up to it's huge strength and you've got a mean punch."** Said Kurama.

"Cool." Replied Naruto staring at the picture for a long time.

" **Oi kid! Stop daydreaming. Let's move on to number five."** Naruto nodded and turned the page in order to be welcomed by a...

"Um, Kurama… What is that?" asked Naruto blinking owlishly at the white horse looking thing.

" **Ah yes. That's Kokuō, it's part horse, part dolphin. It can use Boil release by mixing fire and water natures. It also gives some pretty good head-butts."** Replied Kurama.

"Oh… and that one? That one looks extremely weird." Questioned Naruto pointing at the slug thing.

" **The six tails is Saiken. It doesn't have any especial release but it's water affinity is extremely superior. It can spit these weird liquids that can stick you to the ground or melt you. Oh, and yes. It's definitely a slug."**

"All of these guys are really powerful…" said the blond child contemplating the creatures.

" **Of course we are kit. We are the biggest amount of chakra ever split in ten supposedly 'even' parts."** Reminded Kurama grumbling.

"Right, sorry." Replied Naruto but quickly got distracted and went back to the tailed beasts. "That one looks like an insect." He said.

" **That's because Chōmei is an insect. A kabutomushi* to be exact. It is often called Lucky Seven Chōmei. It can fly, create these wrid chakra threads and create this weird blinding powder."** Explained Kurama.

"This one looks the coolest of the bunch." Said Naruto after hearing Kurama's explanation of number seven.

" **Uh… I'm the coolest kit."** Replied Kurama looking annoyed.

"Nope, you're the fluffiest and cutest." Said Naruto piercing him with the brightest blue eyes. Before Kurama could argue against that statement though, Naruto asked about number eight.

" **That's Gyūki. It's like an octopus-bull thing. They call it the Kyogyū*.**

 **It's pure raw power and strength. It creates the beast Bijūdamas after myself and can create ink to blind its enemies."** Explained Kurama looking eager. Naruto just looked ticked off.

" **Do it kit. Do it."** Pressed on the tailed beast.

"Ugh fine. And that one?" asked Naruto dryly pointing at the painting of the massive orange fox.

" **That's me! Kurama! The mighty Kyūbi! The great Kyūbi no Yōko! The one and only Bakegitsune!* The strongest of all the Tailed Beasts! I can create tsunamis and level a mountain with the swipe of just one tail! I can also accumulate large amounts of chakra in a small amount of time so you never have to worry about running out. I can expel destructive chakra shockwaves to repel Justus and attacks. I have sensor abilities and can sense negative emotions in people. I am adept in wind and fire natures too. And apart from all of those amazing abilities I have vast knowledge of the human's ninja ways. Such as fuinjutsu for example."** Finished Kurama leaving Naruto bored.

"That sounds kinda lame compared to the others." Replied Naruto getting a little sleepy.

" **What did you say you brat!"** shouted Kurama from his place in Naruto's subconscious.

"That you sound lame compared to your friends…" said Naruto cowering back a little.

" **Whatever. You should know only my Yang half is sealed in you right now. The Yondaime sealed the Yin half in himself which means I'm only at half my power right now and I could probably still take on 5 of my sibling at the same time."** Argued Kurama scrunching his nose.

Naruto stuck his pink tongue out at Kurama, which would have looked really weird if you had been looking from the outside.

" **Don't stick your tongue out at me kiddo! Have some manners!"** reprimanded the mighty beast.

"I can do anything I want!" countered Naruto childishly.

" **Whatever kid. You look dead on your feet. Why don't you take a nap?"** suggested Kurama.

Naruto nodded his agreement and went back to his room and laid down on his bed. It was still pretty early and he was still in his sleepwear so he would just wake up in a couple hours to have lunch. When he was all settled in bed he began thinking of how his situation had changed in a short amount of time. It seemed like it was yesterday that he was still playing ninja with Konohamaru and the rest of his friends in the academy. But now he was on a genin team with people he had never met before and hid daddy as his sensei.

He didn't truly know if it changed for the better or for the worse. He did miss playing with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi but he didn't have much time to spare so he could play with them anymore. And he did like his team a lot too. Sakura was becoming like a big sister. But Sasuke… he wasn't like an older brother or a close friend. Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it but Sasuke was something, something important, something he fell asleep thinking about.

* * *

 **Tanuki:** Raccoon

 **Bakeneko:** Monster Cat

 **Kabutomushi:** Horned beetle

 **Kyogyū:** Giant Ox

 **Bakegitsune** : Monster Fox

If you were wondering the Tailed Beasts don't have an established gender. Matatabi and Chomei are more 'feminine' if you were wondering.

Anyways, leave a review and see you next time. Thanks again for making 10 chapters possible!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9. He has a familiar adopted father too. Main couple Sasu/Naru some side pairings later on. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter twelve in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 10 got. It means the world.

Expect chapter 12 soon! (Not a 1-month wait like it was for this one)

 **Important:** I made a change in chapter 7 regarding the timeline, so instead of two weeks of D-ranks before wave more time went by which will make the beginning of the chūnin exams July.

I'm now going to do something I should've done since the beginning of publishing and writing this story, so: **Thanks to: DarkGiggles,** **Tately E DeLaure** **, CrimsonBat, Hachiman Hikkigya, ankwhat, RashaSh, RedAssassin0, kyuubi-insomniac, Scld0702, Lovelyladie15, 12anarose, kennygo, yumiyang, ButterfliesInTheSkies, aka-chan, whizno2000, Shadow Warriour, PrinceOfShadows1, Goddess Of Night Eternal Faith, Jojofruit, Ern Estine 13624, shadowcat ninja, Yana5, notactivebomore, Imnotsurereally, sparrowhawk13, Narulover247, belladu57, Alexis smith, EclipseNightClub, Mizuumi Yoite, WolfMistwood, stopprophet123, .Louis-xX, Leahchan13, Irelya, theblackbird13, cutiepie0812 and all of the anonymous reviewers** for reviewing whether it is constant or you just reviewed once, thanks, you might not even read this story anymore but still, thanks, better late than for the future this will be done for future chapters from now on with maybe more personalized than you messages or something. Also thanks to **Mizuumi Yoite** for pointing out something I hadn't noticed in the 10th chapter and to answer **cutiepie0812's** question, yes there is going to be a struggle, his growth in terms of power will escalate throughout story so don't expect an over-powered Naruto early on.

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

Naruto woke up by being slightly shaken by Kakashi. "Daddy?" he called out as he began to open his big blue eyes so he could see the silver haired man sitting in the edge of his bed.

"Naru-chan, you have to get up, we are meeting Haku for a checkup at the hospital and then we're going to go see Jiraiya to begin your training. So, take a bath get dressed and meet me downstairs." Said Kakashi.

"Right, Haku is working as a doctor ninja isn't he?" questioned Naruto from his bed. "Medical Ninja, Naruto. And yes he is." Replied Kakashi as heruffled the blonde locks and headed downstairs.

Naruto got out of bed with a tired sigh and went through with his morning routine. When he was done, 20 minutes later he went downstairs and had a quick breakfast with his dad so they could go out and begin walking towards the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital they went straight into the room Haku was in. "Haku!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran to hug the older male. "Naruto-chan. Ready for your checkup?" asked Haku to the blonde boy. Naruto nodded eagerly but said he had to go the toilet first. "Well there's one over there Naruto-chan." Said Haku pointing over to a bathroom attached to the examination room.

When Naruto closed the door Kakashi leaned so he could get closer to Haku and whispered in case Naruto could hear, "Haku, I need you to check thoroughly the effects the Kyūbi has in Naruto." Haku nodded and they separated as Naruto came out.

"Well, Naruto-chan, sit on the examination table and remove your shirt." Said Haku to which Naruto complied quickly. After a few minutes of prodding, touching and using Iryō Ninjutsu on Naruto to check him over Haku told him to put on his shirt again as he began scrobbling down things on a notepad.

"Naruto you can wait outside, this is grown up talk now." Said Kakashi as realized Haku was done. "What?! That's bullcrap! Haku isn't even a grownup!" shouted Naruto outraged he was being left out.

"First of all, no swearing. Second, Haku is a chūnin and he is 15, six years your elder so I think he qualifies as a grownup. Now please wait outside." Countered Kakashi.

Naruto pouted and puffed his cheeks out but leaped out of the chair and left the examination room, albeit, he did so begrudgingly. When he closed the door behind him Haku began to talk, "Well, I'm not the best to be doing this so it would be a good idea to have Tsunade-sama check too if she's ever here or you meet her somewhere. But from what I can tell with my limited abilities the Kyūbi grants Naruto-chan quicker healing, a better sense of smell, sight and hearing apparently it also makes him immune to some poisons and lower level of genjutsu, I could also assume it gives him better agility and flexibility which are very good traits for a ninja. This doesn't mean these abilities are extremely developed but Naruto did seem to have a big spike of the development of these abilities at the time that I can assume was the first time the Kyūbi influenced him. That is as far as I can analyse Naruto's situation. I apologize Kakashi-san, if you have to bring him again for anything feel free to do so." Finished Haku with a small bow.

"You did more than enough, thank you Haku-kun." Said Kakashi as he returned the bow and exited the examination room to see Naruto sitting against the wall opposite to the examination room fumbling with the hem of his jacket. He approached the boy and extended his hand for him to take, which he did and they began walking out of the hospital.

Naruto looked up at him with those big blue eyes and he looked down at him dark brown ones with a questioning look. "What did you talk about in there?" he asked in a small voice. "About your growth and development, Naru-chan. I thought it might have been embarrassing for you." He lied smoothly feeling slightly guilty.

Naruto looked down. "What did Haku say about it?" he asked. "Do you want an honest answer or a nice one?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed a bit before he replied. "Honest." He said curious. They were currently outside walking alongside a small river. Kakashi let go of Naruto's and kneeled in front of him putting on a fake serious and sad look. He put both of his hand in the small shoulders and breathed in hard. "Haku, he- he said you would stay tiny and cute like you are now forever." He said as he sneaked his hands inside Naruto's shirt and began tickling his stomach. Naruto began laughing loudly while trying to push Kakashi's hands away. "Ahahhahaha, D-daddy stop!" he laughed as Kakashi did what he was told. The silver haired man let out a chuckle as he straightened Naruto's jacket. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyways, now we have to meet Jiraiya by the big lake." He said as he stood his full size and offered his hand again.

They were walking for a good amount of minutes as they approached the familiar lake, after all they had trained there a couple of times themselves.

By the lake, on a big rock sat a tall man, probably over 6 feet tall, of a wide frame and long, spiky white hair tied in a long ponytail. He had red lines under his eyes, which extended the whole length of his face, and he was wearing a green kimono shirt with matching pants and a mesh shirt and pants under those. Above those two layers he was wearing a red vest with two yellow circles. To match the vest he was also wearing red wooden sandals. By his side there was a huge scroll. As they approached the man he opened his eyes before they could speak and he smiled wide while opening his arms.

Naruto's eyes brightened up and he smiled. He ran into Jiraiya's arms eagerly. "Jiraiya-ji!" he said into the broad shoulder. Jiraiya ruffled the blond hair. "I'm not that old yet brat." He said with a chuckle. When Naruto pulled away Jiraiya got off the rock he was sitting in and instead sat on the floor in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt. To check over your seal of course." Said the hermit. Naruto nodded and lifted both his jacket and shirt at the same time. "Hold it there Naruto." Said Jiraiya as the tip of his index finger lit up light blue and he poked Naruto's stomach, making the seal appear as Naruto giggled.

After a few moments Jiraiya stood up and went over to Kakashi, which left Naruto by himself, who went to look at the fish swimming in the lake. "The seal is fine, but a lot more of Kyuubi's chakra has mixed with Naruto's compared to the last time I checked it. I believe they established some type of connection or the Kyuubi found a way to link himself to Naruto even further. Despite all of this, the seal is intact and not weakened. It's as if, the Kyuubi opened a gate that was meant to be opened." Explained Jiraiya as Kakashi nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I'll keep a close eye on him, we went to see a medic earlier and nothing was wrong with him. Apparently the Kyuubi didn't harm him in any way." Replied Kakashi.

"Yes, well I'll be checking his seal often too if that helps."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto get over here!" Naruto looked at them before getting up and walking over to the two men. He looked up curiously at his dad waiting for him to speak.

"Jiraiya and I are going to be training you now before the exams begin because Hokage-sama is afraid that because you're younger than your peers you might not be at their level. If your team passes the first and second round I won't be able to train you full time but Jiraiya will. I have to train Sasuke and Sakura too. You understand that right?" He asked with an eye smile.

"Yes daddy, I get it." Naruto replied.

"Great let's get into training then, how about signing the toad contract first, eh?" said Jiraiya puffing his chest proudly.

"He already signed the hound contract." Said Kakashi not even bothering to look at Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked outraged and quickly began bickering with Kakashi in a long discussion about which animal was better.

"Toads are much better, than dogs. You can buy a dog at a pet store, Kakashi!"

"You can buy a toad as well!" replied Kakashi.

"But not giant toads! I don't remember you having a giant dog!" countered Jiraiya.

Naruto, thinking this was a really stupid discussion because they didn't sell ninja animals in a pet store decided to interrupt. "Eto… can't I sign both contracts?" he asked in a small voice looking up at the two man that were engaged in the heated discussion.

They both froze when they heard the soft voice and they both looked down at him before Jiraiya, who was more experienced in summoning replied, "Actually, there's nothing that prohibits that I believe, but it is frowned upon and I think the summons wouldn't appreciate it much. However, I will ask Gamabunta later." Said Jiraiya.

"Right. Let's begin the training." Said Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood in a small clearing inside a forest panting after having attempted the kunai exercise his brother used to do. He finally hit 6 of the 8 targets but he couldn't have even dreamed of doing it without his sharingan.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun." He heard an old voice say. He sighed, he kew exactly who it was.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" he asked as he turned around to look at the old man and deactivating his sharingan at the same time.

"Just want to see how you're holding up, I see you were dong what Itachi did before the incident." Said the Hokage.

"Well, I haven't been able to complete it yet." Replied Sasuke twirling a kunai in his finger.

"Don't fret Sasuke-kun, Itachi only managed to do it when he was 13." Said the Hokage.

Sasuke's sharingan flared. "I'm bordering 13! How am I supposed to avenge my clan if I can't even complete a stupid kunai trick?!" he shouted throwing the kunai into one of the targets, making it split from the force.

"Sasuke-kun, despite what your brother told you, hate isn't the way to defeat him, you must be superior emotionally if you want to beat him. Anger isn't the best of traits. Rely on your peers. I can see your time with Naruto has changed you a bit. Take care Sasuke-kun." Said the old man, apparently vanishing.

Sasuke groaned and began heading home, with Naruto and Itachi not leaving his head. Was hate the way to beat his brother? He had said that after killing the clan. After killing their parents, cousins, relatives and friends. He had told Sasuke to hate him because hate would make him stronger, but then again, Naruto, it could be said he cared for the blond boy and ever since meeting him the hate in his heart had diminished a bit. He did feel stronger, he felt stronger around Naruto and maybe even Kakashi and Sakura. Could love and friendship be the real strength he should be aiming for? He entered the Uchiha district and began looking at the empty roads, houses, shops… he walked past the compound and went into the place the Uchiha used to have their meetings in. He walked to one of the tatami mats and lifted it to reveal a stone with a pattern in it. He performed the hand signs and saw it lift before his eyes. He slowly walked down the stone stairs and he lit up the torches that were sitting in the walls. He stood in front of the stone, the so-called Naka shrine. The stone tablet supposedly written by the first leader of the clan. Madara Uchiha. This tablet held the clan's biggest secrets, and apparently an incredible amount of power too. Now that he had unlocked his sharingan he may be able to read it… he activated it but could only read part of the stone.

What he could make out was something about controlling beasts and acquiring the upgraded version of the sharingan. It was a complicated writing, full of metaphors and such. He decided he would look at it again and he left. He got out of the Uchiha district and headed for the nicer new area of Konoha to the apartment where he lived, after all it didn't do him any good to live in a deserted district filled with the memories of his deceased family. He went inside got ready for bed and just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up to someone knocking on his door. He groaned and quickly stood up and walked over to the door putting on a shirt and pants on the way. He opened it up and came face to face with… a blond mop of hair. He looked slightly down and saw Naruto looking up him with his stupidly blue eyes and a smile on his face.

"What." He said in a mean voice. 'Good job Sasuke' he said to himself with a sigh.

Naruto didn't seem to mind his rude reply though. "Get properly dressed you're gonna be training with my dad today. And let me in too, I'm hungry." Naruto made his way inside pushing Sasuke in the process.

"What do you think you're doing you brat?" questioned Sasuke stepping into his kitchen where Naruto was raiding his fridge.

"Stop being a sourpuss I just want food and you have plenty… just get dressed." Replied Naruto not looking at him.

Sasuke sighed and went into his room to get his clothes and then take a shower. When he was done he headed into his kitchen but didn't see Naruto anywhere. He heard the TV was on and he went into the small spot with the couches and such. There sitting on the floor was Naruto eating ice cream.

Naruto looked at him and stood up. "Ready to go?" he said.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. "Great then! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto taking Sasuke's hand and leading him out of the apartment. "Oi, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked.

"To the lake, that's where my dad told me to meet him." Said Naruto not letting go of his hand.

When they got there Kakashi was sleeping under a tree. Naruto went over to him and bopped him in the head. He lazily opened his eyes. "What." Kakashi said without opening his eyes. "Are you kidding me?! Sasuke said the same thing!" Naruto half shouted. He took hold of the silver mans hand and struggled to pull him to his feet. When he had achieved it he pointed at Sasuke. "Now train him!" and he pushed Kakashi to Sasuke.

"So bossy…" Kakashi muttered. He lifted his headband and revealed his sharingan. "We're going to training genjutsu today, dispelling them, casting them, resisting them, things like that. Activate your sharingan." Instructed Kakashi.

He knew Itachi was a genjutsu expert and he could cast genjutsu without even moving a finger. Plus, he was known for using your biggest fears against you. So, if Sasuke ever wanted to defeat Itachi he would have tobe experienced in genjutsu, especially dispelling them. Luckily, that was easier with the sharingan.

After a few hours of training Sasuke was panting but had learnt a new genjutsu, a low ranked one but still a genjutsu nonetheless. "Well Sasuke, good job. I think it's time you try it out. Naru-chan come here!" shouted Kakashi making Naruto stop his kunai throwing. Naruto skipped to them and stood expectantly in front of Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke is going to try a new genjutsu on you. Don't panic when you're in it. Just dispel it." Said Kakashi. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and locked eyes with Naruto. He quickly began going through the handsigns for the genjutsu because casting it with just his eyes was something he couldn't do just yet. When he was done Naruto just stood there.

"Was something supposed to happen?" asked Naruto with his eyes wide looking at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked absolutely destroyed. Kakashi cursed and quickly intervened. "I'm sure something really small went wrong Sasuke, just try it on me." he said trying to distract the black haired boy from the situation. Sasuke nodded and performed the genjutsu again.

Kakashi felt the genjutsu take effect, he let it run for a little bit and dispelled it. "It works perfectly Sasuke, I think you just didn't put in the right amount of chakra the first time." He said cursing himself again for forgetting the genjutsu could possibly not affect Naruto.

"Well now that both of you have trained quite a bit, how about you have a little spar and then we can all go home?" he asked with an eye-smile.

Two weeks had gone by filled with hard training. Kakashi had trained Naruto to hone his skills and get him up to the level of his peers as much as he could with the help of Jiraiya while he trained Sasuke and Sakura like he normally would. He had been sure they would pass the exams before but now he wasn't so sure… he had gotten word that Ibiki would be one of the jonin supervising the first part of the exam. Ibiki was known for his rough interrogation techniques and his habit of making everything hard for whoever it was. This year Suna and Konoha had the most teams in the exams, however, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa had sent a few teams too. Smaller villages like Kusagakure and Amegakure had also sent teams to the exams making Kakashi wonder if team 7 would be able to advance.

He woke Naruto up and walked with him to the bridge where team 7 met usually met. Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting there. "Listen, you three are great ninja and I believe you can pass these exams, work together and apply everything I have taught you, don't forget your teammates because without them you won't be able to win. Watch out for the unusual and remember to always look underneath. You have to go the academy now and go through the first phase of the exams. It won't be easy but I know you kids can make it." The three of them nodded and Naruto gave him a hug and they had a small conversation with whispers. When Naruto pulled back and the genin began heading to the academy Kakashi called Sasuke back.

"Sasuke, please watch over Naruto. I know he means something to you and seeing as I can't be in the exams I need someone to watch over him. It's not that he can't defend himself, because he can. He's very capable and I'm aware of that… but he's a child and he's naïve, just look over him." Kakashi pleaded to the boy.

"I will, sensei." Sasuke replied with a nod. He turned around and joined his teammates.

"What did my dad tell you?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Hn. Nothing important." Was Sasuke's reply. He sped up and began walking ahead of his two teammates.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I don't know. You know him better thank I do Naru-chan." She replied.

Naruto and Sakura had bonded over time with Sakura watching over Naruto like an older sister would to his younger brother. In fact, Sakura did refer to him as his younger brother from time to time and Naruto did call her nee-chan occasionally.

"Let's hurry up, I wanna get to the exams." Said Naruto as he sped up.

When they got to the academy there was a huge line that began in the inside of the academy and extended to the outside. Apparently this line was to check in to the exams. There was a lot of foreign and local genin in the line. The variety was amazing.

They got in line and Naruto spoke up. "Are we going to pass the exams? These people look tough."

"Of course we are, dobe." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

* * *

And that's it. Short chapter, kinda filler, just to set the scene before the chūnin exams. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and stuff. Love ya.


	12. Chapter 12 (Chūnin Exams!)

**Chapter 12**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9 and Kakashi is his adoptive father. Make sure to follow the quirky, cute, fluffy story of a young Naruto and his ninja way as well as his future romantic situation. Main couple Sasu/Naru. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi. May be rated M later.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter thirteen in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 11 got. It means the world. .

Expect chapter 13 soon! I have to give you guys an apology for not updating in so long, I know you have all heard this before, but yes I was having personal problems which is why I haven't updated the story. But now I expect to get back into it. Now aside all of that, I wish you all had a wonderful start to 2017 and I also want to mention, Naruto Shippuden is officially over which is sad, but I'm also happy the series won't get destroyed. Episode 500 made me cry, so I would love to know what was your reaction to the final episode and what your thoughts on in ending are!

 **Thanks to:**

 **Irelya:** Thanks! I actually prefer toads but thought it was appropriate for Naruto to sign the hound contract.

 **clio1111:** Thanks! And I agree, he has to watch out!

 **Yana5:** Thanks for your continuous support, I really appreciate it.

 **ar111:** Thanks! Yeah I'll definitely try to update faster now.

 **Mizuumi Yoite:** Thanks for reviewing! As for the curse mark, you'll have to wait and see… it may or may not appear in this chapter.

 **theblackbird13:** Thank you! Means a lot.

 **CallmeCrazylol:** Wow, can't believe you read all 11 in one go. As for Minato, yes he'll find out.

 **cutiepie0812:** Thanks! It makes me happy that you deem this story as good enough to become absorbed in. Thanks for the review anyway!

 **Anonymous Reviewer:** Thanks!

 **Storm Panic:** Thank you so much! I'm gonna try to update soon!

 **queen-at-d-throne** : Thanks! I adore chibi-naru too. And I will definitely continue to write.

 **TrenchcoatMan:** Thanks for the review! As for the shared mindscape I hadn't thought of that but it could be an interesting concept to include. And as for him learning the truth I think it's still going to be some time before he does find out.

 **jbadillodavila:** Gracias!

 **Anonymous Reviewer Nº2:** Happy early birthday then!

 **Lily Morgan:** Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I had all of you waiting for so long but I'm back now and as for the cute romance it's coming soon.

 **gessicalirio123** : Definitely will update sooner now!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put a favorite on the story and followed!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

 _Previously…_

"Let's hurry up, I wanna get to the exams." Said Naruto as he sped up.

When they got to the academy there was a huge line that began in the inside of the academy and extended to the outside. Apparently this line was to check in to the exams. There was a lot of foreign and local genin in the line. The variety was amazing.

They got in line and Naruto spoke up. "Are we going to pass the exams? This people look tough."

"Of course we are, dobe." Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

* * *

"Do you think they're going to pass?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya as they sat on a random rooftop of Konoha.

"Of course, you've got Minato's son, the Uchiha heir and that girl shows promise. Why are you so worried Kakashi?" Answered Jiraiya while contemplating the village.

"I just- I get worried about him. Every time I leave him I feel like I'm going to lose him. I know he's talented. They all are. But… there's always someone with more talent, someone that is more dangerous, and someone who could beat them. That's why I worry Jiraiya." Replied the silver haired jōnin.

"Well don't. Don't worry about it Kakashi. They'll make it and they will become better ninjas because of it." Said Jiraiya reassuring Kakashi.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, inside the academy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all finished signing up for the exam. "Where is room 303 anyway?" asked Naruto as the group walked along the busy halls.

"You don't know dobe? We studied here for some time." Replied Sasuke.

"That's true Naru. How come you don't know where room 303 is?" Questioned Sakura as well.

"Well because I used to have classes in the first floor only with the kids my age at first. And when I switched to your class, we had class on the second floor for some reason. I've just never been to the third floor." He replied.

"Well, whatever. Let's not talk about pointless things and let's discuss strategy instead." Sakura suggested.

"It's too late for that Sakura." Said Sasuke as he opened the doors to room 303.

Sakura and Naruto looked ahead as well as the doors finished opening. As they took their first steps inside they felt immediately suffocated. All the talking, all the people… all the chakra. There was so much chakra. Sasuke took a long look at the room filled with people of all sizes and appearances and he instantly noticed that there were people from all five major villages.

"We've got to be careful, these people look dangerous." He said in a quiet voice to both of his teammates. Sakura and Naruto nodded just as the other Konoha genin approached them.

"Hello, Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura." Said Hinata as her, Kiba and Shino settled close to them.

Naruto ran to Hinata and gave her a hug. "Hinata! It's been too long!" He said burying his face into her stomach.

"Yes it has been Naru-chan." She replied petting his hair and laughing softly.

While that was happening Kiba and Shikamaru approached Sasuke. "So, Uchiha. Have you hit it off with Sakura yet?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked confused and he remained silent. Kiba gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Come on, we all know you're into her, eh?" He said laughing.

"I'm not." Sasuke replied taking a glance at Naruto, who was talking to Shino and Hinata.

"How is your team coming along, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, leaning on a wall nearby.

"We're doing fine. And we're going to pass unlike Inuzuka." He replied, smirking. Kiba instantly started cursing at the Uchiha.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru groaned watching the exchange.

Off to the side Ino was questioning Sakura intensely.

"So, forehead. How have things with Sasuke-kun been?" Ino asked poking Sakura for fun.

Sakura took a glance at Naruto and Sasuke and remained quiet for a while before speaking. "I'm not into Sasuke that much anymore. I think I want to focus on being a good ninja for now, Ino-buta." She replied smirking.

Ino was about to reply when they all heard a door open, and loud, deep footsteps take over all the sound in the room. All the genin took a look at the front of the class and saw a tall man in a long black trench coat.

He started walking towards the other door of the room, making all the genin create a hallway for him to pass. When he arrived at the door he slammed them open and turned back to the young ninjas.

"Follow me." He said in a deep voice as he started walking away.

Everyone looked at each other startled before they began following. Each team got together again, leaving team 7 somewhere along the middle of the dozens of groups.

"Eto, what do you think the test is gonna be?" Naruto said looking up at his teammates.

"I'm sure it's going to be something we can pass Naru." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked down and nodded. 'Even Sakura is more confident than I am. I'm never going to pass this test…' he thought, sighing lightly.

"You said that out loud, dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Eh?! Well- I- I didn't mean it, we can totally pass whatever they throw at us 'ttebayo!" He said giving a thumbs up and a smile.

Sakura smiled softly but didn't say anything, which caused an awkward silence between the group that someone had to break eventually.

"Dobe, do you really think we're not going to pass?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pocket, seeming to think about something.

"Ano sa… I didn't mean it like that, I just- I think you would pass if you had a better teammate." He replied, sniffling and looking down.

"Are you going to cry?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. 'Who cries over something like that?' He thought.

"Uh… Of course not." He replied wiping his eyes with his sleeve quickly.

"Naru, you are an excellent teammate. Of course we'll pass, so don't worry." Sakura said placing a hand on his blonde locks.

"You really think so?" He asked, still sniffling and looking up at her green eyes.

"We do." Sasuke chimed in, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks." Naruto said, wiping his eyes again.

As they were all caught up in that emotional moment before they had noticed, the whole group stopped at the academy's courtyard. Ibiki was standing on a platform waiting to address the whole group.

"Listen up. This is the first test of the chūnin exams. It's simple really. The test consists of this. You have until midnight to get to the top of the fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Rock. But there's a catch, you have to get there with an extra headband. That is, one from someone in another team, it can be from the same village though. And you have to have yours as well." Ibiki explained to the genin.

There was confusion among the faces of most genin. 'That can't be the whole test.' Sasuke thought.

"So we are going to be fighting… in the village? Among civilians?" A random genin asked.

"No, in fact. You cannot engage in any hostile battling. You have to get another headband either by stealth or any other method that doesn't involve any possible danger to civilians or damage to the village." Ibiki replied.

"That's impossible!" Kiba shouted from the back.

"No it's not. If you can't take a headband without the other person noticing, you're not fit to be chūnin. Oh, I forgot. Another thing is, this test is going to be done by yourself. We are going to have people checking that you don't get together with your teammates. If you do, you're disqualified." Ibiki said sternly.

"Kuso." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Additional rules you should know. You can't take more than one headband. If any of your teammates isn't able to get a headband you are all out. Your headband has to be visible on you. As soon as someone takes your headband you are going to be eliminated and escorted to Hokage Rock by one of our men. Remember, you have until midnight." Ibiki said repeating his previous point at the end.

There was then silence amongst the young ninjas.

"Go!" Ibiki shouted, making every genin scatter to different directions.

* * *

'How am I ever going to get a headband?' Naruto thought to himself as he sneaked through the alleyways of Konoha. 'I also have to make sure no one takes mine.' He thought.

When he was sneaking he caught sight of Shikamaru jumping through the roofs and decided to follow. He saw him come to a stop in front of an unsuspecting suna genin. Shikamaru quickly made the handsigns for the _Kagemane no jutsu_ and restrained the genin. Naruto could barely make out part of the conversation but he heard enough.

"What are you planning to do with that huh? If you move I move." The genin said.

"Exactly." Shikamaru replied. He brought his hands up to his head and that's when the suna genin noticed Shikamaru was wearing his headband on his arm.

"Don't!" The genin screamed but Shikamaru kept going. He began doing an untying motion on the back of his head making the suna genin untie his headband. He then made a throwing motion making the suna genin throw his headband to him and when he received it he undid the jutsu.

"You lost." Shikamaru said smirking. The genin then hung his head as a Konoha chūnin escorted him. Shikamaru sighed and started heading to Hokage Rock but not before saying "I knew you were there the whole time Naruto."

Naruto gave a little gasp and ran out. 'I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing' he thought to himself as he continued to sneak through the alleys after he watched Shikamaru.

On the other side of the village Sasuke had been following his target for a while now. The kusagakure nin he had been following had decided to walk among the crowds of people in the market area to blend in. And as it was already getting dark the crowds were getting bigger. So, Sasuke was waiting for his chance to take that headband. He wasn't wearing it on his forehead though. He was wearing it as a belt.

'Maybe I should get another target, I haven't gotten an opening in a while.' Sasuke thought to himself. A few minutes later though the Kusa genin bumped into a woman. Quickly activating his Sharingan, Sasuke leapt down from the rooftop and took out a kunai. Just as he was about to cut the headband to take it the Kusagakure ninja took a hold of his wrist with his hand. And right after that Sasuke disappeared in a poof and the Kusa nin felt his headband disappear with him. He quickly turned around and saw the woman holding his headband. He gawked at her and then she was engulfed in smoke, revealing the Uchiha with his headband.

"How?" The kusa nin growled out.

"Simple really. I was getting tired of not getting an opportunity to take your headband I created the distraction myself. The woman was me in a transformation jutsu and the wrist you grabbed belonged to a clone." Sasuke replied smirking.

Before the Kusa nin could reply Sasuke began heading to Hokage Rock. 'I wonder if Naruto and Sakura got their headband already.' He thought to himself as he leapt through the rooftops.

As for Sakura she was currently chatting with her fake teammate and boyfriend. Before the test started she saw a team that had a couple in it and she later transformed into that teams girl. She transformed her headband as well to that of Iwagakure it was in the same spot she always wore it. She didn't know if it was considered breaking the rules but she had to take her chances.

"You know we can't be seen together Kimiko! We'll be disqualified!" The male ninja shouted at her.

"Keep your voice down and we won't be found out!" Sakura or rather Kimiko now whisper-shouted back. "I have a plan." She told him.

He groaned. "What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Give me your headband." She replied. On the inside Sakura was extremely nervous at this point but this was her only chance.

"What?! Kimiko that's against the rules!" He replied.

Sakura got closer to him and grabbed his hand. "No one's going to say anything. Just give it to me until I get another one for me and for you and meet me before midnight near the Hokage Rock. That way we'll pass." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Kimiko… I know you're a better ninja b- but I can do this." The Iwa nin replied.

"Please…" Sakura pleaded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Kimiko. Take it." He said untying his headband and passing it over to Sakura.

Sakura took two steps back and undid the transformation. The Iwagakure genin's mouth dropped and he started getting red.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said quickly turning back and running out with the headband in her hands. 'That was so gross, but I had to get that headband. I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke got theirs yet.' She thought as she headed to Hokage Rock.

At this point, Naruto had given up on sneaking through the alleyways and had just decided to walk through the streets. It was already dark and he still hadn't gotten a headband. His stomach growled and he decided to go get something quick to eat. While he was waiting in line someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around but he saw nobody. That's when he felt someone's hand on his neck. And then he felt that hand undoing his headband. He quickly ran out and only stopped at the riverbank when he thought the person that had tried to take his headband was not following him anymore.

'Kuso' he said out loud seeing there were only a couple minutes till midnight. He sat down on the small dock and kicked his feet. 'I'm never going to become a chūnin, and I failed Sasuke and Sakura.' He thought to himself. He wiped his eyes that had gotten a bit teary and then he saw someone's reflection on the water.

"Are you here to take my headband?" He asked in a small voice. "Cause you can have it…" Naruto said.

The strange person sat down next to Naruto without saying anything, which gave him time to see what he was like. He was wearing a purple shirt with a high collar and purple pants too with a white cloth waistband. But his most notorious features were on his face. Grey hair in a ponytail and big, round glasses. Sitting on his forehead was a Konoha headband.

"I'm not here to take your headband Naruto." The unknown man said.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Naruto replied a little scared.

"Why I know your name is not important. I'm Kabuto and I'm here to give you mine. I saw you were looking sad and honestly I think you need it more than I do." The man, now known as Kabuto said.

"B-but I can't take it. And if you don't have your headband your team will fail." Naruto said, stuttering.

"My team won't mind. And I know you need it more than I do, you see Naruto, I have failed these exams 7 times. One more won't matter. So, will you take it?" He said putting his hand out with the headband in it and smiling.

* * *

"Do you think Naruto will come? It's almost midnight." Sakura said to Sasuke as they both overlooked Konoha at the top of the fourth Hokage's head.

"Yes, he will. I know he will." Sasuke said, not bothering to look at her.

"Well, if you say-"

"Guys! I'm here!" Naruto shouted interrupting Sakura. He was red and panting but he had a Konoha headband grasped tightly in his hand.

"Naruto! You came!" Sakura exclaimed giving him a hug. "Hn." Sasuke muttered, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Let's hand in the headbands now." Sasuke said walking over to Ibiki.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and they all walked over to a small table where Ibiki and a few chūnin were receiving the headbands.

"You're one of the last teams to arrive." He said in a deep voice.

"Hai." Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Why are you happy about that, Hatake?"

"Well, I'm happy we passed sir." Naruto said, still smiling.

"Whatever. Be here tomorrow morning for the second test." Ibiki said.

They all nodded and went back, going through the several number of genin waiting at the Hokage Rock. They stopped to talk for some time about strategy for the second test and then they decided to head home. Sakura went her way and Sasuke offered to walk Naruto home, to which he said yes. They had a pleasant talk about random things with the moonlight lighting their path. When they got to Naruto's house they stopped at the doorway.

"Naruto, how did you get your headband? I noticed it was a Konoha headband." Sasuke asked.

"Eto… I- I got it by sneaking up on someone, I wished he hadn't been from Konoha but it was my only choice." Naruto said, nervously while he twiddled his fingers.

"Well, I'm glad you got it, we get to take the second test tomorrow." Sasuke said slowly, noticing Naruto's off behavior.

"Yeah, I'm glad we passed too!" Naruto said smiling. "Well, goodnight Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully giving Sasuke a hug, burying his face on his chest.

He quickly went inside and closed the door. Leaving Sasuke outside, blushing. "Goodnight." He said to nobody.

* * *

Well, I tried something different for the first part of the exams, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Again, sorry for leaving you guys waiting for so long but I'm back now and I'm going to try to update as frequently as possible and in longer chapters too! Thanks for everything and remember to leave a review! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9 and Kakashi is his adoptive father. Make sure to follow the quirky, cute, fluffy story of a young Naruto and his ninja way as well as his future romantic situation. Main couple Sasu/Naru. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi. May be rated M later.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter fourteen in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 12 got. It means the world. .

Expect chapter 14 soon!

 **Thanks to:**

 **kaylafike500:** Thanks for reviewing!

 **Mizuumi Yoite:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if Sasuke gets the mark or not… we'll have to see!

 **Trenchcoatman:** It is a bit different than canon and as to why Kabuto helped Naruto out, you've got to remember they're a team, and they can't go on by themselves.

 **CallmeCrazylol:** Lol, yeah Kabuto is creepy.

 **Yana5:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Guest:** Thanks for leaving a review! I'm sorry I don't really understand your question.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put a favorite on the story and followed!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _Well, I'm glad you got it, we get to take the second test tomorrow." Sasuke said slowly, noticing Naruto's off behavior._

" _Yeah, I'm glad we passed too!" Naruto said smiling. "Well, goodnight Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully giving Sasuke a hug, burying his face on his chest._

 _He quickly went inside and closed the door. Leaving Sasuke outside, blushing. "Goodnight." He said to nobody._

* * *

"Tadaima!" Naruto said as he walked inside. When he didn't hear anything back he pouted, he really wanted to see his dad but apparently he wasn't home. Just as he finished that thought he was lifted off the ground and into Kakashi's arms.

"Hello Naru-chan. How did it go?" Kakashi asked, as he petted the blonde hair of the child in his arms.

"We passed daddy!" Naruto said smiling wide and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, giving him a hug.

"What was the test about?" Kakashi asked as he put Naruto back on the ground and ruffled his hair.

"Well, we had to get someone else's headband without fighting or anything since we were doing it in the village and if we fought people could get hurt and that's bad so we couldn't fight but you could sneak up on people and that's how you got the headbands but you had to do it by yourself so I couldn't really see Sasuke or Sakura while we were doing the test and that sucked because I really wanted us to have to work together because we are a good team and everything and-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by Kakashi putting his index finger on top of his mouth to shut him up. He smacked off the finger and puffed his cheeks.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"You were talking to much Naru-chan. I thought you were going to run out of air." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything.

"Are you tired? It's pretty late, almost an hour past midnight actually." Kakashi said, straightening Naruto's jacket hood, which was in an awkward position.

"I'm not tired…" Naruto answered, but he released a big yawn right after saying that.

Kakashi chuckled and picked him up. Taking him up the stairs and into his room. When he was there he realized Naruto was already asleep. He took of his hoodie/jacket and his headband and put him in bed. He sat on the edge and just stared for a while. Like he did most times he put Naruto to bed.

"I know you're there Jiraiya. Are you here to see your godson?" Kakashi asked, looking to the window. From the outside you could hear a scuff and then the window open. Allowing Jiraiya to come inside.

"You're a little late. He's already sleeping." Kakashi said, walking out into the hallway with Jiraiya following.

"I didn't come to see him. I came to see you." Jiraiya said, taking off his giant scroll and leaving it against the wall.

"I'm flattered, sannin-sama." Kakashi replied sarcastically. "What do you need?" He further asked.

"I need to tell you the village's border scouts sensed Orochimaru's chakra nearby. Anko can confirm this, she recently got a tingling in her curse mark." Jiraiya explained, making Kakashi's eyes go wide.

"Orochimaru? Do you think-"

"No, I don't believe he's after Naruto, but rather the Uchiha. He was always after Kekkei Genkais, and it wouldn't be surprising if he was aware the Uchiha kid already has his Sharingan. I believe he has to change bodies in a short time." Jiraiya said, sighing.

"Has the security been improved, does Hiruzen know? We should postpone the exams Jiraiya, if Orochimaru is out there, and he's after Sasuke, or Naruto they are not safe. We need to do something." Kakashi said frantically, running his hand through his silver hair.

"Kakashi, stop." Jiraiya said putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "You're overreacting. The necessary measures have been taken, and yes. Hiruzen is aware. But, we won't postpone the exams. Naruto and Sasuke are smart and they'll be safe. So stop worrying." The toad hermit said slowly, trying to calm Kakashi further.

"It's just. Orochimaru. That snake." Kakashi snarled, closing his fists.

"I know, Kakashi. Just tell the kid to stay clam and to be smart. That Uchiha kid will protect him anyway. He seems to care. Anyway, see you later Hatake." Jiraiya said, poofing away.

Kakashi sighed again and began walking down the hallway, stopping at Naruto's open door. He looked inside to see Naruto sleeping deeply, with the moonlight giving his cherubic face a nice glow.

'I'll protect you forever Naruto.' Kakashi said to himself. He smiled and closed the door slowly, walking into his own room afterwards. He walked up to the bed, stepped inside and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Feeling the bed move he began opening his eyes, feeling the daylight shining on him from the right. He turned left to see Naruto jumping on his bed with his mouth moving, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

He then straightened up on the bed and opened his eyes fully.

"Stop that." Kakashi said, groaning.

"Stop what?" Naruto asked innocently, as he kept on jumping.

"Jumping on the bed, you could get hurt." Kakashi answered, yawning.

"But I can't stop! Today's the second part of the exams!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling wide showing off his almost perfect set of teeth. Of course, he was missing one, since he was in the process of losing a few.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Naru-chan. Let's go get breakfast." Kakashi said.

"Hai!" Naruto said, jumping off the bed and racing down the stairs.

"It's way too early for this." Kakashi said, running his hand through his silver hair and stretching. He got up and followed Naruto down the stairs.

"So, do you know what the second part of the exams is about?" Naruto asked from his spot on the table, where he was swinging his legs back and forth on the chair.

"Hai, but I'm not telling you. You've got to figure it out by yourself." Kakashi said while preparing breakfast for both of them.

"Tell me! I deserve to know!" Naruto said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Don't pout Naru-chan. I'm not telling you because it would be unfair to the other genin." Kakashi replied, putting the breakfast on the table and sitting down facing the blond.

"Fine." Naruto said, beginning to eat.

"I just want to remind you to be careful, ne? Stay with your teammates and remember everything I've taught you Naruto." The silver haired jōnin said, giving a small smile.

"Mhmm." Naruto hummed through a mouthful of food. "Arigato." He said as he finished and went upstairs. Kakashi waited a few minutes downstairs until Naruto came down dressed and ready. "Do you have everything?" He asked straightening out Naruto's clothes.

"Uh huh." Naruto replied, nodding.

"Well then, you better be off Naru-chan." Kakashi said bringing him into a hug.

"Bai bai." Naruto said, hugging back and then leaving. When the door closed, Kakashi sunk down into the floor with his back against the wall. "Be safe." He said out loud to no one in particular, sighing.

"It's hard to see them go isn't it."

"How would you know? You don't have children." Kakashi replied, in a tired voice.

"I took care of Minato for most of his teenage life, Kakashi. I know what it's like." Jiraiya replied, slipping in through a random window.

"What do you want now?" Kakashi asked, not even bothering to look at the grey haired sannin.

"Gaara is here." Jiraiya said.

"Your point is?" Kakashi replied, confused.

"Orochimaru, two jinchūrikis and an Uchiha, all in the same place? It sounds like bad news." Jiraiya commented, sitting down at the table.

"Gaara and Naruto are both in contact with their Bijuus. They won't be getting any problems from them Jiraiya." The dog summoner said, getting up and walking up the stairs. Jiraiya groaned and followed him upstairs.

"I thought you were worried about Naruto." Jiraiya said sternly, while they were walking up the staircase. That made Kakashi freeze and stop all of his movements completely.

"You think I'm not? It's all I think about. He's everything to me." Kakashi replied, irritated that Jiraiya would even ask that.

"I know. And Naruto's not the reason I'm here. I need you to come with me." The sannin said, leaning on the wall.

"Go where?" Kakashi asked.

"To a security meeting with Shikaku, Hiruzen and all of the regulars. We think Orochimaru might be planning an attack. A diversion if you will, to take the Uchiha but to stick it to Hiruzen as well." Jiraiya explained, scratching his face.

"Hn. Is our Sandaime strong enough to beat Orochimaru in combat if it came to that?" Kakashi said, it wasn't really a question, just a thought.

"Maybe, maybe not. He might not be, which is why I'm going to be watching over him from now on. Wouldn't want the old man to get hurt, would we?" Jiraiya said, chuckling.

"Right. Anyways, lets go." Kakashi said. Going out the door already. 'When did he get there?' Jiraiya asked himself, following Kakashi out the door and onto the rooftops.

Meanwhile, near Hokage Rock, another Sharingan eyed individual was facing his own problems. "How are you coping Sasuke-kun?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the raven-haired ninja in front him.

"Coping with what?" Sasuke replied, throwing more kunai at the dummy in his training grounds.

"With everything. With your family, with Itach-"

"Don't say his name. He doesn't deserve to be named." Sasuke said, with his Sharingan flickering lightly.

"He was your brother Sasuke-kun." The hokage mentioned, trying to communicate with the last faithful Uchiha.

"And yet he still killed them all. What a great brother, ne?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"So you don't want to talk about him?" Hiruzen asked, lighting his pipe.

"You guessed right." Sasuke said.

"Well the, let's talk about something else. How's team 7 coming along?" Hiruzen asked. He saw how Sasuke's features softened at the mention of team 7.

"It's fine." Sasuke said in a low voice. Hiruzen smirked.

"How are you getting along with Naruto-chan?" He smirked more when he saw Sasuke's features soften even further and his mouth form a small smile.

"We're getting along fine." Sasuke replied, distracted.

"What do you think of him?" Hiruzen asked.

"He's… different. I can't explain it." Sasuke answered.

"Well, Sasuke. I've got to go and you've got to get to the second phase of the exams too, so, good luck." Hiruzen said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke stood there for a while pondering. Until he moved, and started heading to the top of the Hokage Rock. When he got there Naruto was already talking to Sakura and all the other genin groups were getting together. He approached them and waited until they noticed him.

"Sasuke! Good morning!" Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke.

"Yeah. Good morning Suke!" Naruto said giving a small, shy smile.

"Suke?" Sasuke repeated. Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Um, sorry about that. It just… came out." Naruto said in a small voice, looking at his feet.

"Hn. You can call me that if you want." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Really?! Yay!" Naruto exclaimed instantly latching on to the Uchiha and giving him a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely moment but I think we have to pay attention now." Sakura said, smiling at both of her teammates. Naruto blushed and separated himself from Sasuke when Sakura spoke.

"Right, let's pay attention." Sasuke said turning to Ibiki that had just arrived and was waiting in front of the group.

"Listen up, I was told to do this. Look this way to see the amazing Anko Mitarashi." Ibiki said in a monotone voice pointing to an empty space beside him. When he finished saying that a purple cloud of smoke formed with a loud bang and when it dissipated there was a woman standing beside Ibiki. This woman had a fishnet shirt, was wearing a tan trench coat and a dark orange skirt. She had purple spiky hair in a ponytail and purple eyes to match.

"Listen up maggots! I'm the supervisor for the second part of the exam! So everything I say goes and if I catch you breaking the rules I'll break you!" The newly introduced Anko said in a loud voice.

"You're to pretty for that!" Kiba shouted from somewhere in the group. A second later he was surrounded by senbon.

"Don't mess with me kid, you'll regret it." Anko said, snarling and stomping her way to where Kiba was. Her expression suddenly changed when she felt her coat being pulled down and she looked to see Naruto looking up at her.

"Ohayou, Anko-nee. You're um… stepping on my foot." Naruto said in a small voice.

"Oh my god! Naru-chan!" She squaled and she lifted him up, hugging him. "What are you doing here?!" She said squeezing him.

"I'm doing the exams…" Naruto said, out of breath. Anko put him down and crouched to get on Naruto's level.

"Kakashi put you in the exams? That's not like him." Anko said, confused.

"Ie, I wanted to be in them." Naruto replied.

"Well twerp. You're going to do just fine, now listen to the rules." She said, giving a small smile and then getting back up.

"Okay maggots! Listen here because I'm only going to explain the exam once!" Anko said addressing the whole group.

"This is the second phase of the chūnin exams! The exam is simple. You are going into the Forest of Death. And yes it is as bad as it sounds. Each team is going to be given a scroll. This scroll is your key to entering the tower located in the middle of the forest. Each scroll contains four keys. So, for four people." Anko explained.

"Why would we need four keys?!" Someone random shouted from the back.

"Because, your team won't be going alone. You'll be accompanied by another team from any village." Anko said smugly. Everyone's eyes went wide at this. 'It's going to be total carnage.' Gaara thought. 'This isn't going to go well.' Sakura thought. 'Mendokuse. We're done.' Was the thought in Shikamaru's mind.

"Despite this, you may not harm the other team you are assigned to. So your job, will be to work together to get another scroll from another group in order for the 6 of you to enter the tower. Just a reminder, you have 5 days to get to the tower. So if you don't have two scrolls by the time the 5 days are over, two people will have to stay behind. So just so you know, it isn't necessary for all 3 people from one team to pass this part of the exam." Anko explained further.

"Anyways, meet me outside the Forest of Death in an hour tops. Ja ne." She said disappearing in a purple puff of smoke.

"Let's go guys." Sakura said nudging the two boys. "We'll discuss strategy on the way there." Sakura suggested, beginning to walk towards the Forest of Death.

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, obviously we won't necessarily get a nice group that won't pose problems. So in case we get a team of jerks we have to work our way through it and get another scroll because if we don't they'll obviously want to leave two of us out later." Sakura said, deep in thought.

"So we have to stick together." Sasuke added.

"Exactly, we have to stick together at all times and make sure we get a scroll. While we're at it keep an eye out on the other team and make sure they're not doing anything out of the ordinary." Sakura explained. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they picked up their pace. A few minutes later they arrived at the Forest of Death. Most teams had arrived already and Anko was standing in front of the group.

"Now that almost everyone is here go get assigned to your partner teams, then go get your scroll! The scroll will say on the outside to which door you must go! Now scram!" Anko said loudly.

Naruto, Sasuke and Saura calmly walked to the small stand where there were a couple of chūnins assigning the teams and waited in line until it was their turn.

"What team are you?" the chūnin asked in a bored voice.

"Team 7, Naruto Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. From Konoha." Sasuke said in an equally bored voice. "Our teacher is Kakashi Hatake in case you needed to know that too." He added.

"I didn't need to know that." The chūnin replied. "You have been partnered with team 9 from Konoha. That would be Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, and Tenten… no last name apparently." The chūnin said. "Their teacher is Maito Gai in case you needed to know that too." The chūnin said in a sarcastic bored voice. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and they left.

"So does any of you know any of those people?" Sakura asked.

"I know Neji Hyūga. He's over there actually! Come on guys!" Naruto said talking both of their hands and leading them over to where team Gai was standing.

Neji's features turned sour when he saw Naruto approach. "What are you doing here Hatake?" He asked in a rude voice.

"Don't be rude Neji!" The girl with her hair in two buns said. Hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry about that. What do you guys need?" She asked.

"Eto… well we were partnered up with you guys. That's what I was trying to tell Neji-san." Naruto said in a small voice.

"Okay, I have a couple of questions. First of all, how are you in these exams, you're like six. And how do you know Neji?" She asked.

"Eto… I'm nine actually. And he's Hanabi's cousin and she's one of my best friends!" Naruto said cheerfully towards the end.

"Well, you're still kind of young to be in these exams. Anyways we should introduce each other." She stated in a matter of factly way. "I'm Tenten, and these are Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee." She said smiling and pointing to her sides where you could see her teammates. The white eyed Hyūga was dressed in a beige shirt and dark brown shorts, he had his right leg and right arm wrapped and he had weird straps hanging from his forehead protector with was on his forehead holding back his long hair, which he held in a ponytail. The other boy had black hair in a bowl hairstyle and he had thick black eyebrows, his eyes were also black and weirdly round. He was also wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. He had his headband as a belt with red cloth and had both of his arms wrapped up to his forearms. Tenten herself was dressed in a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants her hair was dark brown as well as her eyes and she had it up in two buns with a bit of hair framing her face passing over the headband she wore on her forehead.

"Yosh! I'm Rock Lee! Your flames of youth burn brightly friends!" Lee exclaimed doing a weird pose.

"Yeah… he's weird like that." Tenten said, embarrassed.

"Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno. To my right is Naruto Hatake and to his right is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you guys." Sakura said smiling. 'I'm glad they're from Konoha.' She thought to herself. Neji scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not working with that brat." He said rudely. Naruto looked down at the floor. Sakura instantly got mad and decided to speak her mind. "That was kind of rude don't you think Hyūga?" She said clenching her fists.

"Whatever." Neji replied. "Let's go get our scroll so we can get this over with." Neji said. Sasuke and the rest of the group nodded and they got in line.

"You're adorable by the way." Tenten mentioned casually.

"Sakura or me?" Naruto asked shyly.

"You, silly!" Tenten said pinching his cheek and laughing.

They finally got their scroll and they all headed to gate 40 waiting for the start. They were all waiting by the metal cage door. "Uchiha." Neji called to Sasuke in a stern voice.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's expectant reply.

"Your team better not get in our way, especially that brat." Neji said rudely again.

"We won't." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Okay teams! Get ready to go!" Said Anko's voice through the speakers placed all around the fencing.

"When the gates open and I say go you run inside!" She said. Everyone got in position expectantly. On the other gates was Team 8 with Gaara's team. Team 10 with a team from Kirigakure and so on. Everyone was waiting for those gates to open.

"GO!" Anko said through the speakers as all 44 gates opened allowing all the teams to go into the depths of the Forest of Death.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was more of a chapter to set the scene for the second part of the exams. Remember to leave a review and all that good stuff. Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Summary: Naruto is 3 years younger than the rookie 9 and Kakashi is his adoptive father. Make sure to follow the quirky, cute, fluffy story of a young Naruto and his ninja way as well as his future romantic situation. Main couple Sasu/Naru. Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Cute Naru, Daddy!Kakashi. May be rated M later.

(DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

This fanfiction takes inspiration from other fics based on a Kakashi/Naruto father and son relationship. Expect chapter fifteen in a little while.

Side note: Thanks for the reviews Chapter 13 got. It means the world, by the way, we reached 100 reviews and 300 follows so thank you very much! Also, Happy Easter to all of you and if you don't do easter, I wish you a happy holiday, whatever is you do to celebrate.

Expect chapter 15 soon!

 **Thanks to:**

 **Callmecrazylol:** This made me laugh! Thanks for that.

 **thecharmedone927:** Thanks for the feedback! It is deeply appreciated.

 **Yana5:** Aw. Thanks!

 **Mizuumi Yoite:** Thanks for the review! I wanted to put my own spin on the exams, lol.

 **TrenchcoatMan:** Lol, yeah they're pretty strong, and I was considering putting them together but maybe two Jinchuriki might be too overpowered?

 **Riddle-Snape:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I will continue to update so keep looking out for new chapters.

 **Guest Reviewer:** Thank you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put a favorite on the story and followed!

Will Include: Mild Cursing, Violence, And Mature Situations.

"Normal Talking" 'Thoughts'

" _Jutsu and Techniques"_

" **Non-Human Talking"**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _Okay teams! Get ready to go!" Said Anko's voice through the speakers placed all around the fencing._

" _When the gates open and I say go you run inside!" She said. Everyone got in position expectantly. On the other gates was Team 8 with Gaara's team. Team 10 with a team from Kirigakure and so on. Everyone was waiting for those gates to open._

" _GO!" Anko said through the speakers as all 44 gates opened allowing all the teams to go into the depths of the Forest of Death._

* * *

Team 7 and Team Gai were quickly speeding through the forest looking for a safe place to stop and discuss strategy among other things. They had already been jumping across the big tree branches for a couple of minutes.

"Any good places up ahead Neji?" Tenten asked as both teams continued to leap through the woods.

"Why would he know?" Sakura chimed in with a confused look on her face.

"Because of the Byakugan." Tenten replied, looking back at Sakura.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. Tenten was about to reply but Naruto decided to answer.

"It's like the Sharingan… only it's for the Hyūga and it's different, they can like see through walls, see a farther range of things, they give them like almost a 360 degree field of vision and they can see chakra too. It's really powerful, Hinata has it too." Naruto finished shyly.

"That was an extremely vague explanation Hatake. But I guess it will do for someone who is so ignorant they don't know about the Byakugan." Neji said smugly. "By the way, there is a good spot just up ahead." He added as he came to a halt in a small hill where they couldn't be ambushed.

"Okay, let's discuss strategy." Tenten said addressing the whole group.

"There's not much to discuss. We need to find another group fast and get to the tower as soon as possible." Sasuke said with a serious look on his face.

"There are things to discuss Uchiha. That is unless you want to get killed." Neji replied.

"Just like Neji said we do have to discuss some things. Like your abilities and weaknesses." Tenten said looking at Team 7.

"Yosh! Let us know about your abilities Team 7! That way we can work together better." Lee said with enthusiasm.

"Sakura is good with Genjutsu, I'm good with Taijutsu and Naruto is good at Ninjutsu. That's all you need to know." Sasuke said sternly, he didn't exactly trust them so he wasn't going to allow his team to hand over all their information.

"Well… that wasn't very useful. Look we understand you don't trust us, so we'll go first. We are mostly close range, we don't use a lot of ninjutsu and all three of us are skilled in a type of taijutsu. I am skilled in kenjutsu and have prowess in different kinds of weapons. Neji with his Byakugan is extremely skilled close range just as Lee who is well on his way to be a taijutsu expert." Tenten explained with a small smile, trying to encourage the younger genin into telling them about their abilities and such.

"Exactly. My disadvantage is that I can only do taijutsu, my chakra coils won't allow me to perform any genjutsu or ninjutsu." Lee said with a sad smile. "But it doesn't matter because the power of youth allows me to fight with my body and defeat my enemies!" He added with a determined look.

"My weakness is anything that could completely counter weapons, though I haven't encountered someone who can do that yet." Tenten said. Then she cast a look at Neji, with an expecting look on her face.

"I don't have any weaknesses. It's you turn now." Neji said with a smug face.

"Hn. Our team is diverse. Sakura works long range, her genjutsu are very decent for genin level. Her tai and ninjutsu are average. I have all around skills but I would say Taijutsu is my strong area. My Sharingan gives me an advantage in that case. As for Naruto, his ninjutsu is extremely good thanks to his big chakra reserves. He is also pretty good with than tantō he has on his back. He can dispel genjutsu easily, but his taijutsu is not the best. The only weaknesses worth mentioning for Sakura would be someone completely unaffected by genjutsu." Sasuke said, with Naruto and Sakura nodding right at the end.

"Well then, now that we've gotten familiar with each other, we need to find another team, do any of you have ability in tracking or chakra sensing?" Tenten questioned.

"Eto… I can improve my hearing and my sight, I can also sense chakra better than most people, but I think the Byakugan is our best bet…" Naruto said twiddling his fingers.

"Exactly, the Byakugan is our best bet. Let's move north and remember to stay out of my way Hatake." Neji said, casting a sour look Naruto's way.

Naruto lowered his head but didn't say anything. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sasuke. "Let's go." He said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and they were off.

"Do you see anything Hyūga?" Sasuke asked as they leapt through the branches.

"No Uchiha. You'll know when I do." Neji replied.

" **Naruto, number one is near."** Naruto heard. 'Kyubi? You haven't spoken in a while.' Naruto replied inside his head.

" **I know kid, I'm sorry about that. I just needed to tell you that number one is to your left, so you should probably avoid going that way, I can feel six weak chakra signatures to the right."** Kyūbi replied.

'Thanks Kyu.' Naruto said gratefully.

"Guys! Let's go right! I can sense some chakra signatures!" Naruto exclaimed to the group.

Neji growled but obliged anyway, turning right. He got closer to Tenten. "We should ditch them." He said in a low voice.

"What? Why?" Tenten replied, confused.

"Because they'll only slow us down. And if we get rid of them we don't have to fight anyone else and we can head straight to the tower." Neji said.

"Well… What's your plan?" Tenten said looking back at group 7 as they kept up their pace behind them.

"We get rid of the blond kid. That way the Uchiha will go after him and then the useless girl will follow him." Neji said with a smirk. Tenten seemed deep in thought for a while before she was able to reply.

"If you want to do it I won't stop you, but I won't participate." Tenten said slowly.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji replied, slightly annoyed Tenten wouldn't be helping him.

"Hatake. Come here." Neji called out to Naruto. Naruto hesitated at first, but he then leapt at a faster pace through the branches to reach Neji.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked carefully, trying to avoid pissing off the Hyūga.

"Tell your friends we're stopping here to eat." Neji said sternly.

"Um… okay Neji." Naruto replied, he went back to Sasuke and Sakura and told them to stop. Team Gai stopped too and they all started to eat calmly at a random clearing. When Neji was done eating he went over to where team 7 was sitting down, which was just a bit apart from team Gai.

"Hatake, I need to speak to you. Alone." Neji said, waiting for Naruto to get up. Naruto hesitated again, and looked at Sasuke and Sakura for support, which one of them was kind enough to provide.

"What do you need him for?" Sasuke questioned with a look of suspicion.

"I just need to speak to him Uchiha. None of your business anyway." Neji replied, irritated. Naruto just gave a small sigh and stood up to avoid any type of conflict. Neji smirked and began walking away with Naruto on his toes.

"What do you need Neji?" Naruto asked, seeing as they had already walked pretty far away from the group.

"I need you out of my way, Hatake." Neji replied, turning around with his Byakugan activated, the veins at the sides of his eyes bulging. Before Naruto could react Neji hit him with a Jūken strike, right on the stomach making him fall back into a small ravine, he hadn't noticed was behind him. He fell but landed on his right feet, the ravine might have been small but it was deep enough to sprain Naruto's ankle as he landed. He winced from the pain and he felt tears come to his eyes. With one hand he held his stomach from the pain, while he rubbed his ankle with the other. While he cried at the bottom of the ravine, Kyūbi was hard at work trying to heal him as rapidly as possible, while Neji, was sprinting back to the group.

As Neji arrived back at the clearing all four pairs of eyes locked on him. When Sasuke noticed Naruto was not with him he instantly shot up, but before he could speak, Neji did so first.

"Quick, we have to move! Some ninjas ambushed us and they're on their way here!" Neji said rapidly.

"Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted at Neji, frantically.

"He was right behind me, he- he must have been caught." Neji replied, rapidly trying to get them to leave fast. Within a second, Sasuke had Neji pinned against a tree, with his Sharingan activated and spinning wildly, as he gripped Neji's shirt with his hands.

"That's bullshit! Where is he Hyūga!" Sasuke growled out. When Neji didn't reply Sasuke got even angrier. "TELL ME!" He shouted as he squeezed Neji against the tree.

"If you care so much about that brat, go look for him. He must be dead by now anyway. Fate deemed it so." Neji wheezed out, smirking.

"Argh!" Sasuke growled out, dropping Neji and turning to Sakura. "Let's go Sakura." He said bitterly, sprinting in the direction Neji came from. Lee looked at Neji with a disapproving look and he ran after Sasuke and Sakura.

"Damnit Neji, this wasn't a good idea. I'm going with them too." Tenten said, running after Lee. Neji cursed and followed after her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was crying at the bottom of the dark and wet ravine as he thought of Neji's actions. 'What did I ever do to him?' He thought to himself sadly.

 _Flashback Start ~_

 _A 4-year-old Naruto was running across the halls of the Hyūga compound with Hanabi when he bumped into taller boy who was definitely a Hyūga but he had bandages across his forehead._

" _Ow!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell on the rough, hard wooden floor of the Hyūga compound._

" _Watch where you're going." The boy said in a monotone voice as he walked past Naruto and Hanabi._

" _Who was that Hana-chan?" Naruto asked as he got up and rubbed his sore bottom._

" _That was our cousin Neji." Hinata said as she walked out from one of the multiple rooms in the compound._

" _Is he always so mean?" Naruto asked, pouting._

" _He used to be very nice Naru-chan. It's just… some things made him the way he is." Hinata said with a small, sad smile._

" _Oh, that's sad." Naruto said lowering his head._

" _It's okay Naru. Let's go play!" Hanabi said as she took his hand and lead him down the halls. But Naruto couldn't help but stare at the retreating form of the older boy._

 _Flashback End ~_

As he stopped thinking about that memory, he felt another chakra and felt relieved, Sasuke was coming for him probably and he was going to get out of this ravine. But then, he felt dread. Because this chakra was much bigger than Sasuke's, and it was heavy. He felt suffocated.

He then heard a hiss. He looked around frantically but didn't see anything. He panicked. He tried to stand up but winced when he felt a jolt of pain go through his ankle. He fell back to the ground, as the chakra got closer. He then felt a breath on his neck. And he did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Sasuke stopped completely as he heard his name being shouted by the high-pitched voice. 'Kuso.' He cursed in his mind, as he knew Naruto was probably in danger. He picked up his pace and kept on running with Sakura following. And just a little further back, Tenten, Lee and Neji.

"Just hold on, Naruto. I'm coming." Sasuke said mostly to reassure himself.

* * *

"My, my… What do we have here?" Naruto heard the creepy woman in front him say. She wasn't anything out of the ordinary; she had black hair, black eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a grey garb with a black long sleeved shirt as well as pants. The stand out was the big, purple belt across her waist. If you looked at her forehead you would also notice the Kusagakure headband.

"Wh- what- Who- what do you want?" Naruto found himself saying. He was a blubbering mess and was extremely afraid he wasn't speaking clearly.

"Why do you cry child?" The woman asked getting closer to Naruto and licking her lips with an unnaturally long tongue.

Naruto released a sob and pressed himself further into the wall of the ravine. In reality he was so afraid because of the overwhelming power the woman was releasing constantly in the form of chakra.

"What do you want?! I don't have the scroll!" He shouted, crying loudly.

The woman began chuckling at his words. "I don't want the scroll, and I don't want you either. I only want what you can give me." She said hissing at the very end.

By this point, Naruto was about to pass out or puke. He had never experienced such chakra. It was dark, hateful and there was lots of it.

" **Stay strong, Naruto."** A familiar voice said to him from inside. It gave him a little confidence but he was still a mess. And just when he was about to give up he sensed 5 chakra signatures approaching at a fast pace.

"Naruto!" He heard a voice shout from outside the ravine.

"I- In here!" He managed to shout, though it came out shaky and with a sob added to the beginning. A moment later Sasuke and Sakura landed inside the ravine, Sasuke with his sharingan spinning and a kunai in hand.

"Step back!" He shouted at the tall woman.

"Isn't this perfect, just who I wanted to see. Welcome Sasuke-kun." The woman said, bringing out her elongated tongue.

"How do you know my name?!" He replied with a snarl.

"Who doesn't know the 'Last Uchiha'? I'd have to be a fool to not know you." She said. When she finished three more people landed behind Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten instantly knew Neji had thrown Naruto into the ravine and she was pissed at the sight. Now they were all in danger.

"Five versus one? That's hardly fair. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She said shaking her head. She then began doing handsigns rapidly, which got everyone tense. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She shouted slamming her hand on the floor making runes spread on the ground. After the usual cloud of smoke cleared, a huge snake was presented to the genin. Naruto's eyes widened and he instantly tried to stand which hurt him to no end. He managed to stand and started limping towards the other genin who were frozen in their places. After a few steps his feet gave out and he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes preparing himself to be eaten by the massive snake but he found himself on Sasuke's back, speeding through the forest.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Naruto said sniffling, his head positioned atop of Sasuke's shoulder.

"We can't run forever. We're going to have to face her, and we're 6 against 2 anyway. The odds are against her." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"Yosh! I agree with Sasuke-san's youthful attitude!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Right, let's look for a good place and set up an ambush then." Tenten suggested.

'Where are you Sasuke-kun?' Orochimaru thought to himself as he scouted the area. He was actually surprised at how well these genin were masking their chakra signatures. Don't get him wrong, he could feel all six but he just couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were. The girls probably could do it by nature, the green clad genin's were weak as is so it probably wasn't intentional, and the other three came from prominent families so naturally they must be skilled in masking their chakra.

He then came upon a clearing and he decided to stand directly on the middle, acting as a clear target for the genin. In reality he was just testing them. He stood there for a few moments waiting for an attack but nothing came. Until…

He noticed the kunai come, he quickly turned his body, took a kunai from his pouch and threw it against the oncoming kunai, making them collide and fall to the ground. He anticipated the rest of weapons aimed at him and dodged the barrage of senbon, kunai, shuriken and other similar ninja tools.

After dodging all those weapons, he was surprised when he was almost successfully hit with a deadly hit to the head by the Maito Gai lookalike. They instantly engaged in a high speed Taijutsu battle. He had to admit the kid was good. But not good enough. However, when the Hyūga came out from somewhere else, with his Byakugan activated, the stakes were raised. The young ninjas were actually able to develop a decent joint attack and the Jūken strikes combined with the sheer power and skill of the Taijutsu moves of the green clad ninja were actually dangerous. 'Damnit, they aren't too bad. I need to end it soon.' Orochimaru thought to himself, he was about to perform a jutsu when the Uchiha decided to join as well.

Now he was simultaneously fighting those who were probably Konoha's best genin in terms of taijutsu and they were working in perfect harmony. The Hyūga's Jūken. The Uchiha's fast and accurate moves, mixed in with his ability to predict his opponents' moves and the power of Rock Lee's Gōken were now above of what Orochimaru could handle in terms of Taijutsu.

Combined with the Taijutsu of the Genin, he could feel the presence of a powerful Genjutsu cast on him, he could notice his moves become sluggish. He dispelled it with difficulty thanks to him being busy fighting three of the best genin in Konoha but he felt another layer to the genjutsu.

'Kuso. I really need to end this now.' He thought to himself. He managed to push the three genin that were attacking him short range and he shot out an array of snakes from his arms, which attacked the genin. This gave him enough time to dispel the genjutsu completely and focus on the next move he had to take. He looked around and noticed the Uchiha climbing up on a tree. He slithered his way into the darkness and followed after making sure the snake he had summoned earlier kept the rest of the genin busy.

"Are you okay? She won't get you here." He heard the Uchiha say to the Hatake kid, who was sitting up against a big tree trunk and sitting on a big branch.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sasuke. Thanks for… you know going back for me." Naruto replied.

"I would never leave you alone. We're going to have to deal with the Hyūga later too." He heard Sasuke say. Then after they exchanged a few words he wasn't able to hear correctly the Uchiha left. This was his chance to use the blond as a trap for the Uchiha. He sent a snake to wrap itself around the kid and the trunk. As the snake wrapped itself around Naruto, he started to struggle against it and he even tried to cut it with a kunai but the way it wrapped around him didn't allow for him to be able to do that.

"Sasuke!" He shouted for help, and instantly the Uchiha was there. Before he could help the blond Orochimaru jumped out of his hiding spot and engaged Sasuke in a fight, Sasuke managed to hit Orochimaru directly with the use of the _Ryuuka no Jutsu_.

As the smoke from the flames cleared both Naruto and Sasuke looked on horrified as the woman's face melted away to reveal a pale male with yellow, cat-like eyes and purple makeup going from his eyes down to his nose.

Naruto's features, more than Sasuke's went from scared to horrified as he saw the man in front of him. He instantly recognized him from the stories his godfather used to tell him.

"Oro- Orochimaru…" Naruto stuttered out.

"Ah, so I'm still known in Konoha." Orochimaru said smirking evilly.

" **Kid. Break out of it. Don't be scared of that bastard."** A voice from inside the blond said to him. But Naruto still didn't move. Orochimaru's neck extended slowly. Sasuke didn't move. Naruto didn't move. Orochimaru licked his lips thinking of what he could do with the Sharingan. He extended his neck towards the raven even more.

The nine tailed fox looked on in despair as it saw what Orochimaru was doing. He didn't know exactly what it was but he needed to stop it. The Kyūbi poured it's chakra into Naruto's system making his eyes turn red, his fangs get longer and sharper, his nails get sharper and longer too and his whisker marks get more pronounced. It then took control of Naruto's body, broke out of the snake bonds and jumped towards Sasuke and Orochimaru at an inhuman speed. Orochimaru saw this and reacted. He went for it, and extended his neck to bite Sasuke but he failed, biting the blond instead, seeing as he had pushed Sasuke out of the way instead.

'Kuso. How did that kid get that fast?' Orochimaru cursed to himself as he saw he lost his chance. He looked at the blond and watched as he held his shoulder. Orochimaru cursed again and fled the scene.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he went towards the blond. Naruto was passed out and he had a strange mark on his shoulder. He was thoroughly surprised when he saw the mark glow bright red and begin to disappear. Soon enough, there was no marking on the blond anymore.

' **You can't put a curse mark on a tailed beast, Orochimaru.'** The mighty Kyubi thought to itself as it closed its eyes, tired from removing the curse mark Orochimaru had managed to put on Naruto.

Sasuke managed to get the blond on his back and he jumped off the tree branch to meet the rest of the genin who had defeated the massive snake. "Let's move. We still have to get a scroll." He said to the other 4 genin.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked worried as she approached Sasuke.

"Orochimaru bit him. Put a seal on him or something but it's gone now." Sasuke replied seriously.

"Orochimaru?" Tenten asked, confused.

"The woman… it wasn't a woman. Apparently it was someone named Orochimaru, a man." Sasuke replied.

"Orochimaru was one of the 3 sannin along with Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju. Heroes of Konoha. He deserted after they found him experimenting on children and random citizens of Konoha." Neji explained.

"As for Naruto, I told you he would slow us down, now you're going to have to carry him for god knows how long." Neji added.

"He saved me Hyūga. And this was all your fault anyway." Sasuke said, angry at the pale-eyed genin.

"Stop arguing. We have to rest and then find another scroll." Tenten said, interrupting Sasuke and Neji's feud.

"Hai. Let's get away from here and find a safe place to rest." Lee added.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted adding a nod.

* * *

 **"Did you feel that, Gaara?"** Number one asked its container as he sped through the woods with the rest of his team and the Konoha team.

'I did feel that Shukaku.' Gaara replied with a serious expression, hoping Naruto was safe.

" **Kyu-chan must be in trouble judging by that chakra spike!"** Shukaku said, laughing maniacally at the end.

'They're fine. I know it.' Gaara replied, irritated that the tailed beast would suggest that.

"My Kikaichū have told me there's another group up ahead. We should ambush them." Shino said from the back.

"Gaara?" Temari questioned from the side, probably asking for Gaara's approval, seeing as he was the strongest from the 6. Gaara nodded and they prepared their ambush.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter done. Thanks for reading and as always I would deeply appreciate it if you left a review. You can ask me whatever, or give suggestions for the story or criticize it. I guess I just want to interact more with you guys. Anyways, see ya next time!


	15. Hiatus

Please read in its entirety:

 ***INDEFINITE HIATUS** *

When I started this story I promised myself I would never do this. Before I was a writer I was an avid reader, and I admit I got upset when a story got put on hiatus, some to never be updated again. But I, like many other authors on this site have a personal life, and I've been having issues with it recently. I haven't been consistent with my updates up to now and I know a hiatus will upset many of you.

I'm sorry to every single one of my readers but I can promise you this. I will update this story, I don't know when, but I will. So keep an eye out if this is a story you enjoy. When I do come back I hope I can become consistent in my updates like I was in the beginning.

For now, I thank all of you who have ever read this story and to those who continue reading every update. Again, I apologize for this but this story won't die. As soon as I sort my life out, I'll be back to posting and maybe even getting a new story out there.

Thanks for understanding and see you later guys,

Brooke.


End file.
